Trapped
by sugantea
Summary: Sebuah persahabatan yang tiada ujung bertemu dengan problematika. sebuah janji yang bertemu dengan pengkhianatan. sebuah perubahan yang menjadikan ikatan longgar. Taehyung . Jimin. VMin
1. Chapter 1

_**Sugantea presents;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Prologue]**_

* * *

Malam sebelas September, cuaca agak dingin.

"Baju tidur, kaos tipis, celana _boxer_."

Terdengar suara benturan kain yang mampu meniupkan debu. "Lengkap."

"Alat mandi, sebentar, akan kurinci. Sabun cair, sabun batang, sikat gigi, _shampoo_ , pasta gigi, krim cukur, _facial wash_ , busa mandi."

"Oke. _Checked_."

"Laptop, _iPod_ , _charger_ , dan oh jangan lupa _power bank_!"

"siap boss! Bahkan semua dalam keadaan _full battery_."

" _Good_." Seorang lelaki yang sejak tadi mengeja perlengkapan melalui daftar yang ia tulis dengan rapi dalam kertas gulung memanjang, terhenti sebentar. Napasnya agak terkuras karena mendikte semua barang yang pikirnya akan diperlukan nanti. Ia menatap temannya yang sibuk mengepak barang tengah memasukkan barang-barang yang telah lolos dikte kedalam koper kemudian menarik resletingnya.

"Ada lagi yang harus ku periksa?" usai menyingkirkan koper hitam besar, ia mendongak dan meminta ketegasan pada sahabatnya yang masih meraup oksigen banyak-banyak. "Aku lelah, mau tidur."

Pemuda itu kemudian memeriksa catatannya lagi dan berkata, "Bagaimana dengan alat tulis?"

"Aku hanya menyiapkan beberapa buku referensi, buku novel, dan _note_. Untuk pena, aku mengambil milikmu karena lengkap sekali."

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Yah, jujur saja kalau kau memang malas menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Hm, mari kita lihat, kau sudah periksa peralatan makan?"

Pemuda yang satu lagi memainkan alisnya. "Kurasa kita sudah membicarakan ini, Park Jimin. Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan ide _membawa seisi perabotan rumah ke flat_. Kita bisa membelinya disana, kau paham betul aku tidak suka merumitkan diri."

"Kau itu keras kepala." Jimin berkacak pinggang. "Bukan soal merumitkan, ini tentang persiapan. Kau pula paham betul aku suka segalanya teratur. Dan membawa satu dua piring gelas bukankah tidak menyentuh beban satu kilo? Jika kau harus pergi membeli, aku berani bersumpah atas nama Lucifer, bahwa kau akan melontarkan setidaknya dua puluh alasan untuk menghindar."

" _C_ _ut it off_. Ini sudah malam, lanjut yang lain saja."

Park Jimin mendumel dengan suara selemah tikus. Memeriksa catatannya lagi kemudian mendikte barang yang langsung direspon sahabatnya itu dengan beberapa kuapan sebab ia tidak tidur siang. Katanya, tidur siang itu penting untuk stamina dan meremajakan wajah. Dia bilang bahwa rahasia wajah mulus dan tampan miliknya yang _longlasting_ adalah buah dari tidur siang rutin. _Bleh_. Sahabatnya itu memang suka makan angin dan buang angin saja selama hidup.

"Pembalut?"

"Sudah –HEI! KAU PIKIR KITA PEREMPUAN, APA?!" suaranya jadi memekik. Sedikit terkejut karena sahabatnya mendikte barang bulanan kepemilikan wanita. Memang terkadang Park Jimin itu sulit ditebak.

" _Ups, maaf_. Terbiasa mendikte _nuna_ ku," Jimin tertawa renyah. "Lagipula kau bilang _sudah_. Ah, jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau –"

Pemuda itu buru-buru mendelik. "Jangan asal bicara kalau kau belum siap kehilangan keperawananmu."

"Ah, takut sekali, Mama."

Jimin tertawa setelah mendramatisir responnya pada pemuda itu. Ia melipat catatannya dan membuangnya kedalam saku _jeans_ coklatnya yang tebal dan hangat. Melangkahkan diri mendekat pada sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring saking lelahnya. Ada suara desahan kepenatan di deru napasnya. Sejenak membuat Jimin menegak ludahnya berat, sebab tidak peduli dalam kondisi apapun, suara sahabatnya akan selalu dan memang seksi. Dalam dan mengintimidasi. Serak dan basah.

"Berbaringlah," pemuda itu menepuk lantai kayu yang kosong di sisinya. "Kau pasti capek."

Jimin tersenyum sebentar. "Bilang saja kau ingin meraba-raba tubuhku yang montok ini, _brat_. Tidak usah pakai _pick-up line_ yang sok perhatian itu. Kau sungguh bukan Kim Taehyung yang biasanya urakan dan suka bicara kotor."

"Wah, kau." Mata Taehyung menyalang, suaranya menggeram sampai Jimin merinding. "Mau mengucap maaf, _sebelum aku benar-benar memperkosamu disini,_ _ **Sayang**_ _?_ "

Beruntung ada celah waktu bagi Jimin untuk menghindari serangan Taehyung yang mendadak. Bukannya takut, ia malah tertawa girang sebab menjahili Taehyung memang selalu menyenangkan dan tak akan pernah menjadi suatu hal yang membosankan. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan berakhir dalam tumpuan lengan kokoh Taehyung yang bahkan sanggup menangkup wajahnya hanya dengan satu telapak tangan. Jimin benci mengakuinya tapi Taehyung memang tumbuh lebih pesat dibanding dirinya, badannya lebih berpostur dan kuat, lebih besar dibanding tubuh mungilnya, dan nampak lebih jantan dibanding lemak-lemak yang bersarang dibawah kulitnya.

"Hm, Tae." Jimin memulai perbincangan usai mampu mengontrol respirasinya. "Menurutmu, apa Seoul akan semenyenangkan Busan?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Jimin sadar Taehyung tersenyum. "Busan dan Seoul itu kota yang berbeda dan jawabannya, _aku tidak tahu_. Kita sudah belasan tahun hidup di Busan, Jimin. Dan Seoul adalah pusat dari segala muara Korea Selatan. _Fashion_ , teknologi, kesehatan, jenis musik, bahkan makanan, segalanya menuju ke kota besar itu."

"Aku tahu itu, _brat_. Maksudku, apa kita akan bahagia di Seoul? Maksudnya, kau tahu, _Big city means big_ _threats_ _. Big city means big criminality_. Semakin besar sebuah kota, akan semakin besar pula hal buruk terjadi disana, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin segala sesuatunya akan aman."

" _You got it._ " Taehyung dan aksen Inggrisnya yang aneh. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin segalanya, kau sudah tahu. Jadi apa bedanya kau berdiam di Busan jika kau pun tahu tidak ada yang menjamin, kota kecil kita aman dari kriminalitas sekejam New York, Tokyo, atau Jamaika?"

Dapat Taehyung rasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu menegang meski hanya beberapa detik. Ia tersenyum lagi, menanggapi raut wajah Jimin yang nampak kesal dengan jawabannya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali mecubit pipi tembam Jimin tapi ia lebih memilih mengusap surai kelabu peraknya yang halus dan semakin diusap wanginya akan lebih menguar sampai Taehyung mabuk.

"Kau takut?"

Ia sudah siap untuk meledakkan tawa jika Jimin melontarkan ketidak-setujuannya. Berteriak nyaring dengan wajah yang merengut lucu, kemudian membantah omongannya. Tapi ketika Jimin justru mengangguk pelan dengan air muka yang serius, Taehyung termangu sejenak. " _Aku takut,_ "

"Kuliah. Seoul. Kota besar, Tae. Kita akan kuliah di kota besar, metropolitan. Melihat banyak kasus kejahatan di TV yang delapan puluh persen disiarkan _live_ dari Seoul, aku ragu. Aku tidak yakin apa kita bisa bersenang-senang seperti _ini_. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah cara orang Seoul _bermain_ sama dengan kita, sebab satu kata yang berteriak dalam kepalaku jika mendengar Seoul,"

" – _Bar_. Memang terdengar klise dan seperti aku terlalu banyak menonton drama." Meski memang benar, dan diamini oleh Taehyung sebab kadang ia kewalahan menanggapi Jimin jika sudah terlampau emosional dengan adegan drama yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Bukannya sok suci tapi Tae, selama sekolah kita ini siswa teladan, tahu? Kudengar tujuh puluh dari seratus siswa di Seoul sudah melakukan seks atau paling tidak narkoba. Demi Tuhan, kita menyentuh rokok saja sudah gemetaran sampai ke ubun-ubun, aku benar?"

Jimin memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tidak juga aku berprasangka negatif, hanya saja, aku ragu. Takut dan khawatir bila kutub negatif mampu menggerus kewarasan kita sampai akhirnya mengecewakan dua malaikat yang telah melahirkan dan mengayomi kita. Aku –aku agak paranoid, sebenarnya."

Adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Taehyung melihat wajah Jimin yang merengut karena kebanyakan berpikir. Segala yang diucap Jimin barusan memang benar, Seoul memiliki satu titik lemah yang mampu membuatnya merinding ketakutan. _Pergaulan bebas_. Taehyung memang suka bicara kotor tapi ia tidak pernah setuju dengan paham melakukan hal gila yang melanggar norma hukum dan agama.

Sejujurnya mereka berdua sama saja, begitu mengetahui bahwa mereka lolos ke Universitas Negeri Seoul (incaran sejuta umat penuntut ilmu pendidikan tinggi di Korea Selatan dari ujung barat ke timur), tidak ada yang berteriak atau meneriakkan rasa suka cita. Mereka terdiam, terpasung oleh kenyataan yang agak membuatnya mengira dunia ini hanyalah mimpi. Berangan-angan sekejam apa mereka akan dipandang di kota sebesar itu. _Big city with high class society,_ mereka pikir. Mereka agak takut berimajinasi bahwa pem _bully_ an itu benar adanya. Dan diskriminasi halal hukumnya. Serta bunuh diri adalah pilihan hidup yang sesuai. Mereka takut.

Tapi mereka sudah terperangkap, dan tidak bisa lari.

Mereka sudah kepalang basah harus hidup di Seoul. Mau tak mau, mereka harus mengadu nasib dan menantang skenario Tuhan di kota besar itu. Dan besok pagi, adalah jadwal keberangkatan yang tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi. Sebab jika mereka diberikan kesempatan untuk berpikir barang sedetik saja, maka jawabannya adalah _tidak_. Mereka ingin tua dan mati di tanah Busan, menghabiskan waktu untuk keropos dan membiarkan cacing tanah menggerogoti kulit mereka sampai tersisa tulang belulang saja dan membusuk disana sampai jadi fosil bahan penelitian manusia modern di ribuan tahun masa depan.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Jim." Taehyung tenang sekali. "Apalah arti sebuah ketakutan jika kita bisa menantang maut. Maksudku, oke, selama ini kita jadi murid tauladan, kesayangan guru sampai petugas kebersihan. _But it's an old_ , kawan. Kupikir masa muda kita justru begitu monoton dan tak berarti. Dengan kesempatan sebesar ini, kita bisa mewarnai hidup dengan hidup urakan dan sedikit _nakal_. Bukan artinya kita wajib mengikuti arus kemudian seks dengan puluhan wanita sambil memakai narkoba –"

"Akan kupenggal kepalamu sampai kulihat kau bercinta didepan mataku."

"Hm," Taehyung memasang pose berpikir yang kasual. " _Kalau begitu akan kupikirkan bagaimana caranya aku seks tanpa ketahuan kau._ "

"Bangsat jahanam!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa riang begitu Jimin mencubit pinggangnya. Mendapati sahabatnya dalam mode garang yang biasa agak membuatnya lega, ia tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan Jimin yang menjejakkan kaki di fase melodrama dan penuh derai airmata. "Bercanda. Begini, selama ini kita hanya jadi boneka saja, tahu? Datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta, bersaing mendapat rangking, ikut olimpiade ini itu, ikut kegiatan sukarela, acara amal, dan menjadi ambassador; dengar, aku sudah muak."

Ada sebuah keterkejutan dalam manik coklat Jimin.

 _Muak?_ Tak pernah ia sangka Taehyung tidak menyukai ini. "Bukan pula aku bermuka dua untuk mengatakan aku suka dan dibelakangmu aku memaki. Aku hanya bosan, Jimin. Aku bosan menjadi panutan, pusat dari segala tatapan binar penuh kagum dari setiap mata. Aku lelah dengan beban dibahuku yang selalu berbisik untuk mengingatkanku tentang batasan dari sebuah kebebasan. Aku tidak bisa absen dari kelas, peringkat turun, nilai turun bahkan untuk nol koma satu poin, perilaku tercela, ucapan tidak senonoh, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengumpat di status _facebook_. Demi Tuhan, aku harus jadi sempurna untu semua orang dan kau yang paling tahu aku tidak akan tahan dengan semua omong-kosong ini."

" _Bagimu ini hanya –_ _ **omong kosong**_ _?_ "

"Tidak berarti aku muak denganmu, Jimin. Aku hanya muak pada diriku sendiri sebab kupikir aku takut mendua. Aku takut mengecewakan semua pihak, terutama kau. Aku tahu kau senang menjadi ketua departemen kedisiplinan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, aku tahu kau girang mendapat mandat langsung dari Pak Kepala untuk menjadi ambassador sekolah tanpa tes, dan bahkan mendapat puluhan piagam tetek bengek dengan ribuah prestasimu."

Yah, mereka berdua memang panutan tapi Taehyung yang sejak awal memang tidak menyukai untuk jadi sebuah tauladan, mengajukan Jimin untuk jadi cerminan bangsa. Mereka memang sering ikut olimpiade tapi Jimin yang selalu membawa pulang medali emas bahkan untuk tiga lomba yang ia ikuti dalam satu hari yang sama. Taehyung sering meninju wajahnya, memastikan sahabatnya ini bukan dan tidak ada DNA Einsten atau Isaac Newton dalam darahnya.

Ada semburat malu di wajah Jimin. "Tidak usah bahas itu, brengsek. Aku malu."

 _Lucunya_ , Taehyung hanya bisa membatin. Takut juga ia dicakar Jimin. "Pokoknya dengarkan aku, sesekali kita perlu jadi _nakal_. Kau tahu, hidup harus penuh tantangan. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu terhanyut aliran deras sungai, kau tidak boleh menganut prinsip _let it flow_ , Park Jimin. Tidak boleh."

Suara tawa Jimin sampai ke pendengaran Taehyung, membuatnya mengerang sebal sebab alunan tawa milik sahabatnya itu semanis madu namun memikat seperti racun. Halus namun memabukkan, ia benar-benar suka suara sahabatnya yang ringan seperti kapas dan sehangat musim semi.

"Terdengar seperti kau menghasutku pada sebuah keburukan."

Taehyung menimpali dengan tawa, "Kuanggap sebagai caramu mengatakan _ya_."

" _Well_ ," Jimin mengendikkan bahu. "Seberat apapun aku menolak, pada akhirnya memang kita akan _kesana_ dalam hitungan jam. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa memendam ini, aku masih takut pada segala macam probabilitas tentang kita nantinya,"

"Kita?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap dan menatap mata Taehyung yang sepekat darah. "Besar kemungkinan paham di Seoul membuat kita menjadi berbeda Taehyung, maksudku, _come on_ , Seoul dan segala macam kemewahannya. Seoul dengan hedonisme, foya-foya, penghamburan, kau jelas tahu itu bukan hal yang baik. Dan jika membakar uang Ayahmu dengan menghisap sebatang rokok adalah yang kau sebut _nakal_ , aku akan membakar dirimu yang sebelumnya telah aku salib."

"Whoa, santai, _bruh_." Taehyung mencekal jemari gemuk Jimin yang sudah mencengkeram kuat kerah kaos polonya, memberi cengiran polos untuk merespon tatapan garang dari Jimin. "Tidak akan, ya ampun. Kau tahu betul aku seperti apa, astaga, menghirup asapnya saja aku bisa pingsan, kau ingat?"

"Tenanglah, Park. Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku. Kita tidak akan terjerumus jika itu maumu, sebab ada kau yang mampu memberi batasan untukku dan karena hanya kau pula yang mengerti mana yang _baik_ dan _buruk_ untukku. Maksudku, kita sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah dan hanya kau yang tahu sifat busukku ini. Bahkan yang mengajarimu mengumpat adalah aku, nyatanya kau senang sekali mengumpati aku, bodoh. _Faktanya, kau sudah terjerumus satu keburukan olehku,_ "

Ada sedikit keraguan dalam deru napas Jimin yang tenang. Beribu macam adegan dramatis yang hanya mampu ia imajinasikan, mengira-ngira dan menimbang, memikirkan jika sebenarnya apa yang Taehyung katakan memang benar adanya. Selama ini ia juga lelah dengan pamor baik dan etiket yang sudah seperti bangsawan jaman Victoria, ia lelah jika melulu dituntut untuk _sempurna_. Semakin banyak manusia yang tercipta, semakin ketat persaingan di dunia, dan semakin nyaman kita berada dalam zona nyaman maka akan semakin lemah strategi kita dalam penyerangan. _Tidak akan_ ada ujung dalam sebuah penderitaan, _tidak akan_ pernah ada yang namanya kemenangan dalam penyiksaan, dan _tidak akan_ mampu seseorang menemukan keajaiban jika ia lemah. _Seseorang harus menjadi kuat atau mereka akan mati sia-sia._ Jimin tahu pasti hal itu.

" _Because life starts when you're out from comfort-zone_."

Selalu ada hal yang menarik dalam diri Kim Taehyung, menurut Park Jimin, sahabatnya adalah satu dari sekian juta umat yang luar biasa aneh. Dia dituntut untuk sempurna tapi sesungguhnya dia tak lebih dari seorang pembangkang, tidak bisa diatur, urakan. Tapi keteguhannya dalam membuktikan pada sekian manusia diluar sana bahwa Taehyung bisa menjadi seseorang yang mereka _minta_ , membuat Jimin membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tidak mau berkedip untuk melewatkan satu detik momentum betapa gigih Taehyung berusaha. Meski tidak selalu berhasil dengan kemenangan mutlak, ia bangga.

Kim Taehyung dengan logat bahasa asingnya yang aneh, membuat Jimin menganga karena pria itu tahu banyak tentang _life quotes_ atau beberapa kalimat motivasi yang menantang. Atau bagaimana baiknya ia dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu yang melibatkan emosi, jangankan Jimin, bahkan _security_ yang kebetulan menonton Taehyung membacakan puisi sampai menangis tidak jelas selama dua jam. Juga tentang hal-hal menantang yang suka dilakukannya, hal kotor yang dia pelajari, cara mengumpat, berkelahi, bahkan menjadi _jahat_. Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak bisa marah sebab entah mengapa Taehyung dalam mode nakal sangatlah seksi dan keren tiada banding.

Dan satu hal yang membuatnya haru, bahwa Taehyung tidak pernah lupa padanya.

 _Taehyung selalu mengingat Jimin_ , mengajarinya hal-hal baru diluar kebiasaan mereka sebagai pelajar baik hati tauladan seribu lima ratus siswa di sekolah. Entah itu tentang beladiri atau hanya berkelahi seperti _street fighter_ amatiran, mengumpat, menggoda seperti jalang; tapi Jimin menyukainya. Sebab ia tahu bahwa begitulah cara Kim Taehyung menyayanginya, caranya lain dan menantang.

"Nah," suara bass Taehyung menampar lamunan Jimin. "Sudah tentang debatnya? Sekarang nikmati hembusan angin malam meski bisa membuatmu masuk angin. Ah, harus kuakui aku benar-benar suka rancangan kamarmu tentang jendela di langit-langit kamar. Karena posisinya sungguh pas dengan bulan, sumpah demi Tuhan, rasanya seperti di planetarium. Tapi lebih keren, bonus, gratis makan minum."

Taehyung tertawa renyah saat Jimin mencibirnya dengan _'idih, dasar manusia gratisan'_.

"Rasakan betapa sejuknya lantai kayu kamarmu, juga aroma yang sangat manis dari vanilla. Suatu saat aku yakin, kau akan merindukan kamar mewahmu ini, Jimin."

Tanpa sadar dan semacam reflek, Jimin langsung melakukan yang Taehyung katakan. Ia menyesap aroma kamarnya yang nyaman, sampai pelupuk matanya menghangat dan basah. Sebab benar, ia akan dan selalu akan merindukan kamar ini. Bagaimana ia sejak masih kecil sampai besar tidur dan bersenang-senang di ruang pribadinya yang lembut, menghabiskan malam bersama Taehyung, ia tidak mengira akan berpisah dengan rumahnya untuk waktu yang lama. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, _ia tidak akan pernah kembali kemari_. Dan untuk alasan yang cukup mendasar, Jimin ingin sekali menangis.

"Menangis saja," Taehyung mengusap pelipis Jimin sampai pemuda itu terisak. "Aku tidak akan lihat, pun mengejekmu menjadi cengeng. Sebab aku tahu, kau sangat perasa, Jiminie. Kau peduli pada apapun dan _well_ , bahkan pada hal yang seharusnya bukan urusanmu. Nah, karena ini malam terakhir kita di Busan, habiskan saja dengan tangisanmu. Tidak apa, suaramu menangis saja mampu membuatku mabuk."

"Aku tidak mau menangis, _jerk_."

Taehyung tertawa. "Ah, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sayang."

"Cih," kadang Jimin sebal bagaimana Taehyung selalu tahu tentangnya. "Kau tahu? Aku terpikir hal _menarik_ untuk menghabiskan malam daripada menjadi melankolis, ck, kau itu yang kebanyakan nonton drama, tong kosong."

" – _nyaring bunyinya,_ " Taehyung tertawa, separuh menyeringai. "Hm, apa pikiran kita sama?"

Alis Jimin bertaut, "Apa?"

"Aku tahu, kau ingin _tidur_ denganku malam ini _. Aku benar_?"

Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapan Taehyung berhenti menggoda seperti setan. "Hah, ide bagus, dengan syarat, _aku yang memasukimu_."

"Ide ditolak." Taehyung menimpali. " _Suaramu yang semanis madu lebih cocok mendesah keenakan dibawahku, dalam kendaliku, meneriakkan namaku sampai suaramu serak._ "

" _Bleh_. Suaramu yang seberat macan akan memekik seperti kucing kalau kau tahu seberapa hebatnya aku memegang kontrol atas dirimu yang kerempeng,"

"Ah, kerempeng," Taehyung sengaja menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Dan aku suka yang montok, sebenarnya. _Jauh lebih seksi jika aku membuatmu menungging dengan berpeluh dan tubuh gemetaran sebab kau sudah sangat ingin aku setubuhi. Dan tidak tahan untuk segera melihat angkasa_."

Kesal dengan ucapan Taehyung yang sangat ahli dalam menggoda, Jimin bangkit dan menindih tubuh Taehyung yang masih tidak siap hingga pemuda itu terkesiap. Menimbulkan Jimin dengan kepercayaan dirinya untuk menyunggingkan _smirk_ nakalnya yang terbaik. " _Bahkan aku bisa membuatmu orgasme hanya dengan sebuah ciuman panjang sebab lidahku akan mengobrak-abrik mulutmu sampai rusak. Aku mampu membuatmu tergila-gila untuk minta digauli hanya karena aku menyentuh tubuhmu. Aku dapat dengan mudah membuatmu mengangkang penuh harap dan memohon padaku untuk segera menghujammu tanpa ampun sampai pagi dan kita ketinggalan kereta._ "

" –dan bahkan aku mampu membuatmu _lupa_ kalau kau sedang ditempat umum dan segera memperkosamu di lorong kereta dengan kau yang mampu melihat betapa _murahnya kau memohon padaku melalui bayangan dirimu di cermin._ "

"Whoa," Taehyung mencengkeram rahang Jimin. "Bicaramu seperti jalang,"

Jimin tersenyum suci, "Terima kasih kembali, jalang."

Dan mereka tidak berhenti saling mengumpati sampai tertidur karena lelah berbicara tanpa ujung. Pada akhirnya tidak ada _siapa menindih siapa_ , _siapa memasuki siapa, siapa memohon siapa_. Mereka hanya senang bercanda dengan gaya mereka, berperan seperti bintang porno, saling menggoda dan kemudian candaan itu menguar ke udara. Hanya sebuah lelucon yang dimengerti kedua belah pihak. Dan hanya dilakukan jika tidak ada oranglain. Sebuah cara bagi mereka untuk berperang dan bermain, melupakan segala problematika kehidupan yang sanggup membuat kepala meledak hanya dengan _kasih sayang_.

Malam itu, Jimin dan Taehyung tertidur di lantai kayu dengan saling berpelukan. Seperti kakak adik yang kelelahan sehabis bermain. Bermandikan pantulan cahaya rembulan yang temaram dan semilir udara malam, diiringi pekikan jangkrik yang menggema, juga dentuman jam dinding yang menjadikkannya sebuah harmoni.

 _Seoul, kami datang._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Trapped**

 **Vmin;**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **Sebuah tantangan tak tertulis dalam kisah persahabatan Taehyung dan Jimin yang tiada menemukan ujung. Problematika kehidupan yang membuat jalan cerita sahabat sempurna ini terombang-ambing dipermainkan oleh nasib. Sebuah janji yang penuh pengkhianatan dan omong-kosong. Serta pengorbanan tanpa pamrih yang tiada berbalas sebab tidak ada yang meminta, dan tidak ada yang sudi untuk sekadar berterima kasih atas jasa luar biasa secara cuma-cuma.**

 **.**

 **Content mature with some dirty talk.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**


	2. bagian satu

_**.**_ _ **Trapped.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vmin;**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Bagian Satu]**_

.

Lampu dimatikan. Tersisa cahaya yang menguar dari proyektor penuh debu yang menggantung di langit-langit, menyinari layar putih di seberang sekitar tujuh meter jauhnya. Seorang bapak tua yang mengenakan jas laborat warna putih dengan bet Universitas Negeri Seoul di bagian ulu hatinya menampakkan diri. Senyumnya menawan, penuh ketulusan, sedikit banyak membuat gadis-gadis memekik tertahan sebab ketampanan yang tidak mampu luntur.

"Kudengar sekarang aku bertemu dengan mahasiswa baru, _well_ , kalian nampak imut sekali, omong-omong. Polos tanpa sedikit noda yang mencoreng wajah kalian yang termangu, inosen. Tapi tidak ada waktu basa-basi untuk perkenalan sebab tak ada gunanya menghabiskan tiap detik yang berharga, kalian membayar untuk belajar, dan saya dibayar untuk mengajar. _That's it_."

Ada suara pekikan kekaguman entah siapa yang memulai.

"Hari ini, kita akan langsung belajar ke inti dan pastikan jas laboratorium kalian sudah wangi sebab besok kita langsung praktek, jadi, cari _partner_ kalian. Saya tidak perlu repot mencarikan pasangan untuk masing-masing dari kalian seperti anak sekolah dasar, _right_?"

" _Ah,_ " Kurang lebih delapan puluh per seratus persentase merengek sebal.

"Maaf menyela. Tapi, Pak, kami baru berumur tiga hari dan sudah praktek ke laborat? Bahkan ini jadwal perdana kami, sedangkan besok sudah harus mengaplikasikan teori? Bukan bermaksud membangkang hanya saja, tidakkah semua ini terlalu terburu-buru? Saya dengar, penjaga alat laborat tidak pernah akur dengan mahasiswa tingkat satu sebab kebanyakan dari mereka lah yang menghancurkan alat-alat mahal penunjang praktikum."

Bapak itu menukikkan alisnya. "Maksudnya, pelajar tingkat awal sangat rentan untuk merusak alat kampus sebab keterbatasan pengetahuan, ketidak terampilan, serta terlalu gugup. Dan berakhir dengan omelan panjang dari _nuna_ penjaga gudang alat laborat dan kesulitan perihal pinjam meminjam."

Setiap pasang mata akhirnya memandang lekat pada pria yang tengah asyik menyampaikan argumennya. Tidak peduli dengan betapa kesalnya raut wajah dosen dihadapannya, pemuda itu balas menatap remeh bapak tua itu, memainkan mulutnya yang menyembunyikan permen karet rasa nanas sampai kebas.

"Oleh karena argumenmu yang tepat, maka jawabannya adalah presensi hari ini, Tuan. Jadi diamlah dan pahami apa yang saya sampaikan sebab jika kau bahkan kehilangan fokus barang sedetik saja, kau dapat membuat _nuna-mu_ mengomel seperti macan datang bulan karena keterbatasan pengetahuanmu dalam kegiatan praktikum."

Ucapan yang terdengar final itu membuat siapapun terkesiap. Ia meraih pointer lasernya dan memulai presentasinya ke halaman satu. "Maka, sebelum kau membuat kesalahan, bekali dirimu dengan ilmu agar kau tahu cara bicara dengan tata krama dan sopan santun, tidak ngelantur, dan rasional."

"Ck," pemuda tadi mengerang. Merasa malu sebab dikalahkan.

Selanjutnya bapak itu menjelaskan pengantar praktikum analis yang paling sederhana; pemeriksaan kadar hemoglobin. Caranya menerangkan sangat interaktif, menyenangkan, dua arah, dan penuh gairah. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ruangan kelas jadi tidak segelap dan sesuram detik sebelum kelas dimulai.

Dan Kim Taehyung sangat suka.

Ia tidak melepas pandangan dari dosen yang sedang membuka sesi tanya jawab dengan beberapa mahasiswa di barisan depan. Matanya berbinar menatap betapa sempurna bapak tua dihadapannya ini, betapa keren caranya menyampaikan segala teori yang terdengar sulit, namun rasanya semua mampu masuk ke tiap saluran sarafnya dan begitu saja terserap ke otaknya dengan mudah.

"Ada pendapat tentang prinsip pemeriksaan hemoglobin?"

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengangkat tangannya semangat. "Hemoglobin yang dicampur dengan larutan HCl diubah menjadi _asam hematin_ , yang dapat merubah warna darah menjadi kecoklatan. Dengan bantuan tetesan _aquadest_ , warnanya jadi memudar kemudian dibandingkan dengan warna standar untuk kadar hemoglobin. Eum, untuk sejauh ini, hanya itu yang saya tahu, Pak."

"Terdengar seperti bukan pendapat," Bapak itu menimpali. "Itu memang ilmunya, Tuan. Tapi pengetahuanmu lumayan, akan kuingat wajahmu dan kita bertemu besok di laboratorium. Pelajari lebih banyak sebab saya akan bertanya banyak hal,"

Bapak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, membuat kontak mata dengan semua mahasiswa yang terduduk disana menatapnya penuh antisipasi. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan bapak dosen itu sebab sejak awal mereka sudah tahu, pria itu penuh kejutan, kejutan yang _menyiksa_.

"Dan itu berlaku untuk tiga puluh siswa dalam kelas ini juga."

"Oh, tidak." Keluhan dan erangan tidak suka mengalun dengan kencang. Seketika kepala mereka berdenyut nyeri karena tahu mereka harus belajar dengan giat bahkan sejak di hari ketiga mereka kuliah. Bukan berarti tidak siap dengan konsekuensi sebagai mahasiswa, hanya saja, bagi mereka ini terlalu mendadak dan tidak diduga. Semenarik apapun cara bapak itu mengajar, tetap saja, wajahnya seram (meski tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, namun tatapan matanya yang seruncing rubah membuat siapapun merinding) dan suaranya saat melempar pertanyaan agak mengintimidasi. Caranya menunggu jawaban sungguh tidak sabaran, terkesan mendesak, dan tidak mau tahu.

Bapak itu mematikan proyektor dan menyalakan lampu. "Saya Jung Jinyoung, sampai berjumpa besok."

.

Begitu banyak jenis makanan yang terpapar di kafetaria kampus.

Sampai Taehyung menganga sebab terlalu asyik berpikir, menimang-nimang apa kiranya yang akan ia beli. Ada begitu banyak manusia pula yang mondar-mandir dihadapannya berebut bangku. Entah mengapa untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Taehyung merasa _kecil_. Ia bahkan masih termangu, tidak berperang merebut bangku dan segera memesan.

"Butuh bantuan, _newcomer_?"

Taehyung menoleh saat suara seringan bulu terdengar, ah, dia ingat. Pemuda di kelas tadi pagi yang sudah mengajak Pak Jinyoung berdebat. Dilihat dari dekat, tampan juga. "Maaf?"

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kau nampak seperti anak ayam yang tersesat, _kid_. Kenapa tidak segera pesan sesuatu sebab waktu kita tersisa sepuluh menit lagi."

"Eum," Taehyung menepuk lehernya, merasa canggung dengan lawan bicaranya. "Begitu, _well_ , aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Dan sedang memikirkan akan makan siang dengan apa, jadi, yah –"

" _Biasakan dirimu dengan Seoul_ ," pemuda itu mengait lengan kurus Taehyung, menggiringnya masuk lebih dalam ke sisi kafetaria. Tidak begitu mengindahkan pekikan ringan dari Taehyung yang agaknya terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba darinya. Pemuda itu terus membawa Taehyung sampai ke kedai makanan cepat saji dan nampak seorang _nuna_ cantik dari balik kedainya, "Lima onigiri tuna pedas dan satu air mineral."

Begitu menerima makanannya, dia menggeret Taehyung untuh menjatuhkannya duduk di hadapannya. Dengan sebelumnya mengusir seorang perempuan yang tidak kunjung berhenti menggosip meski makanan mereka sudah habis. Ia mengulurkan tiga onigiri ke hadapan Taehyung, "Untukku?"

Dia mengangguk. "Kau tidak masalah dengan pilihan isinya, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Taehyung merobek bungkus plastik onigirinya cepat dan segera memakannya dengan lahap, tanpa tahu ada senyum dibalik wajah pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, akan ku balas hutangku besok."

"Bagaimana dengan _sekarang_ saja?"

"Eh?" Taehyung mengerjap, mengunyah makanannya lamat. "Yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih. Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Sebelumnya, _well_ , kalau terlalu mahal tidak bisa. Hari ini aku hanya mengantungi tiga ribu won, jadi –"

Buru-buru pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Bukan sesuatu yang seperti _itu_ ,"

"Hm?" Taehyung menatapnya bingung. "Lalu?"

Dalam sekejap mata, tanpa diminta, Taehyung terperangah menangkap sebuah senyum lebar yang nampak begitu manis dan sangat cocok di wajah pemuda yang bulat dan halus itu. Sebab untuk alasan yang sepele, senyuman itu mengingatkannya pada Park Jimin. Inosen dan suci. Manis dan membuai. Semakin dipikir, ia rindu sahabatnya.

" _Berteman denganku_?" Dia malah membentuk seringai. "Dan mulai sebagai _partner_ untuk praktikum besok, aku tahu masing-masing dari kita belum memiliki pasangan, jadi, _berminat_?"

"Kau pasti bercanda," Taehyung menggigit onigiri terakhirnya. "Tentu saja mau, caramu mengajak berteman seperti sedang melamar gadis untuk menikah, tahu? Aneh."

Ada sesuatu didalam perut pemuda itu yang membuatnya terasa geli. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Asing namun menantang, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya sebab ia teramat bahagia oleh Taehyung yang bersedia menjadi temannya.

"Bisa kita mulai dengan belajar bersama, _partner_?"

"Oh tentu," Taehyung mengangguk. Berucap melalui tatapannya yang bertanya, apakah dia boleh meminum air yang pemuda itu pesan; jawabannya tentu. Sebab sejak awal sebenarnya itu memang untuk Taehyung, kadang ia merasa bodoh untuk menjadi tidak peka. "Kau bisa datang ke _flat_ ku setelah kelas terakhir selesai, kalau kau mau."

"Dengan senang hati." Dia tersenyum manis sampai Taehyung tersedak. Mengusap rambut coklat emas milik Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan mata berkilat, binar, cantik. Sampai dada Taehyung serasa sesak sebab napasnya terenggut. " _I'm Jeon Jungkook, by the way._ "

Taehyung agak bergetar, "Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Aku tahu."

.

* * *

Park Jimin tengah menata omelet, nasi baru saja matang dan _rice cooker_ nya berbunyi _klik_ dengan nyaring ketika ada suara pintu terbuka dan sahutan menggelegar sekuat auman macan milik Taehyung mengudara dan sampai ke telinganya. Ia tersenyum riang dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Padahal baru enam jam tidak bertemu, rasanya sudah rindu sekali sampai mau semaput.

"Hei, _brat_ , bagaimana harimu –oh, kau bawa teman?"

Taehyung meletakkan sepatunya. "Hm, dia _partner_ praktikumku untuk besok. Pak Jinyoung akan memberikan kuis makanya kami akan belajar bersama. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Kau suka bergurau," Jimin melempar senyum ke sosok tinggi kekar di belakang Taehyung. "Buat apa tanya, _pabo_. Masuklah, dan makan dulu. Sebab kau akan menyesal karena kehilangan momentum mencicipi menu _high class_ yang baru saja kupelajari."

.

"Jenguk tampan juga,"

Suara remah keripik usai Jimin bicara membuat Taehyung menoleh. Terkejut juga tiba-tiba Jimin lewat karena sejak satu jam lalu ia sedang tenang belajar. Dan suara langkah Jimin yang berdentum membuat jantungnya berdebar kaget. "Namanya Jungkook, bukan Jenguk."

"Oh, ya." Jimin masuk kamar dan duduk di ranjang. "Lupa, hei, Jungkook sudah pulang. Kau masih saja belajar. Memang sesulit itu, ya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak sulit, hanya, gugup. Pak Jinyoung bilang dia akan mengingat wajahku dan bertanya banyak hal besok. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku bisa mampus."

"Sekejam itu?"

Sejujurnya Taehyung ingin sekali tertawa sebab wajah Jimin yang terkejut dengan mata membola sebesar pingpong itu sangatlah lucu. "Bukan begitu. Kalau beliau bertanya, dia tidak akan memberi kesempatan untuk orang lain menjawab, pokoknya harus orang yang ditanya. Caranya menunggu jawaban itu membuat merinding. Tatapan menelanjangi, kaki yang bergerak gelisah, tautan alis yang menukik tajam. Sungguh tidak sabaran dan mendesak, siapa yang tidak panik."

Jimin tertawa. "Begitulah cara seseorang membangun kepercayaan dirimu."

"Hm?"

" _Well_ ," Jimin mengunyah keripiknya lagi. "Seseorang harus menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat untuk menang, bisa jadi dosenmu itu senang padamu karena telah menjawab pertanyaan. Dan dia ingin menguji seberapa kuat kau menghadapi rintangan buatannya yang mirip _benteng takeshi_. Percayalah, beliau tertarik padamu dan ingin kau punya mental yang lebih kuat selain kognisi yang kau miliki. Seperti itu, kurasa."

Ada hening sebagai musik latar. Ada pula Taehyung yang merenungi opini Jimin, memikirkan jika apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Dia tidak boleh gentar pun merasa gugup, karena itu menjadikan dirinya lemah dan kerdil. Dia sudah di Seoul dan dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya rapuh oleh alasan sepele, sebab masih banyak hal mengerikan diluar sana. Dosen _killer_ bukanlah suatu hal besar.

"Wah," remah-remah keripik berjatuhan dan menusuk kulit Taehyung. "Kau terpana dengan ucapanku, ya? Aku saja kagum, ternyata aku ini berbakat dengan menyemangati. Kenapa aku tidak masuk psikologi saja, ya."

Taehyung melempar remah keripik ke wajah Jimin. "Karena kau cuma bisa makan!"

"Ish! Bukan bisa makan, tapi mencintai makanan. Makanya aku masuk kelas memasak, bodoh. Bedakan kedua hal itu."

"Terdengar sama," Taehyung berusaha mengambil keripik dari bungkusan ditangan Jimin tapi menyadari isinya sudah kosong, ia melempar Jimin dengan plastiknya. Sebal karena belum sempat mencicip padahal ia turut andil membayar. "Kau suka makan, cinta makan, untung kau bisa masak."

"Beruntung aku yang memasak untukmu bodoh, kalau kau –jangan harap. Yang ada aku menemukanmu memasak telur dengan lima lilin sebagai kompor."

Taehyung menyentil dahi Jimin. "Pikirmu aku tidak bisa memakai kompor, apa?"

Mereka berdua hanya tertawa. Berakhir dengan Jimin yang menarik lengan Taehyung yang seringan kapas dan berbaring di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar putih pucat yang masih asing bagi keduanya. Mengatur respirasi masing-masing usai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Tidak kusangka malah kau yang terlihat _takut_ , Tae."

"Gugup, hanya gugup."

"Terdengar sama." Jimin mendelik lucu. "Gugup karena berpikir terlalu berat sampai rasanya grogi menggerogoti pikiranmu hingga sarafmu bergetar ketakutan. Kau takut."

Suara mencebik sebal menguar sampai Jimin tertawa ringan. Selalu senang mendengar Taehyung berdecak jika kalah bicara. Sebab terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, kadang, Jimin senang melihat Taehyung bertingkah seperti bocah lucu. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa menggemaskannya seorang Kim Taehyung saat masih ingusan.

"Hanya belum terbiasa," Taehyung menimpali. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Jimin menepak sisi ranjang yang ternodai oleh remah keripik. "Berjalan baik. Aku belajar membuat omelet super, seperti yang kau makan tadi. Besok mungkin akan belajar masakan china, entahlah. Tapi sangaaat menyenangkan! Ada satu bocah kecil namanya Jihoon, dia mungil sekali, sumpah."

"Bagiku kau tetap mahkluk termungil."

"Sialan!" Jimin menjambak rambut lebat Taehyung. "Kau harus lihat sendiri dan kupastikan kau menganga sebab dia sangat mungil dalam _sweater_ hangatnya. Tapi caranya memasak justru membuatku menganga, hasilnya luar biasa. Kita menjadi teman sekarang, sebab aku _tertarik_ padanya."

Tidak tahu mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dada Taehyung yang sakit seperti tercubit perlahan. Dahinya mengerut tidak suka, menatap Jimin yang masih tertawa riang dengan kaki pendek yang ia peluk. Dia bilang bahwa Jihoon sangat menggemaskan dan seorang teman yang baik. Banyak sekali hal yang diceritakannya tentang Jihoon mulai warna rambutnya yang nyentrik, makanan kesukaannya, caranya memasak, bahkan sampai suaranya yang mungil dan semerdu dengungan harpa dari surga.

"Kenapa wajahmu?"

"Aku?" Taehyung meraba wajahnya sendiri. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Jimin menyeringai usil dengan alis yang ia buat menari. "Di dahimu tertulis _aku cemburu_."

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!"

Dan malam dua puluh September, Jimin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bergurau dengan Taehyung sampai suaranya serak dan melupakan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Sebab sesungguhnya dadanya sendiri terasa robek, sesak, penuh. Nuraninya bergerak gelisah tidak tenang. Ia menutupinya dengan baik (setidaknya ia berusaha tidak kelihatan begitu buruk di hadapan Taehyung) bahwa sesungguhnya dirinya lah yang cemburu.

.

* * *

"Sekarang kalian bisa mencoba sendiri pemeriksaan kadar Hemoglobin pada _partner_ masing-masing."

Tiga puluh mahasiswa yang berbalut jas laborat warna putih mendongak dan mengangguk. Menutup buku catatan, bergerak berhadapan dengan masing-masing pasangan, dan berdiskusi. Suasana ruang praktikum jadi agak berisik sebab acara diskusi yang dilakukan dengan tanpa malu-malu.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya yang terasa lepek karena keringat. Ia menggerutu sebab di ruangan sepengap ini tidak ada pendingin ruangan atau barangkali kipas angin, tubuh Taehyung sangat rentan dengan cuaca panas. Ia mudah berkeringat dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia mengepak kerah bajunya atau sesekali mengipas dirinya dengan kain jas yang menjuntai.

Perangai Taehyung yang kedapatan mengelap peluh yang mengucur deras dari dahi menuju rahang tegasnya itu membuat Jungkook bengong sebab pikirnya Taehyung sangat sempurna dari sudut manapun sampai ia bingung, apa wajah macam itu bisa terlihat jelek?

Suara dehaman berat menyadarkan lamunan Jungkook. "Ayo kita juga coba,"

"Oh, tentu." Jungkook tergagap dan mengerang. Ia membuka bagian atas _penlancet_ dan memasukkan _blood lancet_ , membuka penutup bulatnya kemudian menutupnya lagi. Mengatur ketajaman tusukan jarum ke nomor empat dan mengeceknya dengan menekan tombol per diujungnya dengan ibu jari. Menatap Taehyung antusias, "Kau jadi probandusku dulu."

"Loh? Aku?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Dengan sigap meraih jemari kurus Taehyung kehadapannya dan mengoles telunjuk panjang itu dengan _alcohol swabs_ sekali usap. Ada kebanggaan tersendiri dalam dirinya mengetahui bahkan jemari Taehyung sangat indah dan selembut sutra. "Nanti aku jadi pasienmu, Tae. Nah, sekarang jangan gugup."

"Dibilang begitu malah jadi gugup,"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sekali hentak, mengaum dalam hati sebab mendapati Taehyung tertawa lebar karena canggung atas ucapannya. Matanya jadi sipit karena mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapi. Jungkook sejenak mengangumi dan bersyukur telah diberikan kesempatan menikmati momentum seperti ini. "Sebab akan ditusuk atau karena jemarimu digenggam olehku?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh dengan ucapan _partner_ nya, terdengar seperti sebuah rayuan picisan yang sering ia gunakan bersama Jimin saat bercanda. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Selesai dengan berdiam diri, Jungkook bergerak meneteskan larutan HCl kedalam tabung ukur sampai kebatas angka dua. Memastikan tidak kurang pun lebih, memasukkannya kedalam _haemometer_ kemudian menyiapkan diri dengan _penlancet_ dan menghadap Taehyung. Sekali lagi ia meraih jemari panjang itu dan mulai menusuknya.

Jungkook lupa untuk memberi aba-aba atau sekadar memperingati Taehyung kalau dirinya akan memulai, jadi dia mendengar pekikan Taehyung yang menggemaskan seperti kucing. Dia ikut terperanjat karena tubuh Taehyung bergerak tiba-tiba. Begitu matanya yang bulat menatap Taehyung, pemuda itu memberikan cengiran polosnya sampai Jungkook melemah seketika.

Kemudian ia menekan telunjuk Taehyung hingga darahnya keluar lebih banyak. Setelahnya ia mengambil pipet hemoglobin dan segera menyedotnya ketika darah Taehyung hampir menetes jatuh. Ia mati-matian menyedot darah Taehyung untuk sampai ke batas standar di pipet itu, menyesuaikan angka sebagai pembatas takaran agar tidak kurang maupun lebih.

Ketika Jungkook akhirnya berhasil, Taehyung dengan gerakan secepat kilat mengambil tabung di haemometer untuk diserahkan pada partnernya. Pikirnya Jungkook akan mengambilnya, namun siapa sangka kalau Jungkook justru menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung dan membiarkannya memegang tabung itu sementara partnernya sibuk meniupkan darah kedalam tabung dengan lambat dan penuh waspada. Professor Jinyoung sudah memeringati kalau menumpahkan darah kedalam tabung harus teliti, jangan sembarangan atau akan timbul gelembung udara yang akan memengaruhi kadar HCl maupun darah sehingga hasil akhirnya bisa saja kacau.

Tidak ada objek menarik lainnya selain Jungkook, dengan tanpa paksaan, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang memasang raut serius. Ada setidaknya lima tetes keringat yang _nangkring_ di pelipisnya mengantri untuk terjun bebas.

"Tae, _aquadest_ nya."

"Ah, oh, ya." Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya, menangkap _aquadest_ kemudian menambahkan tiga tetes kedalam tabung yang warna cairannya sudah menjadi coklat pekat. Mengaduknya lembut penuh kekuatan. Sesekali menelisik warnanya, karena belum sesuai dengan warna standar _haemometer_ , ia menambahkan dua tetes lagi. Dengan perlahan meletakkannya kembali ke _haemometer_.

Kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekat penuh irama. Matanya memicing tajam, memastikan apakah warna kedua tabung sudah sama. Jungkook bergumam kemudian menambah tiga tetes aquadest lagi dan mengaduk tabung itu. Ia fokus mengamati sampai Taehyung memekik, "Wah. Aku tidak tahu aku anemia, nilai Hb-ku hanya delapan. Kau berhasil, Kook."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Selamat untukmu Tuan Jeon, namun kau melupakan pasienmu."

Keduanya bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dan menyeramkan daripada suara berat dan tepukan ringan di meja praktikum mereka yang dilakukan oleh Profesor Jinyoung. Tatapan rubahnya membuat mereka merinding sejenak sampai sifat pembangkang Jungkook muncul. " _Maaf_?"

Profesor menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah Taehyung. "Kecerobohanmu membuat Taehyung mengotori jas labnya sebab kau lupa menghentikan pendarahan di telunjuknya, _genius_."

Buru-buru Jungkook menghentakkan tubuh ringan Taehyung menghadap dirinya dan mendapati darah Taehyung mengucur pelan sampai mengotori jas labnya yang putih dan kaku. Taehyung sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook. Sebab _shit,_ ini jas lab baru miliknya dan sudah kotor oleh kecerobohannya di hari pertama praktikum. Bahkan ia sudah mencuci jasnya sendiri dengan tangan menggunakan _softener_ dengan wangi lima bunga terharum di dunia (menurut iklan di TV) karena sangat menyayangi jas barunya. Sial, sekarang harus kotor dengan darahnya sendiri. Atas pemikirannya yang memang kadang _absurd_ , dia merasa seperti perempuan yang _bocor_ saat datang bulan.

Taehyung meliukkan badannya mengambil _tissue_ di ujung meja ketika Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba menarik telunjuknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Taehyung tidak memiliki waktu untuk bereaksi atau menanggapi. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menatapi Jungkook yang tengah menyedot darahnya seperti vampire kelaparan. Ia merasa nyeri sebab lukanya memang agak dalam ditambah gerakan tubuhnya yang terkejut saat ditusuk membuat lukanya robek makin lebar.

Kehangatan mulut Jungkook membuatnya geli, liur yang membasahi jarinya membuat lukanya terasa semakin perih meski berangsur membaik. Gerakan menyedot yang Jungkook lakukan membuat kepalanya berdenyut, seketika tubuhnya ikut kaku. Dan lidahnya membeku kehabisan kosakata. Pikirannya melebur dengan seluruh darah miliknya yang ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Jungkook.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, mengamati luka di telunjuknya yang sudah mengering. Darahnya sudah tidak keluar meski ia bisa melihat ada bekas goresan menyembul di kulit halusnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah percaya dengan paham menyedot darah untuk menghentikan pendarahan kecil. Pikirnya hal semacam ini hanya terjadi di drama untuk adegan romantisme saja, jadi, artikel tentang liur yang dapat menyembuhkan luka itu benar adanya. Mungkin ia harus memberitahu Jimin sepulang kuliah nanti, sebab pembicaraan ini menarik.

"Berikan jas lab milikmu padaku,"

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

Jungkook melirik sudut jas lab milik Taehyung yang kotor terkena darah sudah mengering. "Aku akan mengirimnya ke binatu. Hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah lalai membiarkan lukamu terbuka. Kalau aku lebih teliti, harusnya jasmu masih seperti baru."

"Tidak perlu repot,"

Namun bukan Jungkook namanya kalau merasa repot. Dibanding merasa direpotkan, ia lebih suka dengan kata merasa bersalah. Menurutnya Taehyung terlalu baik sebab kalau itu dirinya, sudah pasti telinga partnernya berdenyut oleh omelan Jungkook yang tidak akan berhenti. Ia pasti marah jika jas lab miliknya yang baru sudah kotor. Memang terlihat sepele tapi Jungkook membenci ketidak sempurnaan.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Biarkan aku bersikap baik, Tae."

"Kau sudah cukup baik untuk –"

"Berikan padaku sebelum aku membuka paksa jas kotor itu dari tubuhmu, _disini, sekarang juga_."

Suara yang dalam itu terdengar mengintimidasi di pendengaran Taehyung. Ada tekanan dalam tiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Jungkook. Pandangan matanya juga berkilat, iris matanya yang gelap membuatnya ngeri sebab Jungkook amat menyeramkan dan diktator. Ucapannya terdengar ambigu, ia hanya terbiasa berucap _kotor_ dengan Park Jimin. Jika itu oranglain, maka Taehyung akan menjadi pria tauladan yang baik hati serta santun. Bicara dengan Jungkook membuatnya canggung, sadar bahwa melihat Jungkook bagaikan cerminan dirinya yang pembangkang dan suka bicara kotor seperti penggoda. "Uh, oke."

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu maksud senyuman aneh di wajah Jungkook.

.

* * *

Hari Minggu yang mendung.

Cuaca dingin sejak pagi. Matahari masih enggan muncul sebab terlalu mengantuk dibalik awan. _Flat_ murah yang ditinggali Jimin dan Taehyung tidak memiliki penghangat. Terlalu boros, kalau Jimin berpendapat. Jadi Jimin menggelung dirinya dalam selimut tebal setelah melapisi tubuhnya dengan dua sweater hangat dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh susu.

Masih jam tujuh pagi. Sialnya, Jimin tidak bisa kembali terlelap meski suasana sangat mendukung. Ia juga belum mandi karena terlalu malas. Air pasti terasa sangat dingin dan Jimin benci itu. Ini hari libur jadi ia bebas akan membersihkan dirinya jam berapa pun ia mau. Ia membungkus tubuh mungilnya dalam selimut putih yang ia bawa dari kamar, duduk di sofa empuk kecil dengan kaki terangkat kemudian meminum susunya sembari menonton _Spongebob Squarepants_.

Jimin mengeratkan selimutnya ketika ia mendapati Taehyung sudah berpakaian rapi. Rambutnya ditata, memakai kaus katun warna putih polos ditutup _coat_ hijau coklat yang menjuntai sampai ke lutut. _Jeans_ belel yang warnanya sedikit pudar dan robek sana sini serta kaus kaki pendek warna hitam. Jimin menelisik sahabatnya yang nampaknya akan pergi ke suatu tempat, meski terheran; tidak biasanya Taehyung suka bepergian sepagi ini. Merasa malu karena dirinya masih terlihat gembel karena kedinginan.

Tunggu, buat apa malu. "Mau kemana kau sepagi ini?"

Taehyung memasang _Rolex_ di lengan kirinya. Mendekati Jimin dan menegak susu hangat yang dihadiahi pekikan nyaring dari Jimin hingga telinganya pekak. Dia bersumpah kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan suara tenor milik Jimin yang terdengar seperti lumba-lumba.

"Ada janji dengan Jungkook."

"Lagi?" Jimin mengganti _channel_ tv, dia tidak terlalu suka _Spongebob_. "Kau selalu pergi dengannya belakangan ini. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?"

Perlu diingat bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak akan sudi merasa iba pada wajah Jimin yang sengaja dibuat _aegyo_ sebab, tidaklah imut melainkan jijik. Efek persahabatan mereka yang sudah seteguh batu karang, Taehyung mampu keluar dari jeratan _aegyeo_ sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan terpedaya lagi oleh wajah memelas yang sekarang nampak aneh (walau sebenarnya menggemaskan sekali, Taehyung ingin memekik tapi dia sangat gengsi jika berurusan dengan Park Jimin).

"Ayolah," Taehyung menggelitik rahang Jimin. "Kita tinggal bersama, sarapan, nonton tv, makan malam, bahkan tidur bersama. Kita sudah hidup berdampingan seperti suami istri, Jimin. Dan kau masih menyimpan rindu sebesar itu padaku?"

Jimin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku juga tidak melarangmu pergi dengan teman baru, hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang memiliki _quality time_. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan tapi kau selalu tergesa saat akan berangkat kuliah. Jadwal kelasmu berakhir jauh lebih lama dariku, dan aku masih punya hati untuk tidak mengganggumu yang sedang lelah."

"Kau bisa mencariku saat jam makan siang, demi Tuhan, jarak fakultas mu denganku hanya berjarak lima ratus meter. Salah siapa yang menolak makan siang bersama minggu lalu, kau pikir?"

"Sudah kubilang saat itu ada seleksi senat!" Jimin membela diri. "Lagipula sembilan puluh per seratus, kau yang selalu menolak makan siang bersama, Taetae. Kau bilang, harus menemui Profesor Jinyoung, menyerahkan tugas, laporan praktikum, pergi _bersama Jungkook_ , mengerjakan tugas _bersama Jungkook_ , bahkan kau pernah membatalkan janji karena telah makan _bersama Jungkook_. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang harus marah disini."

"Begini," Taehyung memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf jika selalu membuatmu kesal karena tidak bisa _hang out_ atau bermain bersamamu, Jim. Tapi kau harus mengerti, aku sungguh banyak laporan dan tugas. Bukan meremehkan tapi jurusanmu tidak sama mengikatnya denganku. Aku penat, banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Dan soal Jungkook, kau kan tahu dia temanku di kelas. Sama sepertimu yang berteman dengan Jihoon. Kau tidak bisa selalu membutuhkanku, bukan? Kita memiliki jadwal yang berbeda sekarang, bukan berarti pula aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi, kau tetap sahabatku yang _the only one, the best of the best_. Masalahnya, kita memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, setidaknya sekarang."

Ada jeda waktu beberapa detik bagi Jimin untuk terdiam. Ia tahu dan sangat paham kalau Taehyung amat sibuk dengan tugas dan kuliahnya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Taehyung sudah resmi jadi anggota himpunan mahasiswa yang Jimin yakin akan sangat sibuk. Sejenak bangga pada sahabatnya sebab dirinya yang kerdil ini bahkan tidak mampu lolos menjadi anggota senat. Dipikir-pikir, Taehyung belum tahu soal ini sebab tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakannya. Ia mengerti kalau Taehyung memiliki teman baru sebagaimana dirinya memiliki Jihoon tapi apakah Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama dengannya; bahwa sebaik apapun teman baru yang dimiliki rasanya tetap berbeda.

Tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi hebatnya Kim Taehyung dimata Jimin. Baginya pemuda bersuara berat itu sangat berarti, menyenangkan, menarik, menggoda. Ia senang dengan Jihoon tapi harinya lebih menyenangkan jika dihabiskan dengan Taehyung yang berlari di pikirannya. Tetap ada perasaan hampa yang menganga didalam dadanya, menggema memanggil nama Taehyung penuh kerinduan. Ia sungguh merindukan Taehyung yang biasanya memberikan senyum kotaknya dipagi ketika Jimin bangun, ia terbiasa dengan rangkulan menyesakkan dari lengan kurusnya, ia masih mengingat rasanya dijejali bekal makan siang olehnya.

 _Jimin merindukan Taehyung, meski mereka tengah bersama._

"Hei, Jimin." Taehyung menarik lembut selimut yang menutupi wajah Jimin. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bersarang dihatinya, tidak seharusnya ia bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi. Jimin bilang dia ingin bercerita banyak hal dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang Taehyung tidak tahu; kalau Jimin sedang sedih. Akhir-akhir ini Jimin nampak lesu bagai burung tanpa sayap. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud."

Sedikit sakit melihat Jimin jadi pendiam. "Minggu depan. Aku janji minggu depan kita –"

"Pergilah."

"Apa?"

Senyum yang terpatri membuat dada Taehyung berdenyut. Rasanya nyeri sampai ke ulu hati, merobek jantungnya seketika. Ia tahu kalau Jimin terluka. "Kasihan Jungkook menunggu, pergilah. Sebaiknya kau bawa payung, diluar mendung dan kurasa akan hujan."

"Jimin –"

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

* * *

Pertengahan semester tiga, dan Jimin masih tidak terbiasa.

Begitu banyak hal yang mengganggu fokusnya. Taehyung selalu senang menari dan memporak porandakan pikirannya. Pikirnya Taehyung akan memiliki waktu luang saat libur semester kemarin tapi semua memang hanya sampai di angannya saja sebab sahabatnya justru pergi ke Gwangju untuk sebuah acara himpunan. Dia bilang ternyata harus mendekam lebih lama, ada hal menarik yang bisa dijadikan bahan penelitian, katanya. Sejenak Jimin sedih; _apa dia tidak lebih menarik?_

Jimin tidak ingin berburuk sangka maupun marah pada Taehyung. Ia sangat menyayanginya, hanya saja, ia lelah merasa _sendiri_. Ia kesal bahwa Taehyung nampak baik-baik saja sedangkan dirinya sudah menyedihkan seperti gembel karena kesepian, berharap Taehyung meliriknya sekali saja. Mengajaknya bermain atau sekadar mengobrol untuk lima menit penuh; Jimin hanya mampu mewujudkannya dalam bunga tidur saja setiap harinya.

Ia tengah membuat graffiti nama Kim Taehyung saat Jihoon duduk disampingnya. "Kau ini seperti mayat hidup, tahu? Aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau mencekikmu supaya cepat mati."

"Hentikan kebiasaan bicara kasar, tidak cocok untukmu."

"Diamlah," Jihoon menyodorkan _Sprite_ kaleng pada Jimin. "Kalau kau sebegitu kesepian, kau bisa mengisi harimu dengan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Dibanding dengan mencoret buku catatanmu dengan hal tidak penting."

Jimin mendelik, "Kim Taehyung itu _penting_ bagiku,"

"Tapi tidak dengan tulisan graffitimu yang payah, Jimin. Kau menghabiskan belasan lembar kertas untuk mengukir namanya yang bahkan tidak mau lagi bicara denganmu. Dia tidak akan datang meski kau menggambar ukiran namanya sebagus Da Vinci sekalipun, kau bilang dia sedang di lahan praktik?"

Jimin mengangguk, menutup bukunya. Mendesah pelan sebab Jihoon dengan ucapan pahitnya selalu benar dan membuatnya kalap tidak mampu membalas. Terkadang ia sebal karena menjadi lemah dan Jihoon yang bahkan lebih mungil darinya membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan tidak berdaya. Ia meneguk _Sprite_ nya dengan cepat, ia haus omong-omong.

Bicara soal _Sprite_ , ini minuman favorit Taehyung.

Rasa rindunya semakin besar. "Ya, di Rumah Sakit Hankuk. Dia bilang hanya dua minggu tapi ini sudah lewat lima hari. Si bedebah itu –!"

"Sudah coba pergi kesana?"

Jimin menggeleng. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu pengecut bahkan untuk sahabatnya sendiri. Ia sering berpikir untuk pergi kesana sesekali. Mengiriminya makan siang atau buah dan vitamin, mungkin. Paling tidak menjenguknya, melihat apa Taehyung melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, atau sekadar memastikan sahabatnya hidup dengan baik, makan dengan benar, cukup istirahat, dan sehat. Tapi nyalinya ciut ketika mendapat notifikasi _kakaotalk_ darinya; sebuah foto dirinya bersama Jungkook di _lobby_ Rumah Sakit dengan wajah gembira.

 _Aku senang disini! Menyenangkan sekali, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Jiminie. –Taehyung_

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dibanding melihat Taehyung hidup dengan baik, Jimin rasa. Memang tidak sepatutnya ia khawatir sebab Jungkook ada disana. Ia tidak pantas untuk menapakkan kaki disana sebab ia akan berakhir seperti orang bodoh, celingukan mencari sosok Taehyung yang entah berada dimana. Tidak seharusnya ia berharap bisa menjaganya, memastikan Taehyung hidup dengan baik jika Jungkook lebih berkompeten menjamin Taehyung aman bersamanya.

Ia hanya malas mengakui ia benci tanggungjawabnya direnggut.

"Kakakku membutuhkan seorang pelayan,"

"Apa?"

Jihoon sendawa usai menegak _coca cola_. Wajahnya merengut lucu akibat perih bercampur gatal bersarang di hidungnya. Efek soda memang tidak terlalu bagus tapi Jihoon sangat menyukai minuman aneh ini. "Cafe kakakku kekurangan pegawai, dia baru memecat beberapa karyawan sebab ketahuan mencuri uang di mesin kasir."

"Wah, jahatnya." Jimin ikut sendawa. "Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Supaya kau bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk sesuatu yang berguna. Mengisi waktu luangmu dengan mengumpulkan uang daripada menulis graffiti tidak jelas seperti itu."

Jimin menjitak kepala Jihoon. "Seperti kau bisa menggambar saja."

"Terserahlah! Hei, bagaimana? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu murung terus, sehari dua hari tidak masalah. Tapi kau terus begitu selama dua semester. Kau harus perhatikan kuliahmu juga. Lagipula si Taehyung itu juga sedang berjuang dengan kulianhnya, 'kan? Jangan jadi lemah, kau harus kuat atau kau bisa mati sia-sia."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan kesempatan seperti ini datang padanya. Awalnya ia memang bermimpi akan bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah restoran atau minimarket. Tapi ia ingin melakukannya bersama Taehyung, sebab pasti akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ia berangan seperti di drama, pulang kuliah bersama kemudian berlari karena hampir terlambat bekerja. Kemudian bekerja hingga larut, makan ramen di kedai tengah malam, lalu tidur berdampingan.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang mustahil terjadi, bukan?

"Aku juga bekerja disana –disuruh kakak, sebenarnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu. Kalau aku ada kegiatan senat kau bisa duluan ke cafe, kakakku orang yang menyenangkan, kok. Mungkin kau bisa berteman dengannya."

.

"Ini seragam milikmu."

Jihoon sedang ke toilet. Jimin tengah melamun di bangku _pantry_ ketika kakak Jihoon datang memberikan seragam karyawan cafe padanya. Suaranya lebih berat dibanding Jihoon jadi ia agak terkejut, sebenarnya ia sebal. Kakak beradik ini senang sekali mengejutkan orang dengan muncul tiba-tiba.

Bagaimanapun ia harus membuat kesan baik sebab dia akan jadi _boss_ nya. "Terima kasih, _sajang-nim_."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Agak aneh mendengarnya darimu. Mungkin karena kau temannya Jihoon, sebenarnya aku tidak setua itu –"

"Memang kelihatan, sih." Jimin segera menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara. " _Maaf_ ,"

Pemuda itu tertawa ringan menanggapi sikap gugup Jimin. Sejak Jihoon mengenalkannya tadi, dirinya sudah memekik dalam hati kalau Jimin sangat menggemaskan. Sikapnya lugu dan sopan, meski senyumnya agak dipaksakan. "Kau lucu. Ah, begini. Panggil aku _hyung_ , semua karyawan tidak memanggilku sajang-nim, Jimin-ah. Tidak perlu formalitas sebab aku belum pantas mendapat sanjungan sebesar itu, menurutku."

Jimin mengangguk afirmatif. "Baik, _hyung_. Kau mudah sekali menerimaku bekerja."

"Pelayan tidak memerlukan kualifikasi khusus," dia menanggapi. "Namaku Min Yoongi, omong-omong."

.

Sudah sejak jauh hari Yoongi diperingatkan tentang Jimin. Jihoon bilang kalau dia menitipkan temannya itu pada kakaknya. Katanya Jimin memerlukan sesuatu yang berguna di hidupnya. Menurut cerita Jihoon, Jimin sedang sedih sebab sahabatnya sedang pergi dan tak kunjung kembali. Mungkin ini perkara mengapa Jimin tidak begitu banyak bicara atau tersenyum. Padahal jika dipikir, Jimin akan sangat menawan jika tersenyum.

Maka ketika cafe sedang sepi, Yoongi mendekati Jimin yang tengah mengelap gelas kaca di ruang peralatan makan. Samar-samar ia mendengar Jimin bersenandung, terdengar sangat indah dan manis. Suaranya lembut dan ringan seperti kapas sampai Yoongi merinding meski dengan dengungan sekecil tangisan kucing. Sejenak ia teringat adiknya yang suaranya juga bagus.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, _hyung_?"

"Ah? Aku?" Yoongi menepuk lehernya canggung. "Baru saja. Mm, suaramu bagus,"

Tidak disangka suara tertawanya juga merdu.

"Apa kau sebaiknya duduk di panggung dan bernyanyi saja, ya?"

"Eh? Tidak," Jimin meletakkan gelas itu ke etalase dan menepak seragamnya. Menghadapkan dirinya dengan Yoongi yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda perihal tinggi badan. Ia baru tahu kalau kakak beradik ini memiliki genetika bertubuh mungil. Yoongi bilang usianya dua puluh lima, dan tingginya sama dengan dirinya yang masih sembilan belas. "Aku tidak semahir itu, hanya senang menyelingi waktu dengan bergumam tidak jelas."

Yoongi mendengus dan duduk di sebuah kursi plastik. "Kau harus mendengarku bernyanyi sebelum menilai suaramu yang seindah nyanyian dewi surga, Jimin-ah."

"Dewi surga apanya," Jimin tertawa renyah dan ikut menjatuh dudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Yoongi, menarik dirinya mendekat dengan lawan bicaranya itu. "Kalau begitu, bernyanyilah."

"Aku belum ingin kau tuli,"

Sebuah keajaiban ketika Yoongi akhirnya mendengar tawa yang berderai dari mulut Jimin. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bisa melihat karyawannya bahagia, jika sebelumnya Jimin hanya tersenyum separuh maka ini mampu membuat dadanya sesak. Ada perasaan bangga dalam dirinya melihat Jimin yang tengah mengusap sudut matanya yang berair sebab terlalu keras tertawa.

Ia menerka-nerka, apakah Jihoon pernah melihat Jimin tertawa?

" _You and your jokes, really_." Jimin mengusak rambutnya. "Aku sudah menahan tawa sejak kau bengong seperti orang dungu di ambang pintu tadi. Kali ini aku sungguhan tidak tahan lagi. Kau menyenangkan dan lucu, _hyung_."

"Senang melihatmu tertawa."

"Hm?"

Yoongi tidak langsung merespon, menimbang apa yang harus ia bicarakan lagi. Ia ingin mengungkit masalah Jimin tapi apakah pantas, ia baru saja berhasil membuatnya terpingkal dan ia tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat Jimin sedih kembali. Tapi ia berambisi menyelesaikan keterpurukan Jimin sampai ke akar permasalahannya. "Kudengar kau murung di kampus,"

Melihat reaksi Jimin yang terkejut, Yoongi menyesal.

"Hanya temanku. Tidak, maksudku, _sahabatku_. Kami sudah bersama sejak sekolah menengah dan sekarang kami di Seoul, kampus yang sama meski berbeda jurusan. Belakangan ini kami jarang bertemu meski tinggal bersama, _itu saja_. Jangan terlalu mengindahkan cerita Jihoon, itu hanya perasaan kekanakkan yang terkadang muncul begitu saja."

Yoongi memandang Jimin dalam diam. "Ya, aku memang mendengar ceritamu dari si judes itu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kalian tidak bertemu lagi?"

Ada sedikit keraguan sebelum Jimin menjawabnya, "Dia memiliki kesibukan baru. Juga teman baru, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ah, bukan berarti aku membencinya, aku tidak melarangnya memiliki teman selain diriku, kok. Hanya –"

Entah darimana sebuah keberanian mampu mendorong Yoongi untuk mengelus rambut keperakan milik Jimin yang selembut katun, memberinya tepukan suportif di bahunya dan tersenyum lembut sampai Jimin terkesima. "Kau bisa mencariku kapanpun. Aku tidak berusaha menggantikan posisinya tapi, kau selalu bisa datang padaku. Termasuk kalau kau rindu padanya dan ingin melakukan sesuatu."

 _Sebuah kesempatan_. Tawaran emas yang menggiurkan.

"Apapun?"

"Tentu."

Jimin mengangguk mantap saking senangnya. "Mari kita mulai dengan bertukar nomor dan _id kakaotalk_."

.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam.

Jimin baru pulang dari kerja _part time_ nya di café Yoongi. Punggungnya terasa remuk sampai ke sumsum tulang, peluhnya tidak berhenti mengucur, dan kepalanya masih berdenyut pegal. Hari ini banyak pelanggan yang melemparkan diri untuk melepas dahaga di cafe sederhana itu sampai Jimin tidak kuat bahkan sekadar mengeluh.

Air panas baru saja siap ketika Jimin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju pintu dan mendapati Taehyung yang penampilannya sudah kusut bukan main.

"Hei, Tae." Jimin beranjak membantu Taehyung membawakan ranselnya. Juga melepas _coat_ nya. "Kau nampak lelah, mandilah dulu. Aku baru saja menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi,"

"Hm."

 _Selalu berakhir seperti ini_. Jimin tersenyum lebar meski hatinya merasa perih untuk sesaat. Tidak ada waktu dan kesempatan bagi Jimin untuk mengeluh atas apa yang dideritanya. Ia ingin memaki Taehyung tapi tidak tega, ia ingin Taehyung bicara tapi tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya yang membuka mata saja tidak mampu lagi. Sudah satu tahun lebih mereka bersahabat dalam diam, cukup membuat Jimin tersiksa dan bersumpah bahwa ia bisa saja gila.

Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk marah, ia hanya mampu menggiring Taehyung ke kamar mandi dan membantu melepas pakaian yang bau apek dan lengket oleh keringat. Jimin meringis membayangkan betapa lelah Taehyung selama ini. Menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu egois untuk _meminta_ atensi, padahal Taehyung sedang berjuang menuntut ilmu. Bukannya mendukung, ia justru _kecewa_ dengan sahabatnya yang bertempur dengan jadwal padat tanpa celah.

"Mandilah." Jimin meletakkan pakaian lusuh itu ke keranjang. "Setelah itu istirahat."

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Astaga –!" Jimin hampir melompat ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahunya saat ia sedang fokus meletakkan kardus yang entah apa isinya tapi berat sekali. Ia selalu sebal bagaimana boss-nya senang membuatnya olahraga jantung dan hampir mati karena serangan mendadak. "Berhenti membuatku kaget, astaga, _hyung_."

Saat Yoongi tertawa, Jimin selalu mendengus. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Sahabatmu,"

"Oh," butuh sekitar lima detik untuknya terdiam kemudian berkata, "Tidak begitu berubah. Kami tetap sama seperti biasanya; diam, tanpa tawa, dan _hampa_. Belakangan ini dia pulang larut, sebelas atau kadang sampai jam satu pagi. Aku kasihan melihatnya, mau bicara pun, aku tidak tega. Aku ingin bertanya paling tidak, _'apa kau sudah makan?'_ tapi dia selalu pulang dengan mata terpejam dan mengigau. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup."

Tanpa suruhan, Yoongi meletakkan beberapa kardus gula dan kopi ke lemari paling atas. Yang disambut senyuman Jimin. Mereka duduk lagi disana, biasanya Yoongi yang memulai percakapan. Jika bukan dengan Taehyung, Jimin masih agak sungkan bicara leluasa dengan oranglain. Meski ia senang berbincang dengan siapapun, termasuk Yoongi. Selain pendengar yang baik, dia seorang kakak penuh perhatian dan sering memberi nasihat. Meski sebagian besar usulan darinya tidak dapat ia lakukan sebab keadaan Taehyung yang mengenaskan.

"Tidak apa, toh sahabatmu sedang lelah. Anggap saja ini semacam latihan beradaptasi."

"Dan membutuhkan waktu setahun lebih?"

Ada nada yang Jimin tinggikan dan penuh penekanan dalam membantah pernyataan Yoongi. Sedikit tidak terima dengan pendapat yang terdengar begitu simpel dan tanpa empati. Orang memang selalu mudah bicara ketika tidak merasakan penyiksaan sedalam ini.

Bersyukur Yoongi memiliki pembawaan diri yang kalem. "Adaptasi tidak memiliki batas waktu. Tergantung bagaimana kau bisa menyesuaikan dirimu dengan keadaan, Jimin-ah. Tidak peduli setahun, sepuluh, dua puluh, seratus; ketika kau mampu beradaptasi pada waktu tertentu, saat itulah penderitaanmu berakhir. Jangan marah, itu hanya pendapatku."

"Yah." Jimin mengipasi wajahnya yang panas. Tahu saja dia sedang marah, "Kau benar, _hyung_. Hanya saja, aku tidak biasa. Kami sering bertengkar tapi tidak pernah diam, kami menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi sebentar lalu saling bicara dan memaafkan. _It's done_. Tapi sekarang, berbeda, _hyung_."

"Lalu? Kau tidak tega mengajaknya bicara, juga kesal karena saling diam; _apa maumu_?"

 _Tidak tahu_. Sejujurnya jawaban yang terbesit adalah _**aku sungguh tidak tahu**_. Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan, dan sekali lagi, Yoongi benar. Ia ingin mengakhiri ketidak jelasan ini, pun ia tidak bisa membuat Taehyung lebih lelah dengan ocehan kekanakan darinya. Ia sungguh bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, merencanakan sesuatu pun tidak.

Yoongi tertawa lagi. "Maaf jika menekanmu. Aku juga tidak tega melihatmu merana seperti ampas kopi basi. Aku ingin membantumu, semudah itu. Dan jika kau membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada. Tapi kalau kau tidak menginginkan apapun, tidak masalah. Tidak ada ikatan, benar?"

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, _hyung_."

"Untuk?"

"Sifat egoisku. Kekanakanku. Kau sudah sangat baik untuk membuatku tertawa dan memberiku solusi untuk masalah sepele ini. Padahal kau sibuk dengan manajerial cafe-mu. Waktumu seperti tersita untukku seorang saja, duh kan, jadi _kegeeran_. Ah, lupakan sajalah."

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk tidak menculik Jimin sebab pemuda itu sangat lucu.

* * *

"Kau baru pulang, Jiminie?"

Tidakkah ia salah dengar? Barusan itu suara Taehyung yang amat ia rindu sampai ke seluruh saraf tepinya hingga lututnya melemas. Maka ketika ia mendapati Taehyung menatapnya lembut seluruh akal sehatnya hilang, melebur bersama angin malam, dan berkabut. "Kau darimana saja?"

"K- kerja,"

Alis Taehyung bertaut. "Jimin, kau bekerja? Hebat sekali sahabatku ini, kemarilah kau." Taehyung menangkap kepala mungil Jimin dan mengusak rambutnya yang lepek, mengukungnya diantara satu lengan yang kurus namun kuat. Tertawa seraya mencubiti pipi gembul Jimin sampai mereka tersandung hingga sedikit oleng.

"Iya, aku bosan tidak melakukan apapun jadi aku bekerja _part time_ di sebuah cafe."

"Pasti keren," Taehyung membawakan ransel Jimin dan menggiringnya duduk di sofa. "Seperti di drama. Anak kuliahan kerja di cafe sampai larut, astaga, seperti adengan drama betulan. Hei, Jimin. jangan tertarik dengan _boss_ mu seperti di drama juga, ya."

"Apaan, tidak mungkin! Boss-ku itu laki-laki."

Taehyung memasang wajah jahil. "Ah, aku tersinggung. Padahal sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama. Sejujurnya aku juga sedang bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk segera melamarmu, menikahimu. Tapi kau tidak tertarik dengan pria, ya, hm."

"Kau ini asal bicara." Jimin tergelak. "Kalau laki-lakinya kau, sih, aku mau kok."

"Hm," Taehyung menjawil dagu Jimin iseng. "Kalau kita menikah sekarang saja, bagaimana?"

Dengan gerakan kilat, Jimin memukul wajah sahabatnya dengan ransel. Tertawa riang karena reaksi Taehyung yang begitu lucu. Juga bahagia menemukan sahabatnya telah kembali. Kim Taehyung telah pulang. Dan kini Kim Taehyung tengah bersamanya. Mungkin Yoongi benar, hanya perlu menunggu dengan sabar maka penderitaanmu akan berakhir. Seperti saat ini, penantiannya terbayarkan oleh buah dari kesabaran tiada ujung; Kim Taehyung dan ucapan tidak warasnya.

 _Kim Taehyung kembali._

.

Hari Minggu cerah dan tenang.

Juga merupakan Minggu paling membahagiakan bagi Jimin setidaknya saat Taehyung asyik dengan kesibukan kuliahnya. Pagi buta Jimin pergi ke pasar, belanja bahan makanan sebab berniat masak besar hari ini. Hadiah dari perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk dirinya sendiri; merayakan kepulangan Taehyung.

Jimin meletakkan dua kantung plastik di meja dapur. "Taetae, kemari dan bantu aku."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan bahkan sekadar gumaman pun tidak terdengar.

"Kemana si keparat itu?" Jimin langsung ke kamar. Memasang ekspresi kesal yang ditahan, Taehyung tidak mendengarnya berteriak tadi sebab sedang menonton sesuatu di laptop dengan _earphone_ telinganya. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tempat tinggalnya kemasukan maling dan Taehyung tidak sadar, mampus lah sudah. "Hoi. Aku memanggilmu, tahu."

"Oh? Jimin?" Taehyung melepas _earphone_ di telinga kirinya, mendongak ke wajah Jimin yang menghantarkan raut kesal sebab diabaikan. "Kau dari pagi sudah menghilang, darimana saja?"

Jimin mendekat, "Pasar, belanja bahan makanan. Sudah lama tidak makan daging, kau suka kan?"

"Wah, ada hal besar apa ini? Park Jimin, orang teririt sedunia memasak daging untukku?"

" _Bleh_." Jimin muntah pura-pura. "Hanya sebuah perayaan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku sedang senang,"

"Terlihat dari eskpresimu."

"Begitukah?" Jimin menangkup pipinya yang menghangat. "Ada hal yang membuatku bahagia, akhirnya. Sudah lama aku tidak sesenang ini dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan daging sendirian. Oh, aku juga akan memasak _chapcae_ , kau suka itu, kan. Mm, tadinya aku ingin beli _kimchi_ juga tapi aku sudah muak dengan itu, belakangan ini aku makan _kimchi_ sampai diare dan –Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Taehyung terperanjat oleh suara melengking Jimin yang seperti kuda saat ketakutan. Gelombang suaranya menusuk gendang telinga sampai kepalanya berdenyut dan nyeri. Ia tidak pernah berdusta untuk mengatakan bahwa Jimin berpotensi membunuh siapapun dengan suara lumba-lumba miliknya yang mengalahkan tiupan sangkakala. "Kau dan suara tengikmu –memang apa yang kulakukan?"

Jimin membungkukkan badan dan menatap laptop. Menunjuknya sarkatis dan menghujami Taehyung dengan tatapan setajam bambu runcing. Dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau nonton film biru, hah?"

"Oh," Taehyung berdengung kelewat santai. "Lalu?"

Tidak disangka bahwa dihadapannya ini adalah Kim Taehyung.

" _Lalu_ , kau bilang? Sejak kapan kau nonton tetek bengek macam ini, ha?!"

Telinga Taehyung pekak dan kepalanya berdenging. Teriakan lima oktaf milik Jimin sanggup membuatnya mimisan. Nyaring dan hampir membuat jendela retak, menerobos saluran dalam telinganya hingga otaknya tersengat. "Kau ini kenapa; laki-laki melakukan hal ini, Jiminie."

"A –apa?"

" _Kau tidak tahu_?" sedikit heran dengan reaksi aneh dari Jimin. " _Listen_ , kita adalah pria. Sudah dewasa, mencapai batas legal –hampir, dan kita sudah mimpi basah sejak SMP. Menonton porno bukan hal tabu bagi laki-laki, kau tahu? Bahkan kau sudah dua puluh, Jiminie. Pria membutuhkan ini untuk penyaluran hasrat birahi."

"Tu –Tunggu," kepala Jimin berdenyut. "Birahi, hasrat, aku tidak mengerti bahkan tidak mau tahu! Hei, bahkan kau tidak pernah menonton ini walau sudah mimpi basah berkali-kali, Tae. Kau dan ucapan bangsatmu tidak pernah menyentuh kata seks yang divisualisasikan!"

Taehyung tidak mengira Jimin tidak berkembang sebagaimana dirinya. Jungkook bilang, laki-laki wajar menonton video porno sebab hormon laki-laki sulit ditahan dan sesungguhnya lebih besar dampaknya dibanding wanita yang tengah PMS. Katanya hanya dengan hal ini, birahi dapat disalurkan. Dengan menjauhi seks bebas. Taehyung masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu sebelum menikah jadi ia mengikuti saran Jungkook, bahkan video ini di _forward_ dari laptop milik temannya itu.

Memangnya tidak pernah ada yang menceramahi Jimin?

"Hei, kita ini sudah dewasa. Kalau tidak pernah lihat _beginian_ , mau jadi apa kita sebagai suami nanti? Ini bekal masa depan untuk membina rumah tangga –"

"Aku serius, bangsat."

"Uh, oke." Agak bergidik mendengar suara rendah Jimin. "Maksudnya, laki-laki wajar menonton hal ini. Aku juga tidak menontonnya setiap hari, mesum namanya. Hanya kalau aku ingin saja, maksudnya kalau aku sedang _kebelet_. Paling sebulan sekali dua kali, sumpah."

Jimin tidak mengira sahabatnya ternodai.

"Kita tidak akan selamanya terikat dengan status suci. _Young guy and hormones, you know?_ Jungkook bilang, ini lebih baik dibanding kau menyalurkan hasratmu dengan _bermain_ di ranjang. Aku masih punya logika untuk opsi kedua, Jimin-ah. Aku tidak seburuk yang kau katakan, hei, dengar. Bukan berarti aku menjadi mesum nakal; _Seoul and the effects_ , begini caranya bekerja. Kau harus punya ilmu sebelum oranglain membuatmu nampak bodoh,"

"Ilmu berhubungan intim apa gunanya, dasar bodoh!"

"Kau masih tidak paham apa yang kukatakan." Taehyung mengaktifkan mode _sleep_ pada laptopnya dan menggiring Jimin duduk di hadapannya. Menelisik wajah yang kelihatannya tidak senang sama sekali dengan penuturan panjangnya sejak tadi. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Jimin _kecewa_. Memang sejak awal Jimin adalah sosok yang jauh lebih inosen dibanding dirinya yang penuh hal kotor.

Namun Taehyung bersumpah bukan maksudnya menjadi seperti anak nakal kebanyakan. Toh ia tidak menambah frekuensinya menonton hal porno, hanya sesekali dalam sebulan. Bukan menjadi rutinitasnya juga, sebab Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan laporan dan tugas kuliahnya. Tapi ia berharap Jimin mengerti. Bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama pria, tidak mungkin ia selalu melakukan hal baik sampai menjadi buddha. Mustahil tidak ada teman yang mengatakan bahwa menonton video porno adalah hal wajar; mustahil Jimin tidak tertarik sedikit pun terhadap seks.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa,"

Hembusan napas Jimin begitu kentara bahwa ia tidak suka.

"Tapi aku tidak seburuk apa pun yang tengah kau bayangkan saat ini. Coba kau tanyakan pada Jihoon atau siapapun, pernahkah mereka menonton hal itu maka jawabannya seratus persen _pasti_ pernah. Jimin, sudah kubilang kita harus menjadi berbeda dengan kita saat SMA; nakal, berani, tantangan –"

"Kerusakan otak,"

"Apa?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung nyalang. "Menonton video porno dapat merangsang terjadinya kerusakan otak. Dan aku tidak pernah setuju jika itu berkaitan tentang seks. Sudah kubilang, itu tidak baik dan dibenci Tuhan. Persetan dengan kebiasaan, kewajaran, budaya. Tuhan melarang segala bentuk yang mendekati dosa. Tuhan tidak akan mengampunimu –"

"Oh, astaga." Taehyung menangkup pipi gembul sahabatnya. "Kau membuatku merinding. Jangan bawa Tuhan kalau sedang seperti ini situasinya, sayang. Begini, aku memang salah. Aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku, dan ketidaktahuanku tentang apapun yang kau sampaikan. Tapi sungguh, kau memang harus melihatnya sebelum kau dijadikan bahan cemoohan. Kalau kau tidak tahu hal sesimpel ini, kau bodoh, Jim. Kau tidak akan tahu istilah kotor, bagaimana kalau kau dilecehkan nanti? Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kau diperkosa?"

"Oh, terima kasih. _Ucapan adalah doa_."

"Bukan seperti itu, ya Tuhan." Taehyung mengelus rambut Jimin sayang. "Maafkan aku. Tapi serius, coba tanya pada temanmu. Mungkin kau akan menyesal kalau kau ternyata salah tentangku. Itu bukan hal yang begitu berdosa. Dosa jika kau menjadikannya rutinitas dan kecanduan, atau yang lebih buruk, mempraktekannya. Tapi sungguh, aku bisa memegang kontrol atas diriku. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Perlahan ada ketenangan dalam hati Jimin. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, sering ia ingin tahu atau melihat hal intim seperti itu tapi selalu ia urungkan. Ia terlampau takut Tuhan marah dan memberinya karma, Jimin lebih takut Tuhan. Tapi terkadang ia memang merasakan tubuhnya _haus_ , memerlukan sesuatu seperti _sentuhan_ atau sekadar _suara memabukkan_. Jimin tidak sepenuhnya mengerti sebab tubuhnya lemas, panas, dan sakit semua.

Apa ini yang dimaksud Taehyung dengan _butuh? Penyaluran hasrat birahi?_ "Nah, sekarang aku bantu kau memasak sebagai permintaan maafku. Ayo, ke dapur."

.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja pernah."

Jimin tersedak liurnya sendiri. Telinganya berdenging begitu Jihoon mengatakannya dengan gamblang dan tidak tahu malu. Padahal ia sudah susah payah mengubur rasa malunya untuk bertanya, _'Apakah kau pernah menoton video porno?'_ dan jawabannya membuat tulangnya seketika menjadi agar-agar.

Ada kerutan di dahi Jihoon. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah _–shit, you really_."

"Lalu kenapa kalau tidak pernah menonton? Memangnya keren memandangi dua orang telanjang bercumbu di ranjang? _Bleh_. Kau tidak pernah diperingati ibumu atau pastur di gereja?"

Sedetik kemudian Yoongi datang dengan buku manajerial keuangan bulan ini. Sedikit penat sebab wajahnya sudah _amburadul_ , Jimin yakin kalau kepalanya sudah berputar-putar dan pusing sekali. Begitu banyak hal yang harus Yoongi urus dan Jimin menyesal bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu dalam skala kecil sekalipun. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Jimin bilang, dia tidak pernah nonton video porno, _hyung_."

"Oh,"

" _Hyung_ pernah?" Jimin bertanya antusias. Berharap paling tidak Yoongi sepaham dengannya. Dilihat dari pembawaannya yang tenang dan penuh wibawa, besar kemungkinan boss-nya itu lebih dewasa dalam mengontrol diri.

Ketika Yoongi mengawali dengan dengungan, Jimin waspada. "Pernah. Tentu saja, laki-laki memang begitu."

 _Don't judge a book by its cover, people said._

"Astaga, berhenti bilang seperti itu! Aku juga laki-laki!" Jimin meremas kain pembersih yang sudah agak kumal dan benang terurai sebab terlalu banyak di genggam dan ditarik-tarik. Sejak tadi Jimin melampiaskan kejengkelannya pada kain itu. Marah sebab merasa dirinya bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa, sebal karena ia merasa _tertinggal_ , dan seolah dunia mengejeknya yang tidak _berkembang_. "Tidakkah kalian diajari bahwa menonton hal seperti itu hal buruk? Selain merusak otak, psikis, dan fisik, itu hal yang bertentangan dengan agama. Tidak mungkin orang macam kalian tidak pernah mendapat siraman rohani selama hidup belasan tahun."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Kim Taehyung?"

Bagaimana caranya Yoongi selalu tahu apa yang membuat Jimin gundah? Jika bahkan ia selalu mampu menutupnya rapat-rapat, berusaha setidaknya berlagak ini kejadian tidak disengaja, hal sepele. Berperan bahwa ini masalahnya sendiri dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Taehyung tapi Yoongi selalu tahu, betapa hebat sahabatnya membuat Jimin uring-uringan. " _Tidak juga,_ "

"Aku sepaham denganmu, Jimin-ah. Makanya aku hanya menontonnya sekali seumur hidup. Tidak tahu sih, Jihoon kemungkinan mengoleksi puluhan dvd –"

" _Hyung_!" Ada warna merah di wajahnya; entah karena marah atau malu. Jimin terlalu lelah menerka sebab terlampau kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa wajah bak malaikat mereka sungguh menipu.

Suara tawa yang menguar dari mulut Yoongi membuat Jimin bergidik sebentar. "Mungkin itu berlaku untuk Taehyung-ssi juga. Bahwa dia tidak begitu _addict_ dengan hal seperti itu, dari bagaimana pandanganmu tentangnya, aku yakin bahwa dia pria dewasa yang mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Jangan marah pada siapapun, Taehyung dan hormon remajanya juga ingin mencoba. Terkesan semua laki-laki melakukannya tapi semua jatuh pada pilihan tiap individu; _mau atau tidak_. Bukan berarti tersisa kau seorang yang tidak pernah menontonnya. Ada banyak pria yang bahkan tidak sudi mendekati hal berbau seks. Itu semua pilihan, Jimin-ah."

Dan Jimin tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengucap syukur atas kesempatan yang ia dapatkan. Memiliki teman sekalem Yoongi yang amat bijaksana dalam berucap, sungguh lembut meski ada ketegasan dalam intonasinya, mengayomi meski dengan senyumannya, menasihati bagai kakak terbaik, dan memiliki cakrawala positif hingga berusaha membuat oranglain terbawa positif.

Sesaat merutuk mengapa Yoongi punya adik yang sangat menjengkelkan macam Jihoon.

"Bimbing dia, awasi dia, namun jangan mengekang. Dia bukan anak kecil, dan kau bukan orangtuanya. Teman harus mendukung dengan _benar_ , kau memang tidak bisa membuatnya jauh dari hal itu jika Taehyung agak keras kepala tapi kau _memiliki hak_ untuk membatasi Taehyung dan dampak negatif dari menonton film biru."

Dan Jimin tidak peduli tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh Jihoon sebab ia sudah segera menghambur memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan mengucap terima kasih. Meski tertawa dalam hati, mengetahui bahwa Jihoon mudah sekali cemburu jika itu tentang Yoongi _hyung_.

.

* * *

Jimin ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taehyung.

Dan meski seribu tahun pun, Jimin tidak akan pernah puas. Rasanya baru seminggu mereka kembali dekat dan percakapan terakhir mereka tidak begitu baik; Jimin dengan sifat kekanakan dan pahamnya yang kolot. Ia merutuki betapa bodohnya dalam mengoptimalkan waktu sesingkat ini. Lari pagi, sarapan bersama, makan siang, jalan-jalan, belanja, bersih-bersih, tidur, _dirty talk_ , Jimin ingin melakukan hal itu meski untuk selamanya.

Namun Taehyung memiliki kehidupannya sendiri.

Di hari senin, sarapan baru saja siap. Jimin sudah menyiapkan diri untuk meminta maaf, bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan kekanakan lagi, mendengar Taehyung, dan berbaikan. Ia ingin mengembalikan tawa mereka. Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi, tidak ingin kesepian lagi, _tidak ingin Taehyung pergi_. Ia menyerah, mengalah, membiarkan Taehyung hidup sebagaimana ia suka. Seperti yang Yoongi bilang, Taehyung sudah dewasa. Tidak seharusnya Jimin terus membatasi hal nakal yang ingin Taehyung lakukan, pada dasarnya Taehyung memang pribadi _nyeleneh_ yang nakal. Seharusnya Jimin tidak terkejut lagi. Ini hanya membuang waktunya, dan hubungan mereka sedikit merenggang dengan pilihan Jimin untuk tidak mengacuhkan Taehyung. Dia merasa bodoh saat ini.

Sebab ketika ia melihat Taehyung jalan terbirit menuju pintu, hatinya berteriak lagi.

"H –Hei! Sarapanmu –"

"Ah, Jimin," Taehyung dan suara paginya yang masih serak. "Maaf, aku ada presentasi dua puluh menit lagi. Jungkook sudah menungguku di kampus, aku harus mendapat impresi yang baik atau aku akan gagal dalam mata kuliah Doktor Goo."

Bersamaan pintu _flat_ nya berdentum keras, hatinya pecah berkeping-keping.

.

Tidak ada kata terlambat, mereka bilang.

Rabu pukul dua siang, Jimin berlari ke fakultas Sains, mencari sahabatnya yang entah sedang dimana. Jihoon bilang, mahasiswa Sains sedang bebas sebab seluruh dosen sedang ada seminar di Daegu. Kemungkinan Taehyung pun memiliki waktu luang, maka ia berencana mengajak Taehyung pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Ia ingin mengenalkan sahabat terbaiknya pada semua orang, termasuk Yoongi yang katanya amat penasaran dengan sosok yang selalu Jimin banggakan.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum _part time_ nya dimulai. Jimin merapal doa penuh harap, barangkali Tuhan sudi mendengar doanya. Berharap Taehyung sungguh memiliki waktu setidaknya lima belas menit untuknya. Tidak, ia bersumpah tiada niat egois. Ia ingin memperbaiki relasi mereka yang sedikit retak belakangan ini. Bicara empat mata ditemani _frappe_ atau _latte_ dan kue manis.

"Maaf, Jimin. aku tidak bisa."

Meski pada akhirnya hanya menjadi sebuah wacana.

"Kelas memang ditiadakan. Tapi aku sungguh menyesal, Jungkook memintaku pergi untuk mengunjungi laboratorium di Universitas G. Temannya meneliti sesuatu dan kami harus melihatnya, itu bahan tugas akhir kami untuk semester ini."

Ia tidak tahu apa arti degupan jantung ini. "Lima belas menit?"

"Aku bahkan sudah ditunggu selama sepuluh menit lalu. Aku sungguh menyesal, Jiminie. Hanya ini waktu luang yang kami punya, _deadline_ nya tanggal tiga puluh. Kami telah menunda ini berkali-kali dan sekarang adalah waktu yang pas,"

"Kau bisa menjemputku sepulang kerja?" Ia tidak bisa menyerah seperti tempo lalu.

Helaan napas Taehyung membuat Jimin tercekat. Perasaannya tidak tenang, gelisah, berharap penuh ketakutan. Lututnya sudah lemas dan kepalanya semakin berat. Nampaknya Taehyung tidak senang jika Jimin memaksa, sebab wajahnya sudah mengerut. Hatinya serasa diremas begitu kuat.

"Aku akan menginap di apartemen Jungkook."

Sejak kapan liur menjadi sangat sulit untuk ditelan. "Mengapa? _Kau punya tempat tinggal_."

"Setelah meneliti kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat, kemungkinan pulang larut. Lokasinya lebih dekat apartemennya, terlalu lelah jika aku pulang. Malah bisa jadi aku tidak sampai dengan selamat, lagipula, pagi-pagi sekali kami ada praktikum dan kami harus membahas sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Pulang kerumah hanya membuang waktu."

Tidak ada perkataan yang sebegini menusuk pernah ia dengar dari Taehyung. Jimin terlampau sakit saat Taehyung menganggap pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka hanya _sia-sia_. Ia sungguh remuk saat ini. Seluruh sarafnya berdenyut, tulangnya berubah jadi abu, otaknya mendung. Lidahnya tertahan, kata terperangkap diujung tenggorokannya hingga ia tersedak.

Ketika Taehyung pergi dengan wajah kesal, pertahanannya runtuh.

.

Dua minggu yang penuh derita bagai neraka.

Kembali ke hari dimana Jimin bercumbu dengan kesendirian. Taehyung dan rutinitas padatnya kembali. Ia tidak mampu merengek pun marah pada keadaan. Hanya berhak merenungi nasib yang amat sial mengira bahwa Taehyung akan selamanya berada disisinya.

" _Hyung_ , hibur Jimin sana."

Jihoon selesai membersihkan meja kemudian menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah mencoret kertas dengan deretan angka. Wajahnya mengerut dan terus menggerutu kecil. Yoongi yang tadinya fokus langsung teralih begitu mendengar nama Jimin. "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Jihoon menghela napas. "Taehyung kembali sibuk dan Jimin sepertinya terpukul. Kurasa kali ini lebih menyakitkan untuknya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka."

"Begitu?" Yoongi menelisik seluruh area cafe, mencari sosok Jimin untuk melihat seberapa murung dia kali ini. Beberapa minggu terakhir Yoongi sibuk dengan manajerial dan rencana pembukaan cabang di daerah Gyeonggi-do. Ia tidak begitu memerhatikan keadaan Jimin, sebab terakhir mereka berbincang wajahnya sumringah. Pikirnya dia sudah baik-baik saja. "Kau temannya juga, kenapa selalu menyuruhku menghiburnya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba _but always failed. You're the one who can make him smile better than me_."

.

"Hei, Jimin."

Jimin baru saja membuang sampah dan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Yoongi. Ia heran mengapa ia selalu terkejut bahkan meski Yoongi sering membuatnya kaget. "Ya, _hyung_?"

Kentara sekali Yoongi tengah berpikir. Wajahnya mengerut terlebih dahulu, berusaha tidak terlihat aneh atau canggung. Meski sebenarnya ia canggung. Ia menelan liurnya agak gugup, berusaha suaranya keluar dengan intonasi yang baik. "Sabtu ini ada waktu?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada?"

Yoongi tersenyum perlahan. "Mau pergi denganku?"

"Eh?" Ini terlalu mendadak dan aneh. Sudah beberapa minggu mereka tidak bercengkrama dengan akrab dan sekarang boss-nya mengajaknya _hang out_. Agak canggung sebab mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk keluar bersama di malam hari. " _Hyung_ tidak mengurus cafe? Malam minggu akan banyak pengunjung, lagipula aku punya _shift_ sabtu malam."

Senyum langsung mengudara. Sejenak merasa canggung melanda, rasanya aneh karena mendapat penolakan dengan halus seperti ini. Mungkin ini alasannya mengapa jantungnya terus berdegup tidak karuan, sebab Jimin pasti akan menolak ajakannya. Jihoon sering bilang kalau Jimin itu pemuda yang baik dan lugu, namun ia masih canggung untuk pergi keluar malam hari dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

Jangan panggil dia Min Yoongi jika mudah menyerah.

"Yankie _hyung_ baru saja pulang dari Jerman dan berkewajiban mengurus cafe. Lagipula kepalaku sudah berputar tiap kali melihat deretan angka dalam satuan _won_. Aku membutuhkan libur, tahu. Kepalaku bisa meledak jika terus menerus mengurus tetek bengeknya."

"Astaga, _hyung_." Jimin terpingkal mendengar Yoongi dan gerutuannya yang seperti kakek-kakek. "Hentikan lelucon _abal_ mu, rahangku pegal karena tertawa,"

Yoongi tertawa. "Bukan karena leluconku, itu karena kau sudah lama tidak tertawa."

Sebegitu mudahnya Yoongi membuat Jimin tertawa maka semudah itulah ia membuat Jimin terdiam merenung. Ia tidak tahu harus berapa kali mengucap syukur dan berterima kasih sebab Yoongi dan segenap perhatiannya mampu membuatnya luluh. Betapa besar skala kepekaan Yoongi untuk merasakan seluruh emosi yang Jimin bawa dalam tubuhnya. Dan betapa gigih usahanya untuk sudi membuatnya yang kekanakan ini kembali dengan senyuman.

"Kau dibebas tugaskan sabtu ini, Seungkwan 'kan sudah sembuh. Dia bisa menggantikanmu untuk melunasi absennya minggu lalu."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi. "Jadi, pukul delapan? "

.

Jimin terbirit menuruni tangga. Sedikit kerepotan dengan gulungan syal yang sudah berantakan. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu penampilannya seperti apa. Meski ia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah buruk untuk dilihat. Tapi ia terlampau kaget menerima pesan bahwa Yoongi sudah sampai didepan gedung _flat_ nya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan benar-benar datang pukul delapan tepat.

Yoongi dan kedisplinan yang patut diteladani.

Padahal ia tengah asyik membaca _webtoon_ dan masih bersantai. Masih ada lima belas menit untuk bersiap, dan bodohnya malah lupa waktu. Hingga tahu-tahu pesan masuk dari Yoongi membuatnya terjungkal dan segera menyambar _coat_ panjang dan sepatu puma warna coklat secara acak; tidak begitu peduli apakah itu cocok di padukan.

"Hei, santai saja."

Jimin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Kau selalu mengejutkanku, _hyung_! Bagaimana bisa aku santai kalau kau tiba-tiba sudah sampai. Aku baru bersiap," setengah berbohong sebab sesungguhnya ia senang mengulur waktu dengan percuma.

"Jika aku bilang delapan, ya delapan." Yoongi tertawa dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil. "Ayo, kau mau makan apa?"

"Loh? _Hyung_ punya mobil?"

Yoongi mengernyit, "Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu pujian atau hinaan."

Mulut Jimin ia tutup rapat dengan jemarinya yang gemuk dan kecil. Matanya membulat lucu begitu sadar ucapannya terdengar salah. Namun Yoongi tetap tertawa, apapun reaksi yang Jimin berikan. Hingga Jimin menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung. "Kau tahu bukan begitu maksudku, 'kan _hyung_."

"Ya, aku tahu." Yoongi membukakan pintu untuk Jimin masuk, setelahnya berlari ke sisi pengemudi dan masuk. Segera menyalakan mesinnya dan menyalakan _audio player_. Jimin terkejut dalam diam bahwa Yoongi ternyata pendengar IU. Memang karakter Yoongi sangat cocok dengan suara lembut IU tapi ia justru berpikir kalau Yoongi lebih suka _band indie_ atau malah _5 Seconds of Summer_. "Kau keberatan dengan makanan Mexico, atau Italia?"

"Sebenarnya, kalau bukan makanan Korea aku akan makan banyak sekali. Kalau tidak makan masakan Korea aku tidak merasa kenyang,"

Jimin tidak bisa mengira kapan Yoongi tidak tertawa oleh kata-katanya.

" _My treat then_ ," Yoongi menambah volume _audio player_ ketika lagu Someday terputar. Jimin mendesah pelan sebab ini salah satu lagu favoritnya sejak sekolah menengah. IU dan suara seringan kapas memang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati. "Dengan imbalan potong gaji,"

"Waduh –!" Jimin menjerit. Terkejut bukan main saat Yoongi mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Belum juga punya gaji malah sudah teracam dipotong sebab makan malam dengan boss. Siapa yang tidak ketakutan. "Jangan gitu dong, _hyung_. Gaji pertamaku saja belum turun,"

Dan Jimin ikut tertawa saat Yoongi terpingkal gemas oleh celotehan karyawannya itu.

.

"Hei, Jimin."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin terkejut. Di hari terik seperti ini, dengan tanpa pesan pengantar atau tanda-tanda, Yoongi datang ke kampusnya. Dengan setelan pakaian yang cukup membuat beberapa teman kampusnya menganga dan berliur. Jaket denim dilipat sampai siku yang membalut kaus katun kuning pucat bermotif _Alice in Wonderland_ , _jeans_ coklat, _converse_ coklat tanah, _Army swiss_ , dan kacamata hitam –astaga sejak kapan Yoongi pandai berdandan begini?

Dengan langkah kecil Jimin berlari. Menggeret Yoongi menepi sebelum gadis di _lobby_ menjerit dan minta foto bareng. "Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"

"Hei, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar." Yoongi melepas kacamata hitamnya. Bahkan Jimin tahu Yoongi tengah memakai eyeliner, setipis apapun, Jimin mengenalinya. " _Yoongi hyung, kau tampan sekali hari ini. Pakaianmu keren, kau cocok dengan setelan begini_ ; setidaknya puji dulu baru bertanya."

" _Bleh_." Jimin menyisir rambutnya, "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi teman kampusku yang sanggup membuat gedung ini terendam banjir liur. Jadi, katakan, ada hal penting apa? Jihoon sedang kumpul senat, katanya."

Yoongi merengut, "Aku mencarimu. Tidak ada urusan dengan si setan kecil itu."

"Hm? Aku?"

Tidak ada waktu bagi Jimin untuk menanggapi sebab Yoongi sudah menarik lengannya dan pergi. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menelisik, siapa kiranya pria _ganteng_ yang tengah berbincang dengannya. Sebab sehari-hari Jimin hanya bersama Jihoon atau Seokjin, dan kali ini aura pemuda itu lebih _manly_ ketimbang Seokjin. Membuat beberapa perempuan memekik kagum. Dan berniat menginterogasi Jimin esok pagi.

"Kau suka _patbingsoo_? _My treat_ , tanpa potong gaji."

.

Pukul sebelas malam, dan Jimin sudah harus terkejut oleh Yoongi yang tersenyum dengan wajah horror.

"Kau –astaga, _hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa, menelaah penampilan Jimin yang sudah mengenakan _sweater turtleneck_ warna hijau dan celana panjang warna hitam, menggendong ransel warna coklat gelap dan rambut yang sedikit lepek oleh keringat. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Mm, kan cafemu sudah tutup. Aku sudah mengepel lantai dan mengunci gudang. Apa kau perlu sesuatu denganku, _hyung_?"

Sekarang gerak-gerik Yoongi mudah dibaca. "Bukan hal besar, sebenarnya."

"Dan itu adalah –?"

Yoongi nyengir dan melambaikan dua kertas, " _Late night movie_?"

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan, Jimin?"

"Hm?" Jimin tengah meletakkan buah-buahan didalam kulkas begitu Yoongi yang tengah minum jus apel tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara. Berpikir sebentar, namun tidak menemukan satu pun jawaban yang pantas. Belakangan ini ia sudah merasa senang jadi tidak begitu membutuhkan sesuatu. "Tidak juga, kenapa memangnya?"

Hening. Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, sebab meneliti buku keuangan dalam genggamannya. Kemudian meminum jus apelnya dan kembali bicara. "Sedang ingin pergi hanya tidak tahu harus kemana, mungkin kau punya referensi." Yoongi mengangkat bahu.

"Kita sering bepergian belakangan ini, _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk. Menatap Jimin yang tengah menggeret kursi dan duduk mendekati Yoongi, tersenyum pelan. "Kepalaku sering pusing, pergi denganmu membuatku merasa baikan."

"Kalau sakit, seharusnya istirahat dan minum obat, _hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa dan mengacak rambut Jimin. "Aku bukan tipikal orang yang mengonsumsi obat, Jimin-ah. Tidak begitu senang dengan efek mengantuknya. Jalan-jalan, atau makan adalah alternatif terbaik."

"Aku akan senang jika bisa membantumu,"

Yoongi bertanya memastikan melalui tatapannya. Jimin memahami binar mata itu dan secara reflek mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoongi banyak membantunya jadi, Jimin tentu merasa terhormat bila mampu membuat bossnya merasa baik. Dengan keakraban yang mereka jalin selama ini, ia tidak lagi canggung bersama Yoongi. Rasanya sudah nyaman.

"Karena suaramu bagus, mau karaoke?"

.

Kamis, pukul tiga dini hari.

Entah pengaruh setan mana yang membuat Yoongi dan Jimin menghabiskan waktu sampai selarut ini. Mereka hanya karaoke dan pergi makan, namun waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat hingga tidak terasa lagi detikan jarum jam yang terus berputar. Jimin menolak menginap di rumah Yoongi, ia memiliki tempat tinggal dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia menyayangi tempat tinggalnya meski Taehyung menganggapnya hanya sebuah tempat.

Yoongi melepas _seatbelt_ nya, "Kau yakin bisa pulang?"

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai. Kau mengantarku dengan selamat." Jimin tersenyum dan melepas _seatbelt_ nya juga. Mengeratkan jaket yang Yoongi pinjamkan, sebab Jimin terlalu sensitif dengan cuaca dingin. "Hanya dilantai tiga, _hyung_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu sampai kedalam kamar?"

"Tidak –" suara Jimin separuh menjerit, meski diselingi sengau sebab mengantuk dan serak. Tenaga dan suaranya tergilas oleh auman gila yang ia buat selama karaoke. Menyenangkan dan membuatnya lupa, rasanya aneh, menantang, dan gila. "Sudah lewat dari kata larut, pulanglah _hyung_. Kau punya daya tahan tubuh yang bagus. Jangan paksakan dirimu menyetir kalau mengantuk."

Yoongi mematikan _ac_ mobilnya begitu menyadari Jimin menggigil. "Kalau khawatir, ijinkan aku menginap, kau ini aneh."

"Maaf," Jimin tersenyum lemah. " _Tidak bisa_."

"Aku tahu. Sudah sana, masuk. Setelah itu lambaikan tanganmu dari jendela sana atau kirimi aku pesan bahwa kau sampai di ranjang dengan selamat."

Jimin terpingkal sekali lagi, "Siap, boss."

.

Lampu ruangan menyala. Ini aneh, Jimin selalu meninggalkan flat dengan lampu dimatikan.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Terlampau terkejut ketika Taehyung dan suara bariton menamparnya dari rasa kantuk. Jimin terkesiap dengan degupan jantung yang keras bukan main. Sebab sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat Taehyung di sekeliling flat. Rindu ini membuatnya gila. "Pergi, dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ck," Taehyung menatap Jimin nyalang. "Kau pergi bersamanya terus belakangan ini, dan pulang malam setiap hari. Kau bekerja atau apa, sih?"

"Aku bekerja sampai jam sebelas. Tadi Yoongi _hyung_ memintaku menemaninya pergi,"

"Kemana?"

Dia tidak tahu mengapa nada Taehyung sangat tinggi. "Karaoke, kenapa memang? Tunggu, nadamu terdengar menyeramkan, Tae. Kau tidak sedang marah, kan?"

"Kau ini bodoh?"

" _Maaf_?" Jimin lebih terkejut lagi sekarang. Taehyung mungkin sering menjahilinya dengan kata kotor atau _bodoh_ tapi dengan intonasi dan mimik yang serius seperti ini, seolah Taehyung benar-benar berpikir dirinya bodoh. Dan untuk alasan apa, Jimin tidak tahu. Kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba marah seperti ini; aneh dan tidak masuk akal. "Salah jika aku pergi karaoke? Toh biasanya kau juga pulang malam karena pergi dengan Jungkook, bukan?"

"Kau sedang melempar _boomerang_ padaku?"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Suara Taehyung meledak. "Kau yang kenapa, keparat! Pulang malam seperti orang tidak tahu etika, turun dari mobil mahal, dengan embel-embel bekerja –"

"Aku memang bekerja, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ck," Taehyung mendekat dengan wajah sangarnya. "Aku pulang malam karena belajar, tugas kuliah, sedangkan kau –bermain tidak jelas dan apa ini; _karaoke_? _Dengan boss_? Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa orang akan berpikiran tentangmu,"

Terlampau kaget untuk bereaksi, lidahnya kelu dan mampet. "K –Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, bukan? Terdengar seperti kau mencemooh dan beranggapan aku pria nakal yang pulang larut sebab pekerjaan dunia malam,"

"Kau mengaku rupanya,"

"Aku tidak –!" suara Jimin memekik. Ia tidak terima; bagaimana bisa, Kim Taehyung, seorang yang sangat ia sayang dan percaya berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Ia amat terpukul mengetahui Taehyung memiliki prasangka jelek terhadapnya. Bahwa ia pulang larut karena bersenang-senang seperti anak klub, sebab tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat sakit adalah bahwa Taehyung tidak percaya padanya. Ia merasa semua ini tidak adil. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan tentang perilaku Taehyung yang kurang ajar namun ia tidak tega dan sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran berubah. Berbalik menuduhnya dan menggilas kewarasannya.

"Bukankah kau, yang selama ini seperti anak hilang, tidak tahu rumah, tidak tahu pulang. Pergi dan datang seenaknya, kau pendusta ulung, pemberi harapan, tidak tahu merasa berterima kasih. Tidak punya etika, tidak peka, bodoh –Kim Taehyung, jika kau marah dengan kelakukanku yang kau nilai bejat seperti pelacur, mengapa aku tidak bisa begitu padamu?!"

Taehyung mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau menghilang, pulang larut, bahkan tidak pulang berminggu-minggu. Selama setahun aku menunggumu, kau tetap tidak berubah. Kau terus saja pergi bersama Jungkook untuk seribu alasan, aku sampai muak mendengarnya. Tugas, penelitian, praktikum, presentasi –"

"Aku memang melakukannya!"

Entah sejak kapan Jimin menangis. " –aku sudah lelah. Jika kau marah pada Yoongi, mengapa aku tidak bisa begitu pada Jungkook? Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Aku mengerti kalau jadwalmu begitu padat tapi apa benar tidak ada barang sepuluh menit kau sisihkan untuk melirik bahwa aku ada disini, menunggumu pulang, Kim Taehyung? Aku lelah menunggu dan berharap, kau kembali dengan cengiran konyolmu dan kita menghabiskan malam dengan bercandaan konyol kita. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menatap matamu lagi saat sarapan; saat pulang kau terlampau mengantuk dan pagi-pagi kau terbirit ke kampus –"

" –Jika kau dengan mudahnya menuduhku berbuat macam-macam, mengapa aku tidak bisa begitu padamu? Kau yang nampak lebih mencurigakan, tahu?"

"Kau menuduhku?"

Jimin merinding dengan Taehyung dan tempramen yang meningkat. "Bukankah kau menuduhku lebih dulu? Tatapan menelisik dan decakan sebal itu, kau berpikiran macam-macam tentangku, bukan? Oh, astaga, Kim Taehyung. Saat ini juga aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun, juga tida berfoya-foya atau bermain seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. _Lalu bisakah kau bersumpah_?"

Saat Taehyung hanya bergeming, Jimin berdoa penuh ketakutan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil,"

Perut Jimin tiba-tiba mulas, jantungnya berdegup kencang sebab ada sesuatu didadanya yang terasa perih. Pikirannya kalang kabut dan seketika perasaannya aneh, gelisah, tidak karuan. Reaksi Taehyung sangat tidak masuk akal dan membuatnya bertanya. Taehyung bersikap seolah Jimin salah padahal jika diperhatikan, bahkan Taehyung yang memulai bencana ini lebih dulu. Taehyung diminta bersumpah namun melenggang pergi, seolah melepas masalah ini hingga menjadi terombang-ambing.

"Kim Taehyung –!" Jimin menahan lengan sahabatnya, "Ada apa denganmu, ha? Tidak mampu bersumpah? Lalu bisa kau jelaskan, siapa yang salah disini?"

Taehyung menepis jemari Jimin dengan kasar. "Kau bicara _ngawur_! Sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Cepat cuci muka atau apalah sana, lalu tidur. Memangnya kau tidak capek? Bermain sampai lupa waktu."

"Kim Taehyung –!"

" _Apa_?!" Taehyung balas menyalak. Suaranya nyaring dan berat. "Sudah kubilang, aku pulang larut sebab tugas kuliah. Tidak lebih. Dan Jungkook itu temanku. Lagipula aku sedang sibuk dengan praktikum klinik di rumah sakit jadi seharusnya kau paham,"

"Aku paham, masalahnya kau yang tidak memahamiku –!"

" _Bagian mananya_?" Taehyung memasang wajah nyeleneh. " _Pulang malam diantar boss, akhir pekan pergi bersama boss, pulang kuliah dijempu_ _t_ _boss, bahkan pergi karaoke dengan boss sampai jam tiga pagi. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak berpikir buruk tentangmu_?"

Kalimat itu membuat Jimin tertohok sampai mampus.

"Kau –tidak percaya padaku?"

Selama ini Jimin berdoa agar Taehyung selamat, selalu sehat, dan diberkati. Ia tidak tahu bahkan tidak pernah mengira bahwa Taehyung mampu menusuknya dengan ucapan setajam belati dan tatapan menelisik penuh curiga serta pikiran kotor penuh spekulasi negatif. "Tidak. Aku kecewa Jimin, kukira kau anak baik-baik. Aku tidak bisa berpikir positif kali ini, kau pulang jam tiga pagi, Jimin _**–tiga pagi**_ **!** Wajahmu kusut dan penampilanmu berantakan, bagaimana bisa aku membuat otakku diam untuk tidak kepikiran macam-macam?"

"Kau –"

Jimin merasa tubuhnya berubah jadi agar-agar saat Taehyung menampiknya, "Menjauh dariku."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **.**

 **Panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget ya, wkwkwkwk. Memang terlihat ngelantur, soalnya ada banyak kejadian yang akan diceritakan pada chapter depan sampai habis. Untuk informasi, ini bukan romance tapi friendship Vmin, ya! mungkin karena penggambaran cerita dan kalimat yang ambigu ke bromance, jadinya dikira romance.**

 **But i want to write a true undying friendship with Vmin because they're different in my tought. Mereka lucu dan gila dengan cara mereka. Semoga bisa menyegarkan pikiran dengan membaca cerita amburadul dari saya. Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu dan saya bersyukur jika kalian bersedia menumpahkan pemikiran kalian di kolom review.**

 **So, happy reading and give supports~!**

 _ **[copyright – sugantea]**_


	3. bagian dua

_**.**_ _ **Trapped.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vmin;**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Bagian Dua]**_

.

Sudah sembilan hari Jimin tidak masuk kerja.

Selama itu pula Yoongi menyibukkan diri dengan mondar-mandir di seluruh penjuru cafe. Terakhir ketika ia mengantar Jimin pulang, _ia menunggu_. Tidak ada lambaian tangan atau pesan darinya, sejujurnya Yoongi khawatir tapi ia menghormati keinginan Jimin yang tidak memperbolehkannya masuk ke gedung _flat_ nya. Ia memiliki banyak spekulasi buruk kali ini, Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang dalam waktu lama tanpa kabar sama sekali.

Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Jihoon tapi setan itu sedang ada urusan di Jeju bersama klub kampusnya selama seminggu. Dan dengan kurangajar dia menon-aktifkan ponselnya, tidak ingin diganggu, katanya. "Telpon saja dia, _hyung_."

"Oh –astaga, Seungkwan," Yoongi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seungkwan datang membawa kardus berisi tepung dan meletakkannya di ruang penyimpanan. "Jangan ikut campur kau,"

"Aku hanya membantu, muka _hyung_ sangat seram saat berpikir terlalu keras. Pengunjung jadi tidak nyaman makan disini; begitu yang tertulis di kotak saran."

"Eh?" Tidak menyangka jika kekacauan ini berdampak pada cafe kecilnya. Padahal biasanya ia mampu mengontrol emosinya. Mungkin empatinya pada Jimin begitu besar. Akhir-akhir ini mereka bersama dan sudah seperti teman dekat. Dalam diam melaksanakan misi _'mengembalikan senyum Jimin'_ dan lambat laun berhasil. Kehilangan tanpa berita seperti ini membuatnya bingung.

Seungkwan memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Yoongi, "Temanku satu kampus dengan Jimin. katanya dia sedang pergi ke Busan karena urusan keluarga. Mungkin ponselnya sengaja tidak diaktifkan untuk alasan tertentu, sudahlah _hyung_ , jangan murung terus."

* * *

Sepupu Jimin baru saja menikah.

Kurang lebih seminggu dia membantu keluarganya untuk persiapan pernikahan. Transport pengantin, kesesuaian _event organizer_ , pakaian, cincin; Jimin yang mengurus. Sejenak iri, kapan dia bisa menyusul menikah dan hidup dengan damai? Mungkin saat Taehyung sudah menikah, pikirnya.

Jimin pulang dengan ribuan jenis pemikiran dalam benaknya. Satu dari sekian adalah ocehan ibunya tentang kabar Taehyung, bagaimana Seoul, apa Taehyung makan dengan baik, apa Taehyung berubah jadi makin tampan, apa Taehyung memiliki pacar, apa nilai Taehyung bagus, apakah, apakah. Dan _Taehyung_ adalah satu dari sejuta kalimat yang dilontarkan selama seminggu penuh dan itu membuat otaknya bersarang tidak karuan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar sebab dia memang _tidak tahu_ apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung.

Terakhir mereka bertemu, Taehyung marah tidak jelas padanya dan menjauh. Membuat lautan sendiri dan menjadikan dirinya pulau jauh tak berpenghuni. Jimin sungguh dilarang untuk menapakkan kaki disana. Membuat Jimin uring-uringan sebab sikap Taehyung yang luar biasa aneh dan sangat bukan dirinya.

Saat Jimin tidak sengaja mendapat buket bunga yang dilemparkan pengantin sepupunya, ia justru berharap khidmat bahwa Taehyung dapat kembali, dan meluruskan relasi mereka yang remuk.

Baru seminggu dan ia sudah serindu ini. Ia bertanya sejak di stasiun; apakah Taehyung sama rindunya dengan dia, bagaimana jika Taehyung merasa bersalah atau menyesal telah bersikap kasar padanya tempo lalu, dan (ini yang selalu Jimin tanya) apakah Taehyung makan dengan baik. Tangannya bergemeletuk saat membuka pintu, jantungnya berdegup gila bahkan dengan bayangan Taehyung yang menunggunya penuh senyuman.

 _Jika memang Taehyung berkenan._

"Uh –astaga," Jimin terbatuk hebat. Oksigen tidak terdeteksi lagi, hingga kepalanya berputar dan berdenyut. Napasnya sesak dan matanya perih. Ruangan jadi penuh dengan warna abu yang memuakkan hingga Jimin benar-benar bisa muntah disini. Namun matanya menjadi melotot nyalang begitu Taehyung terlintas lagi dibenaknya.

 _Jangan begini, Kim Taehyung_ , Jimin membatin.

Langkahnya besar-besar meski kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Relung paru-parunya bolong begitu mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook tengah duduk bersama di sofa, menonton tv dengan sampah berserakan di sekeliling mereka. Selain karena flatnya menjadi hancur tidak karuan, yang membuat tulangnya menjadi lunak adalah dimana ia melihat dengan jelas mereka tengah merokok.

"Oh, kau," Taehyung mendelik santai dan meniup kepulan asap tembakau. "Kukira kau tidak akan pulang, pakaian dan barangmu banyak sekali menghilang."

"Apa?"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapannya, sebenarnya. Mendapati Jimin tengah menatapnya penuh sangsi saja sudah membuatnya malas, kehilangan _mood_ begitu mudahnya. Padahal tadi dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Jungkook. Ia melirik _sahabat_ nya itu dan ternyata dia juga memasang wajah masamnya. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Jimin terbatuk keras begitu Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Jimin yang lepek oleh keringat. Hatinya sesak sampai rasanya ingin meledak, perih, tidak karuan. Ia tidak menyangka mendapat perlakuan hina semacam ini oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan memimpikannya pun ia tidak berani.

" _Keluar_."

"Heh, dengar –"

Tidak tahan lagi, kepalanya sudah berputar. "Jeon Jungkook, kuharap kau keluar sekarang juga! Atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Pulanglah karena langit sudah gelap."

"Jimin –!"

Pekikan Taehyung yang terdengar marah itu tidak dihiraukan. Ia menarik kerah kemeja kotak-kotak yang dipakai Jungkook dan menatapnya nyalang. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia bisa begini berani menatap mata orang dengan emosi campur aduk seperti ini. Ia marah dan sedih, jantungnya nyeri sampai ia tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar. Dan dengan tenaga yang begitu besar (meski Jimin tidak menyangka ia bisa menjadi sekuat itu) Jimin sungguh-sungguh menyeret Jungkook bahkan menendang perutnya keluar flat. Matanya semakin panas, bukan karena melihat betapa mengenaskan Jungkook yang bersimpuh meringkuk kesakitan dihadapannya. Namun sesuatu yang sejak lama membuat kepalanya berlubang sebab dihujam sebegitu hebatnya, sesuatu yang mampu menjadikan dirinya nyaris gila oleh hal konyol seperti ini.

Jimin menangis hebat, "Jauhi Taehyung, kumohon."

 _ **.**_

"Kim Taehyung,"

"Hm."

Bukannya tidak bersyukur tapi memang agak aneh melihatnya tidak terbirit menuju kampus di pagi hari. Ia pikir ia akan merenung seharian karena Taehyung menghindarinya lagi. Dan ketika Taehyung benar-benar ada dihadapannya, ia justru tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sekejap lidahnya kaku dan menjalar ke seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya. Bahunya menegang dan sangat berat. Kim Taehyung ada disini dan Jimin bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hei, tidak ada kelas?" Jimin mencoba membuka percakapan dengan hal ringan. Meski ia tahu suaranya parau dan bergetar. Sebab dia benar-benar ragu apakah ia harus bicara dengan Taehyung atau tidak. Ia tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama namun ia tidak kuasa jika Taehyung dan temperamennya belakangan ini malah menjauhinya.

"Hm."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya ragu. Mug yang tengah ia genggam ikut bergetar saking gugupnya. Kelasnya dimulai tiga jam lagi dan ia tidak tahu apa ini kesempatan untuknya membicarakan hal yang mengganjal ini dengan Taehyung atau tidak. "Kau tahu, merokok tidak baik, Tae."

"Astaga, _lagi_." Taehyung melempar ponselnya keatas nakas dan bangkit. "Sampai kapan kau mendikteku seperti guru sekolah dasar? Aku muak dengan omong kosong nyelenehmu itu, tahu? Tidak peduli bagaimana yang kulakukan rasanya selalu salah dimatamu sampai aku tengah libur pun kau merasa aneh, aku benar?"

 _Bagaimana bedebah itu bisa tahu_ , Jimin membatin. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak bisa menghadapi Taehyung yang sedang marah. Seluruh sistem tubuhnya menjadi lemah, tidak bisa diatur, bahkan _self defence_ yang lenyap dalam hitungan detik. Menjadikannya kerdil dihadapan Taehyung. Menjadikan dia sepenuhnya salah dan akan tetap menjadi pihak yang salah dalam sudut pandang Kim Taehyung. "Bukan begitu, Kim Taehyung. Maksudku –dengar, aku sudah melupakan kejadian kau menonton _itu_. Ya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu sekarang, hanya saja, kau merokok, Tae. _Merokok_. Kau tahu dampak yang _akan_ terjadi padamu nanti, terlebih kau mahasiswa kesehatan –untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

" _Untuk apa_ , kau tanya? Perlu alasan untuk merokok, menurutmu? Terdengar seperti mengapa kau hidup jika pada akhirnya kau akan menemukan ajalmu."

"Taehyung,"

Taehyung berdecak. "Bahkan negara tidak melarang, kau tahu? Ini konyol, jika merokok sebegitu mengerikan dengan bayanganmu dan lebih, kau menganggapnya sebagai bentuk kenakalan, lalu mengapa aku dan jutaan manusia di bumi ini tidak ditangkap polisi dan masuk penjara –atau hukuman mati, kalau lebih berat?"

"Ucapanmu –"

"Kenapa dengan ucapanku? Faktanya memang begitu, konyol. _Aku merokok, lalu kenapa?_ Jika aku mengidap kanker paru-paru dan komplikasi hati atau ginjal, _lalu kenapa?_ Toh pada akhirnya semua orang akan mati, rokok tidak sebegitu membunuh. _Kalau aku mati, lalu kenapa?_ "

"KIM TAEHYUNG –!" Jimin menggenggam mugnya terlalu erat dengan tangan gemetar hingga susu hangat didalamnya tumpah sedikit. Dan Jimin tidak mau repot-repot peduli. Sebab kalimat yang sangat tidak etis telah keluar dari mulut bangsat Kim Taehyung yang begitu menohoknya. Terasa seperti ia disogok paksa menelan makanan pahit sampai kerongkongannya buntu dan tersedak sampai mati kehabisan napas. Jantungnya serasa diremuk seperti diinjak oleh gajah. _Begitu menyiksa_. "Kubilang, jaga ucapanmu –"

Taehyung tersenyum remeh. " _Ada yang salah_?"

 _Lalu kenapa_ , dia bilang. Tidak terbayang kalimat konyol itu benar-benar keluar dan baru saja ia dengar, meski separuh dirinya tidak begitu yakin apakah Taehyung benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sungguh. _Kalau Kim Taehyung mati, maka Jimin mati_ ; itulah mengapa. _Lalu kenapa_ , Taehyung bilang.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti," nada suara Jimin jadi rendah. "Maksudku, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Aku bukan orang asing yang sebulan dua bulan mengenalmu. Aku tahu betul bagaimana kau, kau tidak begini; _Kim Taehyung tidak begini. Kutanya, ada apa denganmu_?"

Amarah menggerayangi relung dada Taehyung. " _Ada apa_ , kau tanya? Mana kutahu, lagipula aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang tidak sesuai disini. Kau yang terlalu _over_ padaku. _Look_ , aku bukan anak kecil dan aku bukan milikmu yang harus kau kekang seperti budak, Jimin –astaga bahkan sekarang rasanya _geli_ mengucap namamu."

"A –Apa?"

"Kau tidak berhenti menuduhku macam-macam, aku muak. Aku begini, begitu, melakukan ini, melakukan itu, selalu salah _–seharusnya aku yang tidak mengerti_. _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya; ada apa denganmu_? Kita sudah dewasa, ada apa denganmu? Aku selalu menahan diri saat kau terus berpikir aku berbuat hal aneh tapi aku malah jijik padamu yang justru melakukan hal aneh,"

Jimin tidak mengerti kemana Taehyung mendayung perahu ini.

"Ck. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku hingga kau senang sekali pergi sampai tidak pulang? Terakhir, kau pergi karaoke dengan boss hingga jam tiga, _remember_? Dan kau sembilan hari pergi tanpa kabar membawa hampir seluruh barang. Aku sempat _menyesal_ sebab merasa sedih kau pergi."

Jimin mengelak. _Bukan begini_. "Kau menginap di apartemen Jungkook, ingat? Aku sudah mengirimu pesan; sepupuku menikah dan aku harus kesana membantu. Aku sudah meninggalkan _note_ di kamar dan dapur, karena kau tidak kunjung membalas pesanku."

" _Hah_?" Taehyung menyipitkan mata. "Kau mengigau, ya? Aku tidak menerima sms apapun, cek sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Terlebih, aku mendapati flat kosong melompong dan berantakan. Sampah berserakan, kau pikir, siapa yang tidak sebal ditinggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu?"

"Tidak seperti itu –kau tahu aku, mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan sampah!"

"Faktanya begitu, keparat." Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke Jimin, meski berakhir jatuh didepan kaki Jimin yang terbalut kaos kaki pendek warna abu. Ia mendecak sebal sebentar, "Sudah kuperingatkan; _menjauh dariku_. Dan lagi, jangan terpikir mencoba menjauhkan Jungkook dariku. Kau bisa saja berpikir dia muara semua bencana ini tapi tidak, Jimin. _Kau_ adalah pusat dari malapetaka ini. Jangan pernah kau memusatkan Jungkook pada kesalahan yang kau buat, Jungkook tidak begitu."

Taehyung menatap Jimin lagi. "Dan, tidak. _Aku tidak tahu kau_ , setidaknya setelah semua ini terjadi."

* * *

Suara lonceng terdengar begitu pintu cafe terbuka.

"Yuhu~ _hyung_ , aku sudah pulang nih. Kangen gak? Yaiyalah, pasti, siapa yang tidak kangen diriku yang mungil menggemaskan baik hati seperti ini, iya tidak?"

Yoongi yang tengah minum kopi tersedak. "Setan kecil macam kau lebih enak diarak lalu dilempar ke neraka, tahu."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ucapan kakaknya memang selalu menyebalkan jika pada Jihoon, kalau dengan oranglain; kalimatnya bisa dijadikan _life quotes_. Itu menjadi alasan mendasar mengapa Jihoon sering cemburu jika orang begitu menyayangi kakaknya. Sampai kapanpun, rasa sayangnya pada Yoongi adalah yang terbesar. Orang mudah sekali akrab dengan Yoongi oleh pembawaannya yang kalem dan bijaksana. Tapi jika ada Jihoon disekitarnya, Yoongi jadi menyebalkan. "Jangan merengut begitu, aku kangen padamu kok. Kau kan satu-satunya hal terpenting yang kupunya. Sudah ya, jangan ngambek."

Alasan signifikan mengapa Jihoon sangat menyayangi Yoongi adalah sikapnya yang benar-benar lembut, tidak hanya sebagai formalitas kepada orang asing. Yoongi memang menyebalkan dan suka mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya tapi Yoongi ahli membuatnya terlena. Usai bertengkar Yoongi akan memanusiakan Jihoon dengan usapan lembut yang menenangkan. Suaranya kalem sampai Jihoon merinding, tatapan matanya yang tenang dan sejuk membuat ia meremang, sebab Yoongi sangat mengasihi dibanding siapapun. Sikap itu semakin terbentuk ketika orangtua mereka sudah _pergi_ , jadilah Yoongi merangkap peran orangtua untuk Jihoon.

Maka jangan pernah tanya mengapa Jihoon begitu melindugi Yoongi.

"Aku beli kue beras untukmu," Jihoon gengsi untuk merona. "Kau membanjiri ponselku dengan pesan tidak berguna. Untung aku benar-benar mengnonaktifkan ponselku."

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan makan kue beras yang dibeli Jihoon. Rasanya seperti buatan ibunya, meski agak terlalu manis. Jika ibunya yang membuat kue beras, teksturnya lembut, warnanya kalem, aromanya menggelitik perut, rasanya manis pada kadarnya. Sejenak menutup mata dan mengingat seperti apa rupa ibunya yang sudah menjadi mendiang. Mendekam didalam tanah yang sudah mengering, tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya masih utuh atau tinggal tulang saja digerogoti masa. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak dan hidungnya gatal.

"Selalu begini. Tidak apa _hyung_ , menangis saja kalau mau. Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau mudah sensitif jika makan kue beras. Harusnya kubelikan _cheesecake_ saja tadi, _hyung_ , menangis saja."

"Tidak apa." Yoongi meneguk kopinya yang tersisa sedikit. Menelan paksa gumpalan kue beras yang belum sempurna dikunyah, rasanya semakin sesak ketika ia sadar Jihoon tahu ia hendak menangis. Ia sudah dua puluh lima dan tidak pantas untuk menangis. Bahkan Jihoon tidak menangis, maka Yoongi harus jauh lebih kuat. "Kau istirahat sana,"

Sedikit banyak Jihoon paham tentang Yoongi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan makin merapatkan diri pada kakaknya yang tengah melankolis. Menyingkirkan kue beras dari hadapannya dan mengeluarkan permen rasa lemon, kesukaan Yoongi. Yang disambut antusias dengan senyum kesedihan yang tersisa dalam tiap milimeter tarikan bibirnya yang kering. " _Thanks_."

"Oh ya," Jihoon celingukan. Menukikkan alisnya bingung. "Aku tidak melihat Jimin,"

Baru saja permen itu masuk ke mulut Yoongi, dia sudah harus sedih lagi. "Hm, sudah sekitar sepuluh hari dia tidak kerja. Kata teman Seungkwan, dia ada urusan keluarga di Busan. Tapi kenapa lama sekali ya? Tidak ada kabar juga, perasaanku saja atau memang terjadi sesuatu?"

Jihoon merenung sebentar. "Dia bukan tipikal yang seperti itu, _hyung_. Jika ada sesuatu dia pasti menghubungi, siapapun itu. Terlebih kau atasannya, kalau dia tidak masuk kerja seharusnya ijin padamu dulu, ya kan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Terakhir kita bertemu saat aku pergi mengajaknya karaoke. Aku mengantarnya pulang tapi tidak diijinkan masuk. Aku bilang padanya untuk melambaikan tangan atau kirim sms bahwa dia sampai di ranjang dengan selamat, setelah hampir satu jam, tidak ada kabar. Awalnya kukira dia terlalu lelah jadi kubiarkan saja dan pulang."

"Siapa sangka dia tiba-tiba menghilang." Ada nada khawatir di tiap kata yang ia susun. Pikirannya kalut menerka dimana dan sedang apa Jimin sekarang. Syukur kalau ia baik-baik saja tapi ini sudah terlalu lama dan jujur, Yoongi khawatir. Bukan bermaksud berpikir macam-macam, hanya saja, siapa tahu, siapa sangka. Manusia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bahkan satu menit yang akan datang. "Ponselnya tidak aktif, ah, membuat pusing kepala saja."

Jentikan jemari kurus Jihoon membuat Yoongi kaget. "Kita ke flatnya, sekarang."

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jimin menghindar.

Bukan sengaja, sebenarnya. Jimin sungguhan ada urusan keluarga, dan bukan di Seoul. Dia absen kuliah seminggu lebih juga di cafe Yoongi. Bahkan ia mengnonaktifkan ponselnya. Sempat menyesal karena lupa memberitahu Yoongi perihal ketidak hadirannya. Untuk menebus kesalahannya, ia sudah memesan kue keju dan akan segera pergi bekerja.

Jimin tengah mematut diri di depan cermin ketika Taehyung lewat meminum yoghurt.

"Hei, Taehyung," Secara reflek Jimin akan selalu memanggilnya. "Kau sudah mandi? Kau ke kampus jam berapa? Tumben tidak masuk pagi, atau kau ada kelas jam satu? Aku mau ke cafe untuk bekerja, kalau kau berkenan mungkin –"

"Diam."

Seperti anjing baik, Jimin menurut. Dengan tatapan mata bingung sekaligus sedih. Apa Taehyung serius dengan ucapannya soal menjauhi dirinya? Tidak mungkin, Jimin pikir Taehyung hanya tengah tersulut bara api saja. Emosi Taehyung memang susah dikendalikan siapapun. Tapi Jimin mengenal tabiat sahabat karibnya itu, Taehyung tidak mungkin marah berkelanjutan padanya. Namun sinar yang Taehyung pancarkan dari tatapan matanya yang menusuk membuat hatinya ketar-ketir, berharap cemas, tidak karuan.

"Kalau mau pergi, ya pergi sana. Biasanya juga kau langsung pergi tanpa kabar."

Tidak, Taehyung mulai lagi. "Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu –"

"Lalu apa? Kau sudah memeriksanya sendiri kalau tidak satu pun sms yang masuk ponselku, dan aku tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian sial dimana aku harus membersihkan flat yang kotor oleh sampahmu."

Baru Jimin ingin menyela, ada suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi perdebatan kecil mereka. Taehyung mendengus tidak suka dan berjalan menghampiri. Ia tidak mau repot menanyakan siapa atau melihat siapa yang berada dibalik pintu ini. Ia membukanya dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dengan wajah yang kalem. Sebenarnya sudah terasa sejak pria itu menatapnya dengan hangat, Taehyung merasa sejuk. Namun dia tidak mengenali siapa orang ini.

"Aku kesini ingin bertemu Jimin,"

"Namamu?"

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Taehyung segera menoleh ke belakang begitu Jimin secara implisit menjawab pertanyaannya. Agak terkejut dengan suara tenor miliknya itu, masih belum terbiasa mendengar lengkingan nada yang Jimin lontarkan. Kemudian menatap sosok yang kalem tadi dengan kerutan di dahi serta dengusan sebal. Ternyata ini yang namanya Min Yoongi.

Tadinya ia mengira Yoongi lebih dewasa lagi. Auranya memang tenang dan wibawa tapi perawakannya tidak meyakinkan, bahkan Taehyung masih ragu kalau pria ini atasan Jimin dan berumur paling tidak dua puluh lima tahun.

"Hai, Jimin." senyum Yoongi mengembang. "Jihoon memberitahuku yang mana flatmu. Aku kesini karena khawatir sebab kau tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun. Kau tahu, kau melewatkan gaji pertamamu. Dan maaf, kau harus dihukum potong gaji oleh karenanya."

"Oh," Jimin merasa canggung sekaligus tidak enak pada boss-nya. "Aku baru saja mau kesana, _hyung_. Dan yah, itu salahku jadi, tidak masalah. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu atau Jihoon. Sebenarnya aku mencoba menelpon Jihoon tapi tidak aktif, dan aku terlalu sibuk."

Taehyung berdecih. "Sibuk ' _ndas_ mu."

Kalimat itu menampar Jimin dari topeng ceria yang sedang Jimin gunakan. Yoongi yang merasa bahwa itu bukan candaan sama sekali (terdengar jelas dari nada dan tatapan merendah itu) menatap Taehyung dengan penuh tanya, meski hanya diam. Dia tidak begitu ingin ikut campur. Terlebih dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda ini, awalnya ia pikir ini adalah Taehyung tapi mengingat bagaimana Jimin mendeskripsikan seorang Taehyung; pemudia ini jelas bukan Taehyung. "Tunggu sebentar, _hyung_. Aku akan mengambil ransel lalu kita pergi."

"Ya, tentu."

Ada yang aneh dari cara Jimin berlari, sebenarnya. Tapi Yoongi tidak begitu mengindahkannya. Ia baru saja akan menunggu di bawah ketika Taehyung berdeham dengan suara beratnya hingga ia terperanjat. Yoongi bertanya melalui tatapannya dalam diam, menunggu pemuda itu bicara padanya. Taehyung menelisik Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya yang terbalut _sneakers Puma_. Ia berdecih lagi, "hei, Boss. Kudengar, kau sering mengajak Jimin pergi hingga larut."

Nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

"Karena kau, aku jadi pusing dengan gunjingan tetangga yang sering mencemooh kami pemuda nakal. Aku tidak peduli sekaya apa dirimu tapi, _manner please_. Jangan suka membuat Jimin jadi keluyuran sampai pagi seperti itu, _brat_."

.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Jika Jimin tidak mencubit pipinya, mungkin Yoongi tidak segera sadar. "Lampu merah, _hyung_ harus berhenti."

"Ah, ya, tentu." Yoongi langsung menginjak rem mobilnya. Sadar detik waktu tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melaju melewati lampu lalu lintas. Pikirannya kacau dan tidak fokus. Untung Jimin memeringatinya kalau tidak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Jimin juga sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Yoongi nampak kalut dan aneh saat Jimin berjalan beriringan dengannya disaat ia sudah siap. Yoongi jadi diam dan melenyapkan semua senyuman seribu watt yang biasanya ia suguhkan. Gelagatnya mencurigakan dan sering hilang fokus. Masalahnya dia sedang menyetir dan melamun itu bahaya. "Ada masalah? Biar kugantikan _hyung_ menyetir kalau kau ingin istirahat,"

"Tidak," Yoongi tersenyum, memilih untuk makan perment mint sebelum ia ceroboh untuk melamun lagi. "Bukan apa-apa, maaf. Aku tadi hilang fokus."

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Katakan padaku, bukan bermaksud memaksa tapi mungkin aku bisa membantu? Selama ini _hyung_ sering mendengar curahan hatiku, kegundahanku, dan membantu; mungkin aku juga bisa melakukannya untukmu. Lagipula aku belum mau mati dijalan begini,"

Bercanda. Tidak ada maksud menyindir, Jimin berniat membangun suasana yang hangat sebagaimana biasanya. Dan sedikit banyak berhasil; Yoongi tertawa. Agak lega melihatnya tertawa lagi setelah kedapatan wajah kusut Yoongi yang terjadi. Fluktuasi emosinya ketara betul dan Jimin sungguhan khawatir sesuatu terjadi. "Pria tadi, siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang di flatmu; yang membuka pintu. Rambutnya coklat emas, kalau tidak salah."

Berganti Jimin yang diam. Ia tidak tahu apakah pertanyaan ini memiliki jawaban, dan pantaskah untuk dijawab. Sebenarnya mudah saja, hanya, selama ini ia menggambarkan sosok Taehyung yang begitu anggun dan bak malaikat. Jika dilihat dari perangai Taehyung barusan (meski Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Taehyung saat bicara pada Yoongi selama ia pergi) mana mungkin Jimin menjawab dengan jujur. Akan ada rentetan pertanyaan yang Jimin tidak bisa jawab lagi; Yoongi akan menghujaninya dengan ribuan tanya penasaran mengapa Taehyung _berbeda_.

" _Apa dia –Kim Taehyung?_ "

Kalau saja bisa, dan boleh, Jimin ingin menjawab _bukan_. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sahabatnya itu. Ini konyol; bagaimana Taehyung sudah membuatnya remuk namun ia tidak bisa membenci pemuda aneh itu. Konyol saat Jimin tetap bersikeras menjaga harga diri Taehyung dimata oranglain. Ini semua terasa begitu tidak masuk akal betapa Jimin masih menyayangi Taehyung dan melindunginya. "Lampunya sudah hijau, _hyung_. Hei –mobil di belakang sudah membunyikan klakson,"

Kalau saja bisa dan memang boleh, Jimin ingin pergi lagi. "Cepat, _hyung_ , jalan."

* * *

Jimin sedang menonton _Runningman_.

Pizza dan cola sudah biasa menemaninya jika sudah begini. Ia tertawa saat melihat Kwangsoo lagi-lagi dijahili Jaesuk dan Jongkook. Menurutnya, _Runningman_ adalah _variety show_ terlucu sejagat raya. Sebab ia dibuat lupa, Jimin sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Kwangsoo dan wajah konyolnya mampu menggelitik perutnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Tidak biasanya ia melankolis kalau melihat Jihyo. Sebab jika menemukan gadis yang disebut _ace_ di _Runningman_ itu pasti mulutnya sudah bicara panjang lebar; dengan Taehyung. Sahabatnya selalu bilang kalau Jihyo itu wujud nyata dari Aprhodite, meski Jimin selalu menimpalinya dengan cibiran. Namun Taehyung akan selalu membela Jihyo dengan sederet kelebihan Jihyo di Runningman. Wajahnya, rambutnya, badannya, kepintarannya, kegesitannya, kelicikan; sebab Taehyung mengidolakan Jihyo.

Menonton _Runningman_ tanpa celotehan Taehyung terasa berbeda.

Jimin tersedak saat ia belum selesai menelan cola dan pintu flat digedor keras. Telinganya berdenyut dan jantungnya berdegup karena kaget. Ketukan pintu itu sangat kencang seperti anggota densus tengah berusaha membobol pintu persembunyian terduga teroris.

"Siapa _–Oh, astaga!_ "

Dia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun namun tangannya dengan sigap memopong tubuh Taehyung yang tersungkur. Wajahnya merah dan matanya terpejam. Mulutnya menggumam tidak jelas dan penampilannya berantakan. Tubuhnya panas dan lemas sekali. Jimin menggoyangkan badannya, berusaha membangunkannya. "Taetae –! Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Uhm, Jimin –"

Taehyung bangkit dengan lutut yang gemetar, kepala pusing dan pandangan berputar serta buram. Ia mencoba berjalan namun engsel kakinya tidak kuat hingga ia terjatuh, dan Jimin menopangnya sekali lagi, meski dengan teriakan sekuat lumba-lumba. Serta satu tangan yang menutup indera penciumannya dan kerutan dahi yang jelas. "Kim Taehyung –kenapa kau mabuk?!"

"Aku tidak mabuk,"

"Kau sempoyongan tidak karuan begini, mulutmu bau alkohol, penampilan urakan; kau pikir aku sebegitu bodohnya tidak tahu kau mabuk? _Kenapa, Taehyung, kenapa?_ "

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin masuk. Ia tidak kuat berdiri meski ditopang seperti itu, ia ingin segara rebahan sebab kepalanya seperti ditimpa batu besar. Sakit dan menyiksa. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar dan perutnya mulas bukan main. Rasanya aneh sebab lidahnya kebas. "Berisik, ah."

"Kau –" Jimin dan tenaga dalamnya yang masih jadi misteri, menggendong tubuh kurus Taehyung ke kamar. Menidurkannya perlahan. Membuka mantel tebalnya dan pakaian yang lengket penuh aroma alkohol, sepertinya _soju_. Membuka sepatu serta kaos kaki lalu berlari ke dapur. Tidak menghiraukan erangan Taehyung yang terus memanggil namanya.

Jimin kembali dengan segelas air hangat berwarna kuning emas. Mendudukkan Taehyung dengan hati-hati seperti ia memperlakukan barang pecah belah. "Minum dulu, terus tidur."

Kalau saja hatinya sedang baik dan tidak cemas begini, sudah pasti ia mengacak rambut Taehyung sebab gemas dengan tingkahnya yang manis dan penurut. Tapi Taehyung pulang mabuk dan Jimin tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Ini konyol, Taehyung sudah kelewatan.

Tapi seorang Jimin mana tega memarahi Taehyung yang seperti anak kucing kehujanan begini.

"Jimin~ air madu~ enak enak~" Taehyung terus menggumam tidak jelas meski matanya sudah jelas mengantuk. Jimin mengelus rambutnya lembut dan menidurkannya lagi. Menyelimutinya dengan rapi dan membasuh mukanya dengan kain bersih yang basah.

"Jimin~ Jimin~"

Hati Jimin kembali remuk dimakan waktu.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Taehyung muntah.

Jimin mengelus bagian belakang lehernya naik turun, berharap Taehyung cepat lega. Sesekali mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras di setiap sudut kepala dan wajahnya. Matanya merah dan berair, suaranya hampir serak karena terus muntah, lututnya gemetar, tangannya goyah memegang pinggiran wastafel. Jimin bisa saja menangis saat ini tapi ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Taehyung sedang lemah dan ia harus menjadi kuat untuk menolongnya.

"Ini, minum dulu." Jimin datang membawakan air madu hangat untuk Taehyung yang terduduk lemas di sofa. Wajahnya urakan dan napasnya berat tidak karuan. Keringatnya masih banyak dan kepalanya terus saja pusing. Taehyung tidak berhenti mengerang bahwa pandangannya buram dan berputar.

 _Hangover_ membuat Taehyung gila.

Taehyung dengan cepat meneguk air madu meski dibantu Jimin yang memegang gelasnya. Tangannya terlampau lunglai untuk sekadar menjentikkan jari. Perutnya terus berontak dan jadi mulas, kerongkongannya penuh gas hingga ia belum sembuh dari mual. Taehyung tidak mau melihat pantulan dirinya tapi ia yakin bahwa ia seperti gembel. "Kepalaku sakit,"

Dengan lembut jemari Jimin memijat pelipis Taehyung yang dibals desahan lega dari empunya. Tahu-tahu pandangannya sedikit jelas dan tidak begitu berputar, lebih stabil, dan lega. Rasanya nyaman sekali karena entah mengapa perutnya terasa lebih enak. Meski tubuhnya jadi makin lemas.

"Kau mabuk," Jimin memulai. " _Dengan siapa?_ "

"Um?"

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah geram. Ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman untuk memikirkan ini. Taehyung yang mabuk sangat susah dikendalikan, terlebih efek _hangover_ terasa sangat lama pulihnya. Ini sudah keesokan hari tapi sahabatnya masih nge-fly. Jimin tidak bisa tidak gundah melihat ini. "Katakan, siapa yang mengajakmu minum? Kau tidak bisa minum, KimTae."

"Aku bisa –!"

Cukup sudah. " _Pasti Jungkook; mengaku saja_."

"Apaan, sih." Taehyung cegukan dan seketika perutnya panas. " _Jungkook Jungkook Jungkook terus_ , kau gak capek menyebut namanya? _Selalu Jungkook selalu dia, kenapa sih, senang banget nyalahin dia_? Dia salah apa, sih, padamu –kau jahat."

"Semenjak kau berteman dengannya, kau jadi aneh. Pulang larut, nonton film biru, merokok –aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan hal itu, kalau kau ingat. Dan sekarang; _mabuk_. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja, ha? _Kau mabuk dan jelas karena Jungkook_!"

Dengan kasar Taehyung menepis lengan Jimin yang bertengger dibahunya. "Argh –diamlah. Aku mabuk, lalu kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kenapa kau tidak pernah letih mengekangku, Jimin? Aku capek kau marahi, kau curigai. Hatiku terluka kau menghardik Jungkook seperti itu."

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi. Kau bukan orang yang begini, Taehyung."

" _Shut your fuck mouth off_ , Jimin." Kepala Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. "Hentikan prasangka jelekmu itu. Kau tidak berhak mengurusi hidupku. Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun dan kau harus mengerti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil, pun adik atau pacarmu, berhenti memenjarakan aku dalam kotak sucimu itu; aku tidak butuh."

Berganti kepala Jimin yang berdenyut serasa ditimpa batu.

Ini terasa konyol. "Aku melindungimu, Taehyung. Aku tidak mengekangmu. Yang kau lakukan ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang kau katakan dengan menjauhi kenakalan? Bersumpah kau tidak menyentuh rokok dan segala macamnya? Nyatanya; nonton porno, merokok, bahkan sekarang mabuk."

" _Aku tidak mengerti_. Kenapa kau berubah? Rasanya baru kemarin kita berangkat dari Busan, bercengkerama hangat seperti biasa. Bercanda. Tidur bersama dibawah cahaya bulan bersama suara jangkrik; _rasanya baru kemarin. Kau berjanji untuk tidak seperti ini, KimTae_ _ **–kau tidak begini.**_ "

Jimin tidak peduli bahkan ketika ia sudah menangis. "Lalu sekarang kau _begini_ , aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku khawatir, aku peduli padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau begini, Taehyung. Kau aneh, tabiatmu jadi terbalik, aku kehabisan akal untuk menerka semua gelagatmu yang jadi beda. Kau tidak mendengarku, pun melihatku lagi. _Kau pikir, aku tidak sama lelahnya, tidak sama capeknya, tidak sama frustasinya?_ "

" _Aku nyaris gila karena kau begini,_ Taehyung. Kau sudah bersumpah. Aku tidak ingin menganggap ucapanmu dulu adalah bualan manis untuk membujukku ke Seoul. Apa kau berbohong padaku kala itu?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya ikut berair melihat Jimin menangis. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin yang menangis. Tidak peduli berpisah bertahun-tahun sekalipun, hatinya ikut teriris perih melihat Jimin mengeluarkan air mata berharganya. "Lupakan saja,"

"Kau pikir ini film, bisa di skip begitu saja? Hal seperti ini mana bisa aku lupakan; kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku bisa punya seribu teman tapi tidak sahabat sepertimu, Taehyung. Kita sudah bersama sejak dulu dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir tentangmu, kau segalanya bagiku."

" _Bullshit._ "

"Apa?"

Dengan tenaga yang payah, Taehyung bangkit. Kakinya sempoyongan, tulangnya serasa selemas agar-agar. Kepalanya masih berdentum-dentum dan pandangannya agak buram. "Omong kosong saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Mau kau apa kek, bagaimana kek, terserahmu. Kalau aku merokok dan mabuk lalu kenapa? Apa pedulimu? Sana kau urusi kerjaanmu dan boss-mu yang keren dan kaya raya itu."

"Kau marah karena aku pulang larut bersama Yoongi _hyung_?"

Gerakannya tertahan. Entah karena tubuhnya terlalu lemah atau karena pertanyaan Jimin yang begitu menohok tenggorokannya hingga ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, terlebih ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Buat apa. Persetan denganmu."

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, dan terasa seperti neraka pintu ketujuh bagi Jimin.

Hidupnya seperti sedang diaduk-aduk oleh Dewa. Rasanya begitu menyiksa hingga ia bernapas pun takut. Ia tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan tenang. Berjuta-juta pemikiran rumit mampir tidak henti di otaknya. Ditambah beban kuliah dan pekerjaan, mungkin Jimin sebentar lagi akan wafat.

Taehyung jadi orang yang mudah sekali marah. Sifatnya urakan seperti preman. Meski ia sering mendengar prestasinya di kampus luar biasa. Mendapat indeks prestasi yang kumlaude dan segudang sertifikat lomba kecil-kecilan. Berbanding terbalik jika mereka bertemu, Jimin hanya dianggap lalat pengganggu saja. Dan itu membuat kewarasannya menipis. Ia nyaris gila.

Belum pernah mereka bertengkar sehebat dan serumit ini. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika mereka berkelahi sampai darah menggenang dibanding diam penuh hujat saling curiga seperti ini. Ia lelah kucing-kucingan dengan Taehyung sebab bukan begini cara mereka berteman. Rasanya lebih efektif jika Taehyung dan Jimin bicara baik-baik atau saling menikam; asal mereka kembali. Relasi yang rapuh itu kuat kembali.

Lututnya meletus seperti balon saat bagaimana Taehyung membuang kotak bekal yang ia siapkan sejak pagi buta. Dihadapan matanya, Taehyung meludahi makanan itu dulu lalu membuangnya. Jimin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, meski tidak kuat pula untuk bercerita pada siapapun.

Sistem tubuhnya jadi error ketika Taehyung memarahinya selama dua jam karena merusak ponselnya. Bukan perkara serius, sebenarnya. Kalau Jimin pikir, itu salah Taehyung yang tidak becus karena meletakkan ponsel sembarangan. Ia tengah mengambil sesuatu dan karena terlalu malas dari posisi rebahannya yang nyaman serta tidak begitu melihat kemana tangannya bergerilya, _iPhone_ Taehyung jatuh mengenaskan dan kena tumpahan coklat panas milik Jimin. Ponselnya retak seluruh layar sampai Jimin ngeri dan ketika Taehyung kembali dari supermarket, ia murka.

"Taetae –"

"Apa?!" Jimin mengerti kenapa Taehyung menjawabnya dengan ketus. Ponsel kesayangannya rusak mengenaskan dan ia yakin segala dokumen penting ada di _iPhone_ itu. Ia merasa bersalah namun Taehyung tak sudi mendengar. Ia menahan Taehyung yang hendak berangkat kampus itu, "Aku sudah telat. Kalau kau diam seperti orang dungu begitu, aku pergi."

"Tidak –maksudku, tunggu!"

Jimin menyodorkan _iPhone_ warna hitam pada Taehyung. "Ini, pakai saja punyaku. Aku tidak begitu memerlukannya. Setidaknya, tidak sesibuk kau –pasti kau membutuhkan ponsel. Tidak masalah kalau kau menjadikannya milikmu, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lain nanti,"

"Ck." Taehyung meraih iPhone Jimin cepat. "Dasar sombong. Ah, aku lupa kau punya pacar kaya raya; Min Yoongi tidak mungkin membiarkanmu merana tanpa handphone, ya?"

"Taehyung, bukan itu maksudku –"

"Aku pergi."

Dan Jimin tidak tahu sampai kapan kesalah fahaman ini berakhir.

* * *

"Mm, Jimin?"

Mendengar dipanggil, Jimin berhenti mengelap kaca. "Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kau terlihat murung,"

"Kata siapa," Jimin tertawa. "Aku tersenyum dan tertawa, kok, _hyung_. Yang ada Yoongi hyung, tuh, yang cemberut terus. Gantengnya nanti hilang, lho. Kalau sudah begitu, cafemu tidak seramai dulu. Selain makanan yang enak, wajahmu jadi aset penjualan meningkat, tahu."

Sedikit lega mendengar Jimin berceloteh riang. Yoongi sudah khawatir, karyawannya itu kedapatan sering melamun dan matanya berair. Terkadang bengkak, hidungnya merah dan hidungnya menghirup-hirup supaya ingusnya tidak keluar. Tipikal sehabis menangis, dan Yoongi tahu itu. Sejak mereka kembali bertemu, Yoongi tahu Jimin tengah memakai topeng namun ia merasa tidak pantas untuk mencampuri urusannya. Rasanya lancang jika ia terlalu mau tahu semua tentang Jimin; ia menghargai privasi semua karyawannya.

"Kau bisa curhat padaku; seperti biasa. Rasanya kangen mendengarmu cerita banyak hal," dan tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya. Semenjak itu Jimin seolah menghindarinya. Berlagak seperti karyawan baru yang masih asing dengannya. Berperan ceria meski tidak begitu mengindahkan kehadiran Yoongi yang selalu menatapnya. "Sebenarnya, kudengar di daerah Myeongdong ada restoran daging domba dan aku ingin sekali –"

"Maaf, _hyung_."

Tidak biasanya. Dan ini sudah terjadi beberapa minggu belakangan. Jimin menolaknya secara tegas dan benar-benar menghindarinya. Ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal. "Sabtu malam, kau kan tidak ada jadwal jaga. Dan aku sedang ngidam domba, jadi kurasa –"

"Aku menyesal, Yoongi _hyung_ ," Jimin tersenyum canggung. "Ah –itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan; kuliah –ya, kuliah. Mm, aku harus ke gudang, dulu, kurasa. Jadi, yah, –maaf."

.

Senin malam tanggal lima belas, gaji kedua turun.

Jimin senang bukan kepalang. Gajinya lumayan karena tidak dipotong seperti bulan kemarin. Terlintas dibenaknya untuk mengajak Taehyung makan besar dan berbaikan. Taehyung biasanya mudah luluh dengan makanan jadi, mungkin Jimin akan membelikan kue dan set _sukiyaki_ , atau _burger_ dan _cola_. Taehyung sangat suka burger, sejujurnya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghampirinya, "Rayakanlah bersama Taehyung."

"Hm, pasti!"

.

Jimin tidak punya ponsel pun telpon rumah, dia tidak bisa menghubungi Taehyung untuk bertanya makanan apa yang dia inginkan malam ini. Kata Jihoon, mahasiswa Sains pulang lebih cepat. Ia sudah bersiap dirumah, menunggu Taehyung dan bertanya makan malam seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Tapi sudah dua jam menunggu, ia gelisah. Tidak begitu yakin Taehyung akan segera pulang. Terlebih, ia tidak memberitahu Taehyung bahwa ia menunggunya. Jika dipikir, kalau Taehyung sudah pulang pun pasti ia sudah merasa lapar. Dan Jimin belum menyiapkan apapun. Ia merasa konyol, tidak berpikir secara matang. Buat apa menunggu tidak jelas jika bisa membuat Taehyung terkejut; lagipula Jimin tahu semua kesukaan Taehyung.

Buru-buru ia mengenakan jaket dan sepatu. Ia membuka pintu dan terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi dihadapannya. Tampangnya seram, penampilannya seperti anak _punk_ , rambutnya dicat merah terang, dan beberapa _piercing_ nongol di dua daun telinganya. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ada sekitar delapan; empat di kiri empat di kanan. Jimin tidak memiliki kenalan seperti ini, dan ini bukan jalan raya dimana orang bisa berlagak menanyakan alamat rumah. Lalu mengapa orang aneh ini bisa nyasar ke depan flatnya?

"Aku datang menagih hutang,"

"Hutang?" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Hutang siapa yang kau maksud?"

Pemuda itu berdecak. "Jangan berlagak, ini rumah Kim Taehyung, kan?"

Ada apa lagi ini. Pemuda dihadapannya menyebut nama Taehyung dan hutang dalam satu pembicaraan. Ia masih dalam mode terkejut, otaknya berpikir macam-macam, tubuhnya menegang. Mengira ada apa Taehyung dengan pemuda abal seperti ini, terlebih _–hutang?_ "Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Ini," Pemuda itu menyodorkan foto Taehyung. Tunggu, dapat darimana? "Yang ini, kan, namanya Kim Taehyung. 30 Desember 1995, dari Busan, kuliah di Universitas Negeri Seoul. Sudahlah, cepat panggil bocah tengik itu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tunggu, itu memang Taehyung, sahabatku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti, maksudku, hutang apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Anak kecil," pemuda itu menggeram pelan. "Begini, Taehyung main dengan kelompok kami dan kalah. Dia harus membayar untuk itu dan dia langsung kabur saat kehabisan uang, padahal dia selalu kalah. Dasar kepala udang, ah, dan dia juga sering meminjam uang pada kami. Namun tidak pernah kembali, pikirnya dia bermain dengan siapa, ha? Kalau saja bisa, akan ku buat dia jadi kue beras."

Ini keterlaluan. Tidak masuk akal pemuda itu datang dan mengatakan hal aneh yang sebenarnya mustahil dilakukan Taehyung. Hutang, main, Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Hei, bocah! Mana si bangsat Kim Taehyung itu –! Akan ku patahkan kakinya jadi seribu."

"Tu –tunggu –" Jimin menghalang pemuda yang ternyata kekar itu. Ia takut sekali, kalau boleh jujur. Pemuda itu menyeramkan dan bau alkohol, sepertinya mabuk. Tapi Jimin lebih takut ia melukai Taehyung, dan _tidak boleh_. Taehyung tidak boleh terluka bahkan karena goresan kecil oleh pisau kecil sekalipun. Taehyung tidak boleh dipukul. Mematahkan kakinya, dia bilang? Jimin akan lebih dulu menjadikannya makanan anjing.

Pemuda itu mengangkat Jimin dengan mudah. Kerahnya ditarik hingga Jimin tidak menapak lagi. "Dengar, _kid_. Boss besarku sudah marah dan memukulku. Aku harus pulang dengan uang atau aku akan mati, atau mungkin aku bisa membawa pulang kepala Taehyung yang masih segar?"

"Lepas dulu, kita bicara!"

Jimin berlari kedalam setelah terlepas dari cekikan maut itu. Kemudian datang ke pemuda itu yang menatapnya sangsi. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyerahkan amplop coklat padanya, "Aku tidak tahu berapa hutangnya tapi ambil ini,"

"Dasar," dia mengambil amplop itu kilat. Mengeluarkan uangnya dan menghitung. Menelisik Jimin yang menunduk sedih. Sedikit iba padanya. Ia menimang sebentar lalu memberikan sepuluh ribu won pada Jimin dengan mata yang menatap ke arah lain. "Uangnya lebih, ambillah. Kasihan aku melihatmu,"

Perlahan Jimin menerima uang itu, suaranya parau karena terisak. "Terima kasih,"

* * *

Hidup itu penuh dengan kejutan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi bahkan untuk satu menit kemudian. Meskipun banyak peramal di luar sana, tidak semua yang dikatakannya benar. Beberapa orang menganggapnya kolot dan tidak masuk akal. Sebab bukankah tidak adil jika mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi?

Dan kali ini kejutan itu datang pada Jimin.

Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin, Jimin terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang pegal dan sakit. Bukan denyutan nyeri yang membuatnya terbengong selama satu menit penuh. Tapi bagaimana bias matahari langsung menyinari wajah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum padanya. _Tersenyum_. Dan ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Belakangan ini sahabatnya memang sering ngambek, marah, emosional. Melihatnya tersenyum manis nyaris saja membuat Jimin menangis. Ia rindu.

"Pagi, Jimin." Taehyung dan suara seraknya yang dalam. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

.

Tuhan itu adil dan baik kepada seluruh umat.

Agaknya Jimin percaya. Tuhan itu adil, kata orang. Dan Jimin sekarang percaya. Jika dulu ia tergantung oleh relasi di ujung tanduk, nyaris gila karena hatinya kacau sekali, maka sekarang ia menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali. Rasanya seperti mimpi, geli sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jimin girang bukan main; Kim Taehyung ramah padanya, mengajaknya bicara, bahkan membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Jimin merindukannya. "Kau tidak ke kampus?"

"Ha? Ini hari minggu, Jimin."

 _Ah_ , kegalauannya cukup berdampak pada amnesia. "Kau tidak pergi kemana, barangkali? Dengan Jungkook, _mungkin_?"

Taehyung yang tadi asyik dengan film dan popcorn di pangkuannya, menoleh keheranan. Menatap Jimin yang agaknya ada keraguan dalam pancaran matanya. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak –oh, bukan itu maksudku,"

"Lalu?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai, berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia ragu, jika langsung mengutarakan kenakalan Taehyung (atau kekesalannya tentang Taehyung yang selalu pergi dengan Jungkook) mungkin pemuda itu akan langsung marah. Biasanya Taehyung secara tiba-tiba mengamuk dan mendiamkannya seharian –atau beberapa minggu. Tapi ia sungguh terheran, mengapa sifat Taehyung aneh seperti ini. Sikapnya selalu berubah saat Jimin lengah, meski penampilannya tidak berubah. Emosinya fluktuatif sampai membuat Jimin selalu waspada akan kondisi Taehyung. Ia selalu takut untuk mengawali pembicaraan, tidak mau membuat Taehyung marah padanya lebih dalam. "Yah, kau tahu, biasanya –kau –"

Ketika Jimin dipeluk, ia terpasung. " _Mood_ ku sedang baik sekali. Aku kangen kau, omong-omong."

"Dapat pujian dari Profesor Goo?"

" _Lebih_ dari itu; sesuatu yang hampir membuatku mati tinggal nama, dan sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu." Taehyung tersenyum lebar sekali sampai hati Jimin terenyuh. Sekujur tubuhnya panas dan lemas. Kim Taehyung memang satu dari sekian titik terlemahnya. Melihat Taehyung bahagia saja rasanya ia turut bersuka cita. Melihat Taehyung tersenyum padanya, relung dadanya lega. Rasanya bahagia dan hangat. Ini hal yang sudah lama ia nantikan, dan Jimin tidak berhenti berucap syukur. "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab. Agak menyesali mulut embernya yang menyeret mereka ke pembicaraan yang ia yakin bahwa Jimin akan mengomel lagi padanya. Jimin terlalu baik sebagai manusia dan kadang membuat Taehyung penat. "Begini, pertama, kau jangan marah padaku –"

Jimin hanya berkedip pelan. Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku punya semacam –hutang, dan sebenarnya aku sedang minta waktu untuk membayarnya. Dan entah, mungkin Tuhan mendengar doaku atau apalah; _hutangku lunas_! Berikut bunganya yang membengkak jadi kebun!"

 _Hutang itu_. Mengingatkan Jimin ke hari dimana ia baru saja mendapat gaji dari usaha kerasnya melawan kantuk diantara himpitan tugas dan jadwal kuliah yang membuatnya sesak. Seluruh penyakit seperti pegal, rematik, kram, dan kebas tidak berharga lagi. Usahanya melayang sia-sia untuk hal konyol yang bahkan tidak Jimin ketahui untuk apa. Untuk apa hutang itu? Mengapa Taehyung terlilit hutang; dan yang lebih dalam lagi, buat apa Taehyung berhutang ke preman seperti kingkong itu?

"Ajaib, bukan? Mereka tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang membayarnya; aku hendak mencicil tiga ribu won dan aku ditendang keluar. Katanya hutangku lunas, dan aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka lagi –demi Tuhan, aku bahagia!"

Penasaran menggelitik dada Jimin. "Untuk apa kau berhutang segala? Dan pada siapa?"

"Ah," Taehyung mengusak hidungnya grogi. Sudah mengetahui Jimin akan bertanya seperti itu. "Untuk suatu hal, dan pada orang baik, kok. Tenang saja, ah, pokoknya kau tidak usah tahu. Aku juga sudah tidak mau repot memikirkannya lagi, hari ini aku –"

" _Orang baik_? Lebih tepat jika dikategorikan sebagai gorilla nyasar yang siap mematahkan tulangmu jadi seratus dan menjadikannya makanan anjing."

Apa Taehyung tidak salah dengar? Tapi, tatapan Jimin amat menelisik. "Tidak, kau –"

" _Ya, aku yang membayar hutangmu._ "

Taehyung melempar mangkuk popcorn di genggamannya dan menggebrak meja. Terlampau percaya diri bahwa ia mampu menjadikannya terbelah dua. Matanya nyalang seolah mampu membuat kepala Jimin berlubang, napasnya jadi lebih berat karena oksigen begitu sulit ia hirup. "Apa kau bilang?"

Perasaan sesak membuat Jimin buta. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau mendengarnya sendiri dengan baik, bukan?" Sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Dadanya terlampau nyeri seperti diinjak badak bercula satu, sesak bukan main, kepalanya berdentum-dentum. _Lagi_ , Taehyung emosi padanya. Ia tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana pada Taehyung. Semua yang dilakukannya, dikatakannya adalah sebuah kesalahan mutlak tanpa cela.

"Beraninya kau –"

" _Memangnya aku bisa apa?_ " Jimin membalas tatapan garang itu dengan sudut mata yang tergenang, siap meruntuhkan tetesan air dalam sekali kedip. Lututnya gemetar dan tubuhnya lemas, ia terlampau sakit melihat Taehyung selalu saja marah padanya tanpa arah. "Orang itu datang, mengancam untuk membunuhmu. Dia tidak segan membuatmu benyek seperti dedak dan disebar ke laut Jeju. Tubuhnya kekar seperti kingkong dan siapa yang tidak akan percaya pada ancamannya? Mendengar hidupmu terancam membuatku merinding, bodoh. Kau pikir, _aku bisa apa?_ "

Rahang Taehyung menegang. Pikirannya kacau balau. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Melihat Jimin menangis merupakan titik lemahnya dan ia sungguh tidak kuasa. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan tapi tubuh dan mulutnya memang suka bergerak sembarangan. "Kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku, Jimin."

"Dan membiarkan kepalamu jadi pajangan teras rumah?" Jimin memekik. "Kau gila. Sudah kubilang, kau segalanya bagiku. Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga, kenapa kau begini? Kau bisa berhutang padaku, lalu kenapa kau mengikat janji dengan lintah darat macam itu?"

"Kubilang jangan ikut campur!"

Taehyung bangkit dengan hentakan yang membuat Jimin terjungkal sedikit. Gerakan tubuhnya yang secara tiba-tiba membuat airmatanya mengalir tanpa mampu ia kontrol. Ia mendongak, menatap betapa garang Taehyung memandangnya. Untuk kesekian kali, hati Jimin remuk. "Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, Tae. Kita ini sahabat, mengapa kau senang membuat jarak sejauh ini? Sekarang, jangankan untuk menggapaimu –mengintipmu saja tidak bisa, aku tidak punya celah."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sejauh mana kau membuatku kecewa. Persetan sedalam apa kau membuatku jatuh terjerembab oleh perangai konyolmu itu. Aku sakit dan itu karenamu, dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. _Terserah bagaimana kau menyiksaku, tapi kumohon, jangan seperti ini_."

"Kau –" Taehyung mengerjap, tiba-tiba matanya perih. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti. Jangan seperti ini, Park Jimin. berhenti mendikteku, menceramahiku, mengajariku seperti anak kecil. Aku punya urusanku sendiri dan kau dilarang untuk sekadar menyentuhnya, Jimin."

Ini tidak adil. " _Maka katakan kenapa_! _Kenapa_ aku dilarang mendekatimu lagi, katakan _kenapa_ aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, katakan _kenapa_ kau seperti ini padaku, katakan _kenapa_ aku tidak lagi menjadi orang yang dapat kau percaya? _**Katakan, kenapa.**_ "

Taehyung bungkam. Lidahnya kelu untuk bergerak dan suaranya tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Pun otaknya tidak bisa berpikir kalimat macam apa untuk menjawab amukan Jimin. ia hanya merasa relung dadanya robek, otaknya retak, dan tubuhnya kejang. Ia tidak mampu menjawab Jimin, tidak mampu berucap apa-apa lagi, tidak kuasa melihat Jimin tersiksa lebih dari ini.

"Aku tidak paham kau mengigau apa," Taehyung menyambar ponselnya. "Aku pergi."

Permasalahan ini tidak akan menemukan ujung, jika salah satu dari mereka terus pergi dan membiarkan suasana canggung penuh halilintar ini menyelimuti. Dan Jimin tidak bisa selalu membiarkan Taehyung lari dari bencana ini. Ia butuh penjelasan, setidaknya ungkapan maaf sederhana darinya. Ia mencekal lengan kurus Taehyung dan menatap mata sahabatnya itu. " _Jangan pergi. Jangan lari lagi._ "

" _Berhenti membuatku gila karena bingung_. Kau selalu lari disaat seperti ini dan kali ini tidak lagi, tidak sebelum kita selesai bicara."

"Tapi aku sudah selesai," Taehyung menghentakkan lengannya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar pergi."

Emosi Jimin tercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, kesal, tidak karuan, kacau. Ia terlalu lama menjadi lemah atas sikap dominan Taehyung dan rasanya tidak ingin lagi. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tidak peduli harga dirinya jadi murah atau apa. Jimin terlanjur mati rasa jika diperlakukan seperti ini, menyiksa dengan perlahan. Membuat kewarasannya mengabur ke udara. Jimin sudah tidak peduli seremeh apa dirinya ketika ia memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

 _Hangat._ Punggung lebar Taehyung sangat hangat dan Jimin selalu menyukainya. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku. Kita bicara dan berhenti kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Aku tersiksa setengah mati, kau mencekikku sampai kehabisan napas. Kau membuatku bungkam seperti cacat bisu. Kau membuatku gila karena terus berpikir; apa yang salah padaku. _Apa yang salah diantara kita_. Aku gila untuk terus memikirkan apa yang sesungguhnya tengah terjadi sebab _aku tidak tahu_ , tidak punya akal untuk menerka apa yang tengah terjadi. Bisakah, sekali ini saja, kau katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begini?"

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?!"

Telinga Jimin berdenging, gema suara Taehyung menghujam gendang telinganya. Tapi ia masih kuat dari perlawanan Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Sekali ini ia bersyukur memiliki lemak lebih banyak dibanding Taehyung. " _Kau berbeda,_ Taehyung. Kumohon kau mengerti, jangan mengamuk seperti sapi gila dan bicara padaku. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi begini _buruk_? Aku tidak tahan lagi menghirup asap rokok yang mengepul di seluruh sudut ruangan. Aku tersiksa karena batuk tiap menit. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mabuk lagi, Taehyung. Kau sudah kelewatan dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja? _Tidak, aku akan membawamu pulang._ "

" _For God's sake_!" Taehyung melepas pelukan Jimin yang melonggar, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jimin yang sudah kacau oleh airmata. Jimin nampak begitu rapuh bagai kaca dan Taehyung seketika pening. Matanya berkedut dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar seiring isakan yang Jimin lontarkan. Sudut matanya ikut berair di setiap tetes airmata yang mengucur dari mata sipit sahabatnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan. "Kau pikir kau Ayahku? _Bleh._ Aku tidak peduli pada omong kosongmu itu. Dasar banci, menangis saja sampai kau mengeluarkan darah dari matamu itu. Pastikan undangan melayat sampai padaku."

Terdengar seperti Taehyung menyumpahinya mati.

Taehyung mengusak rambutnya. " _Look_ , sekarang, berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Sibukkan dirimu dengan segala tetek bengekmu sendiri. Jangan kau menyentuh kehidupanku tanpa ijin. Kau dilarang campur tangan dalam kehidupanku, atau kau akan tamat –"

" _Jika itu berarti aku bisa melindungimu, tidak masalah aku mati._ "

" _What the fuck?_ Ini bukan melodrama atau opera sabun, bangsat. Aku tidak luluh pada bualan manismu sebagaimana Juliet percaya dengan cinta konyolnya kepada Romeo. Kubilang, jauhi aku dan jangan turun tangan tanpa ijinku, _got it?_ "

Jimin menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menyerah. Dan Taehyung mengerang. "Taehyung, apa aku bagimu?"

" _Sampah, mungkin?_ " Taehyung berdecih dan Jimin semakin lemas. "Tidak begitu peduli juga. Kau mengganggu, tahu? Aku lelah, Jimin. Sana menangis pada ikan mas, aku tidak punya waktu meladeni tingkah konyolmu yang mirip banci."

"Dan memiliki dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk _Jeon Jungkook_?"

"Jangan mulai lagi –"

Jimin tidak bisa memendam semua ini. Tiba-tiba lidahnya menjadi licin untuk mengungkap semua keresahan yang sudah terlalu lama bersarang di dadanya hingga ia mual. Rasanya aneh betapa ternyata ini begitu mudah, emosinya terombang-ambing. " _Lalu siapa lagi?_ Kau menjadi tengik setelah mengenalnya; kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bisa membedakan mana kau yang dulu dan sekarang, yang baik dan buruk; Taetae dan Kim Taehyung yang berandal."

"Kau pikir aku sebegitu lemah untuk marah? Aku marah! Aku kesal –aku benci bahkan sejak dia menginjak kaki baunya disini, aku tidak suka! Kenapa? Gelagatnya mencurigakan dan terpampang jelas bahwa dia bukan orang baik-baik, tahu? Dia tidak lebih dari tikus pembawa malapetaka –"

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi?_ "

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Apa?"

"Sejak kau mengenalnya juga berubah. Pulang malam seperti pelacur, _kalau bukan karena Yoongi lalu karena siapa lagi?_ "

"Kau –" rahang Jimin mengetat. Ia benci bagaimana Yoongi direndahkan seperti ini. Yoongi adalah orang baik, teramat baik untuk dilecehkan dengan bejat sperti itu. Ia tidak terima, Taehyung tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa penasaran Yoongi terhadapnya. Bagaimana ia menerawang kagum pada sosoknya saat Jimin selalu menceritakannya. Bagaimana ia selalu memberi Jimin solusi untuk tiap masalah diantara relasi mereka yang hampir pecah berkeping-keping.

Taehyung pun sama marahnya. " _Seharusnya aku yang tidak mengerti_ ; ada apa dengamu. Aku bukan mainanmu, bonekamu, pionmu, bukan milikmu. Tidak perlu mengekangku seperti burung. Kau tidak berhak atasku sebab kau bukan siapa-siapa."

" _ **Bukan... siapa-siapa?**_ "

Kepala Jimin berputar. Tubuhnya mati rasa akibat kebas. Lidahnya terasa pahit sekali sampai ia mual namun kerongkongannya mampet dan nyaris tersedak. Sedangkan Taehyung kurang lebih sama. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdentum. Ribuan panah menghujam tubuhnya. Kakinya gemetar sebab tulangnya serasa berubah jadi agar-agar. Ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Begitu lagu _Unravel_ terdengar dan memecah keheningan, Taehyung menatap ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ia melirik Jimin yang tengah menatapnya sendu meski mulutnya terbuka setengah lebar; terlampau kaget menerima ucapan laknat semacam itu. Dengan perasaan bersalah yang membumbung di tiap deru napasnya, Taehyung menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya," Taehyung menghela napas. "Ada apa, Jungkook?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Ahhhhh mamakkkk aku pening dengan alur ini apa ini, Ya Tuhan...**

 **Ini cerita kedua yang aku buat plotnya terlebih dahulu, biasanya aku buat cerita itu mengalir, sesuai kemampuan jariku mengetik, lol. cuapcuapnya gaada buat ini, doanya aja semoga lancar ini ff ehehehehe. makasih banyak buat review kaliaaan mwahmwah ily.**

 **happy reading!^^**

 **[copyright – sugantea]**


	4. bagian tiga

_**.**_ _ **Trapped.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vmin;**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Bagian Tiga]**_

.

Satu kebohongan dapat menyeruak pada seribu kebohongan selanjutnya.

Satu masalah mampu menyebar begitu mudahnya, menggiring jutaan masalah yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir menemukan solusi. Jimin rasa, ini masalah yang tidak jelas. Sebab ia benar-benar tidak tahu kapan bencana ini dimulai dan darimana asal malapetaka mengerikan macam ini. Ia tidak mengira, sebuah angan tentang _ketakutan_ sederhana yang mengerubungi kepala Jimin dengan bermacam imajinasi mengerikan benar terjadi. Jimin tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bangga, merasa dirinya bagai orang indigo yang dapat melihat masa depan.

Jimin tidak tahu, bagaimana harus menyikapi hal aneh seperti ini.

Ia kehabisan akal untuk memutar otak, mencari makna dari semua kronologi yang terus berputar sebab tak menemukan jalan keluar dengan titik terang. Taehyung dan dirinya sudah begitu jauh, rasanya teramat perih sampai Jimin tidak mampu menangis lagi. Kata Taehyung, ia bisa saja menangis darah dan Jimin takut darah. _Konyol_ sebab Taehyung selalu saja mampir ke kepalanya yang sudah berteriak meminta Taehyung pergi. Merasa dirinya begitu _tolol_ untuk tetap memikirkan Taehyung yang kelakuannya sudah bejat tidak karuan. Menganggap dirinya terlalu murah untuk ukuran manusia, sebab tidak peduli sekejam apa Taehyung membunuhnya, Jimin tidak bisa marah. Tidak bisa membenci sahabat uniknya itu, terlebih untuk tidak khawatir –ia tidak mampu.

Rasanya salah ketika Taehyung terus menghindar. Lari dari lingkaran setan yang ia buat sendiri membuat Jimin frustasi kehabisan ide. Taehyung selalu datang membawa masalah dan pergi membuat masalah baru hingga Jimin dibuat muak. Terlampau penat dengan sikap Taehyung yang kelewat konyol. Terlampau bodoh untuk menangis dan menggumam ucapan maaf, padahal ia tidak tahu, siapa yang salah pada keadaan ini. Entah itu dirinya sendiri atau Taehyung, ia tidak begitu peduli. Ia hanya ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu, meskipun itu mustahil untuk sekadar didengar Tuhan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama dia tidak pulang?"

Jimin memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Menatap Yoongi takut-takut. "Lima hari,"

Tidak peduli seberapa keras Taehyung berusaha menjauh, Jimin akan terus belari mengejarnya meski itu harus membuatnya mati kelaparan, kehabisan tenaga dan napas, tubuhnya kering meronta, rambutnya memutih oleh uban, keriput telah merubah kekenyalan wajahnya; tidak peduli sampai dimana dan berapa lama, _Jimin akan menjemput Taehyung pulang_. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk merekrut Yoongi dalam misi kecil-kecilannya. Tidak ingin gegabah sebab sadar diri bahwa ia terlampau bodoh untuk berbuat sesuatu. Dan Yoongi adalah pilihan tepat akurat, _apapun_ agar Taehyung kembali.

"Menurutmu, dia pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu," Jimin bernapas merana. Merasa bodoh sebab tak tahu apapun. " _Aku tidak tahu._ "

Ada sesuatu dalam dada Yoongi yang mencubit jantungnya secara mendadak. Rasanya sesak sebab merasa sakit oleh keadaan mengenaskan dari Jimin. Pandangan matanya gelisah dan lelah, cahayanya meredup sampai kerongkongannya kering. Perasaan ini lebih besar dari sekadar iba, dan Yoongi sungguhan harus mengembalikan senyum Jimin atau ia ikut mati. "Hei, tidak apa, Jimin-ah."

Tubuh Jimin yang bergetar sedikit tenang usai mendapat usapan lembut dikepalanya. Sentuhan sayang dari Yoongi berdampak baik baginya. Tidak salah ia minta bantuan pada boss-nya, ia tahu, bahwa Yoongi akan menemukan solusi baginya. Ia terlampau bahagia mengenal Yoongi dalam hidupnya, bersyukur dengan relasi yang terjalin baik antara mereka. Tapi ini Jimin, dan dia tidak pernah bisa tahan untuk tidak menangis, maka untuk kesekian kalinya, _ia menangis_.

"Kau tahu temannya, barangkali?"

 _Teman_. Kata itu menamparnya dari tangis, menyadarkannya dari rasa gundah yang membumbung dihatinya. Seketika terpasung terdiam, menggeram marah sebab dadanya merasa panas dan emosi telah berkabut dibenaknya. "Sebenarnya, aku curiga pada satu orang."

"Siapa?"

"Teman _terdekat_ Taehyung belakangan ini," Jimin menjawab dengan sedikit nada ketus. Tidak suka langsung menyebut nama jahanam yang membuatnya nelangsa seperti gembel ini. Ia benci setengah mati membayangkan namanya terngiang di kepalanya sampai muak. Wajah lugunya itu sungguh menipu dan Jimin teramat benci pada sosok itu. "Kurasa, dia adalah penyebab mengapa Taehyung berubah. Sejak mereka berteman, perlahan Taehyung bukanlah dirinya. Dia memang nakal dan nyeleneh tapi tahu aturan. Dia _bersumpah_ padaku untuk tidak menyentuh hal hina itu namun, _apa?_ Siapa lagi kalau bukan cecurut tengik si teman barunya itu?"

Kalau saja bisa, Yoongi ingin tertawa. Wajah Jimin yang menggerutu itu sangat menggemaskan namun ia sadar dimana posisinya berada. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbahagia. Ia berusaha menyelami tiap kata yang Jimin lontarkan. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan sebab sebelumnya ia hanya menelpon Yoongi sambil menangis kencang; tidak peduli seberapa lembut Yoongi menenangkannya, Jimin tetap menangis dengan suara melengking sampai Jihoon mendorongnya keluar rumah untuk segera ke flat Jimin.

Disinilah mereka berdua. Berusaha memecahkan masalah. "Dan itu adalah –?"

" _Jeon Jungkook_."

Namanya tidak terdengar asing. Tidak juga langsung teringat sesuatu. Rasanya ia mengenal nama itu tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan sebab ia tidak punya kenalan bernama Jeon Jungkook. Tetapi sungguh familiar di telinganya, terlebih perutnya tiba-tiba melilit dan jantungnya berdentum aneh. Jimin meremas celana katun yang ia kenakan dan wajahnya mengerut kesal. "Mereka teman sekampus dan yang anehnya, entah pakai hipnotis apa, Taehyung senang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Dengan alasan yang sama; mengerjakan tugas, dan hampir setiap hari selama dua puluh empat jam penuh, mereka terus bersama. Aku tidak keberatan pada awalnya, sebab kupikir ia tengah menjalin pertemanan biasa mengingat kami berbeda jurusan; kau tahu, kami tidak bisa selalu bersama seperti dulu. Tapi dia jadi selalu mengabaikanku, menolak bermain denganku, bahkan untuk bicara lima belas menit pun tidak mampu. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersih-bersih flat tapi siap siaga jika Jungkook tiba-tiba menelponnya bahkan pukul satu pagi."

Yoongi berdengung. Memikirkan betapa Jungkook sangat hebat untuk mengubah Taehyung dalam sekejap. Jika Taehyung dan Jimin adalah sahabat lengket, akan sangat sulit memengaruhi satu dari mereka untuk berpisah –bahkan Jimin masih menempeli Taehyung. Ada dua hal yang ia asumsikan; entah itu Jungkook yang terlalu lihai mendoktrin pikiran Taehyung atau Taehyung terlampau polos untuk menerima ajakan menjadi nakal.

"Akan kucari tahu tentang siapa Jeon Jungkook ini."

"Hah?" Jimin melotot. "Memang bisa? Apa _hyung_ detektif?"

Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Kalau bisa, ya. Sayangnya aku tidak sejeli itu untuk jadi anggota detektif. Maksudku, aku punya teman yang jago mengotak-atik komputer dan informasi darimana saja. Mungkin dia bisa melacak sesuatu tentangnya dan mendapat sesuatu yang membantu, sebab aku berani bertaruh, _Taehyung ada padanya_."

Sejujurnya Jimin pun sepaham dengan Yoongi. Jika _feeling_ nya benar, Taehyung pasti berada dalam ruang lingkup Jungkook. Hanya saja, mengingat perangai Taehyung yang sudah berani merokok dan mabuk, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Sangat mengerikan untuk membayangkan hal tidak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi. Dan Jimin tidak bisa tenang. "Baiklah, aku berharap banyak padamu."

"Pertama, begini; karena kalian satu kampus, coba kau datangi kelasnya. Kau pasti tidak kepikiran untuk mengunjunginya sejak bertengkar, benar?"

Jimin nyengir, separuh hati membenarkan pernyataan Yoongi yang menohok. Ia terlampau frustasi dan banyak menangis di dalam kamar dibanding mencari cara untuk mencari Taehyung. Ia kuliah seperti mayat hidup dan tidak sekalipun terpikir untuk menemuinya di fakultas Sains. Sebagian hatinya merutuk sebab terlalu bodoh untuk sekadar berpikir jernih. "Kalau kalian bertemu, ajak bicara baik-baik. Kalau tidak, coba tanya teman sekelasnya. Baiknya lagi, jika bertemu Jungkook –"

"Akan kupatahkan lehernya! Aku mengerti, _hyung_!"

"Astaga, bukan!" Yoongi meremas bahu Jimin gemas. "Jaga emosimu dihadapannya. Jika firasatku benar bahwa dia memang menyembunyikan Taehyung darimu, kurasa melihatmu mengamuk akan membuatnya _senang_ dan merasa menang, tahu? Jangan biarkan dia melihatmu terpuruk atau ia akan semakin menyiksamu _menggunakan_ Taehyung,"

Rasanya seperti badak bercula menusuk perutnya. "Menurutmu –begitu?"

Yoongi mengangguk lamat. "Hanya hipotesa awalku saja. Jika memang benar dia yang memengaruhi Taehyung, pasti sikapnya sangat buruk dan tidak bisa diajak bertengkar, maksudku, dia akan jauh lebih kuat dan berkelahi tidak akan mengembalikan Taehyung. Kau harus tenang dan bicara padanya, tanyakan dimana Taehyung berada dan jangan menyentuhnya!"

.

"Taehyung tidak masuk selama seminggu,"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel melebarkan senyum sopan. Menatap keheranan pada Jimin yang menggumam entah apa sebab ia tidak dapat mendengar suara Jimin yang selemah tikus. Menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya pada kawannya yang bertubuh kurus dan tinggi. "Mm, ada apa, Jimin-ah?"

Dipanggil, Jimin menoleh. "Taehyung lama tidak kelihatan, Jisoo. Kurasa kau tahu dimana dia, kalian 'kan sekelas. Ternyata dia tidak masuk kampus juga?"

"Kudengar kalian tinggal bersama," kawan Jisoo mengernyit heran. Ia ingat Taehyung pernah bercerita bahwa ia tinggal bersama sahabatnya yang bernama Park Jimin. Kalau tidak salah ingat, memang ini orangnya. Mereka pernah bertemu dua kali, Taehyung mengenalkan Jimin pada mereka. Dan kenapa Jimin malah mencari Taehyung jika mereka tinggal serumah?

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sarkatis. "Hm, Taehyung... _tidak pulang_ , Mingyu."

Keduanya terkesiap mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Merasa tidak enak telah bertanya, sepertinya mereka ada masalah. Yang mereka tahu, Jimin dan Taehyung adalah sahabat dekat. Tidak begitu sering melihat mereka bersama, sebab Jimin beda fakultas. Jisoo nampak berpikir sebentar kemudian bersuara, "Coba kau temui Jungkook. Mereka sudah digossipkan pacaran karena sering menempel berdua. Bahkan si mulut ember Hoseok tidak bisa diam ketika melihat mereka tidak bersama lagi,"

"Tidak bersama lagi?"

Mingyu menangguk, "Jungkook tetap ke kampus, sedangkan Taehyung tidak. Bahkan absen tanpa surat ijin, kurasa nilainya bisa saja turun dan kudengar dia dapat peringatan dari Dekan. Memang suratnya tidak sampai kerumah kalian?"

"Tidak, tuh." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Mengingat-ingat apa ada surat yang datang sebab ia yakin tidak ada satu pun surat masuk ke flatnya. "Kalian benaran tidak lihat Taehyung, dimana, barangkali? Maksudku, diluar kampus?"

Mereka berdua menggeleng. Hatinya iba menatap Jimin yang tertunduk lemah. Jisoo nampak berpikir lagi sampai ia teringat sesuatu tentang Taehyung dalam memori payahnya. " _Kalau tidak salah,_ aku sempat melihatnya jalan sempoyongan di distrik tujuh Rabu kemarin,"

"...Ha?"

"Seingatku, ada seseorang yang menggiringnya berjalan tapi entah siapa. Tubuhnya terbungkus pakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan _hoodie_. Aku sedang naik mobil dengan keluargaku, dan mereka lewat di _zebracross_. Jalannya sangat cepat sampai aku tidak bisa memanggil mereka. Memang nampak mencurigakan, sih, tapi yang menganggu pikiranku ..."

Jimin menunggu dengan cemas. "Pemuda berhoodie itu menenakan kalung salib; _persis_ dengan yang biasa Jungkook pakai."

 _Tidak lagi_. Perasaan tertohok ini kembali muncul. Dada Jimin begitu sakit dan sesak untuk bernapas, ia terpasung oleh kata-kata Jisoo barusan. Terlampau menamparnya dari pemikiran mengawangnya. Mungkin benar jika Jungkook ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Ia sungguhan takut tentang probabilitas kejadian buruk menimpa Taehyung saat ini. _Kim Taehyung dalam bahaya_. Dan Jimin tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Merasa salah bicara, Jisoo mengulum bibirnya pelan. Sedikit merasa tidak enak tapi sebuah kebenaran harus diungkapkan, lebih baik ketimbang Jimin tidak tahu tentang apapun. Dan sejak hari itu Jisoo juga _penasaran_ dengan Jungkook, sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu yang aneh dan Jisoo selalu ingin tahu; dia bukan indigo atau seseorang dengan _feeling_ kuat tapi ia rasa Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pernah suatu ketika (atau lebih bagus disebut _sering_ ) ia mendapati Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tidak biasa, aneh, mengintimidasi, dan menakutkan –entah apa artinya.

"Oh, panjang umur," Mingyu memecah keheningan dan menunjuk lewat kerlingan matanya. "Jungkook sedang sendirian di taman sana, kau temui saja."

.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Suara lemah itu sengaja dibuat lirih, dan Jungkook berhenti memainkan _Piano tiles_ dan mendongak. Menatap heran dengan pemuda yang memanggilnya barusan. Cahaya matahari agak menyilaukan dan wajahnya sedikit tertutup, tidak begitu nampak jelas. Begitu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan wajah itu terlihat, ada senyum tipis di wajah Jungkook. Dalam hati bersorak penuh selebrasi. " _Hai?_ "

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Jungkook semakin tersenyum begitu melihat mata pemuda itu menatapnya sinis. "Baik; bagaimana denganmu, Park Jimin?"

Namanya terdengar menjijikkan jika Jungkook yang mengucapkannya. Jimin bisa muntah jika terus ditatap seperti itu sebab terlalu muak dengan sikap tenang Jungkook yang terlihat menyebalkan dan _played cool like nothing happened_. Dan Jimin teramat membencinya. " _Straight to the point_ saja; kemana Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook tertawa sebentar. "Ah, tidak mau segelas kopi dan kue manis?"

"Jawab saja."

" _Kim Taehyung, ya_?" Matanya ia kerlingkan dengan sengaja, membuat pose berpikir dengan perlahan dan berusaha menahan tawa. Sejak awal ini memang terasa lucu baginya, dan mungkin ini akan jadi lebih _menarik_ dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. "Bukankah kalian tinggal serumah, kenapa repot bertanya padaku, Tuan muda?"

"Kau benar-benar cari mati."

Dengan dramatis Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku kemari mencari ilmu, Tuan." Kemudian tertawa lagi. Wajah mengamuk Jimin yang ditahan setengah mati nampak lucu dimatanya. Tatapan tajam itu tidak ada kesan bagi Jungkook, benar-benar menyenangkan dilihat. Terlebih, alasan pemuda itu mencarinya benar-benar membuatnya terpingkal. Menyadari betapa dangkal pemikiran Jimin untuk menemuinya dalam perjalanan mencari Taehyung yang hilang. "Begini, ya. jikalau kau sangat mencurigaiku, setidaknya kumpulkan bukti yang memberatkanku. Lagipula, bagaimana kau berpikir untuk menemuiku? Taehyung absen kuliah berhari-hari dan kurasa itu harusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu, bukan begitu, _sahabat_?"

Jimin berani bertaruh bahwa Jungkook tengah memancing amarahnya.

" _Kalau kau memang sahabatnya, pasti kau bisa menemukannya_. Apalah aku yang hanya teman satu kampusnya saja. Aku tidak tahu dimana Taehyung, astaga, padahal minggu depan ada tugas praktikum dan aku kehilangan _partner_ ku," Jungkook meraih bahu mungil Jimin dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan indahnya yang besar seperti anak anjing minta dipelihara. "Carikan Taehyung untukku, Jimin-ssi. Kau pasti tahu dia dimana, _kau 'kan, sahabatnya_. Aku nelangsa tanpa Taehyung dikampus, kumohon, Jimin. temukan dia, aku _takut_ sesuatu terjadi padanya. Aku berharap banyak padamu."

Omong kosong apa lagi yang Jungkook katakan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya, mungkin. Jimin terbelalak dengan pemikiran yang menari-nari kacau. Jungkook dengan cepat berubah emosi; tadi dia menatapnya remeh, bicara seperti penculik dan sekarang menatapnya melas butuh pertolongan. Melolong padanya agar menemukan Taehyung untuknya. Jimin tidak bisa membaca arti tatapan mata dan melihat aura tapi ia yakin jika Jungkook tidak _normal_. Bahkan jika matanya tidak salah menangkap, Jungkook memberikan seringaian aneh meski hanya lima detik. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengannya dan hembusan napasnya menyapu leher Jimin hingga merinding. Mereka tidak melepas tatap sebab Jungkook terlalu erat membuat perangkap dan bibirnya yang merah dengan sengaja meniup pelan udara hangat ke dalam telinganya dan berbisik dengan nada sensual.

" _Selamat berjuang_."

.

* * *

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya takut. Dadanya bergemuruh dan meletup. Ia memainkan jemarinya gelisah dan berkali-kali menimang sembari menatap ponselnya. Berulang kali membuka _lockscreen_ namun kembali menguncinya. Terus begitu sebab terlalu takut. Tapi ini demi Jimin, dan Yoongi harus memberitahukan hal ini padanya sebelum semua terlambat terdeteksi.

Dengan hati yang gemetar, Yoongi mengirim pesan singkat padanya.

 _Jimin, jauhi Jungkook. Jangan buat masalah padanya dan mari bergerak diam-diam. Kita buat strategi lewat pintu belakang. Aku yakin melebihi persentase yang ada bahwa Taehyung ada pada cecunguk itu. Kemari pukul tujuh dan buat rencana menemukan Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook itu manusia berbahaya, putuskan hubunganmu dengannya! Salah-salah dia ikut menjadikanmu target selanjutnya._

 _Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan gegabah memukulnya!_ _ **Dia berbahaya, menjauh darinya!**_

* * *

Tidak ada waktu untuk diulur lagi. Permasalahan ini harus cepat berakhir. Yoongi memang bilang untuk datang pukul tujuh tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu jika itu tentang Taehyung. Ia ingin segera bertemu Yoongi dan minta penjelasan. _Berbahaya_ seperti apa yang dia maksud. Seribu imajinasi bermain di otaknya, berangan tidak-tidak tentang Jungkook yang melukai Taehyung. Ia terlampau takut untuk menunggu dirumah, akan lebih baik ia bertemu Yoongi secepat mungkin.

Ia mengirim pesan _kakao_ pada Yoongi dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook di seberang jalan. Terduduk diam di halte dengan kaki yang digerakkan gelisah. Gelagatnya seperti tengah menunggu sebab berulangkali melihat jam tangan dan mendengus sebal. Jimin penasaran dan mencari tempat aman untuk mengamati bocah tengik itu. Ia terperanjat ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba bangkit saat mobil Audi hitam datang tepat dihadapannya. Jimin berpikir sebentar kemudian kembali mengamati.

Seseorang yang mengenakan jas mengilat turun dari sisi pengemudi, membuka pintu penumpang membiarkan sesosok pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook turun. Mereka bertatapan lama sekali seperti waktu hanya milik mereka berdua. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis namun Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, seolah muak dengan kehadiran sosok didepannya itu. Ia mencoba menyentuh pipi Jungkook namun dengan sigap ditepis kasar, hingga sang pengemudi yang nampaknya merangkap titel _bodyguard_ hampir menonjok Jungkook kalau pemuda kecil itu tidak menahannya.

Mereka berbincang entah apa; Jimin tidak akan mendengarnya dari jarak sejauh ini. Namun pemuda itu mencoba menggenggam jemari Jungkook yang lebih besar darinya dan menatap Jungkook. Ini terlihat aneh dan menjijikkan, seperti adegan drama di televisi tapi pemerannya pria-pria –homoseksual. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari saku celana bahannya yang kelihatan mahal dan memberikannya pada Jungkook, menghasilkan seringai mematikan di wajah Jungkook. Jimin dapat melihat bibir Jungkook mengucap terima kasih dan melenggang pergi namun ditahan sebentar oleh pemuda itu. Jungkook nampak jengah lalu terkejut sebab belum bicara namun pemuda itu sudah menciumnya lebih dulu.

" _Astaga, mataku_!" Jimin mengumpat dalam bisik. Menutup matanya dengan jemari gemuk dan merapal doa gereja yang biasa diajar guru agama di sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup kaget sebab terlalu mendadak mendapat pemandangan memuakkan ini. " _Jeon freakin' Jungkook!_ Apa sih yang dia lakukan itu?!"

Jimin mengintip dari celah jemari dan mendesah lega begitu kegiatan intim tidak senonoh itu usai. Jungkook pergi dengan gaya berjalan yang dibuat keren meski Jimin sudah muak melihatnya. Kemudian menatap pemuda yang nampak bergeming menatap kepergian Jungkook. Aneh, memang Jungkook semenarik itu untuk ditangisi? Jimin dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka kamera, menampilkan efek _zoom in_ pada wajah pemuda itu ketika ia berbalik menghadap kearahnya kemudian mengambil gambarnya. Entah mengapa Jimin rasa pemuda itu bisa membantunya, mengungkap siapa Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

.

Jimin berlari kalang kabut menuju apartemen Yoongi.

Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya dan bercerita banyak hal, juga mendengar banyak hal dari Yoongi. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dapat membantunya selangkah menemukan Taehyung. Ia tidak melupakan kebaikan Yoongi bahkan ketika pria itu dengan santai memberikan kepercayaan _password_ apartemen padanya. Katanya, ia mempersilahkan Jimin jika pada jam-jam tak menentu Jimin ingin menemuinya secara darurat sebab Yoongi kadang _susah_ bangun saat jam tidurnya diganggu. Maksudnya, akan lebih efisien jika Jimin langsung masuk apartemennya dibanding mengganggu tetangga dengan lengkingan lumba-lumba miliknya dan suara gedoran pintu yang menggema pukul tiga pagi.

Ia melepas sepatunya asal. "Yoongi _hyung_! _Hyung?_ Kau dimana? Aku sudah disini, _hyung_!"

Rasanya seperti dirumah sendiri ketika kakinya dengan seenak hati melangkah ke kamar Yoongi yang pintunya terbuka separuh. Melolong memanggil nama Yoongi sebab terlalu menggebu ingin bertemu namun sebal Yoongi tak langsung menyahut. " _Hyung,_ aku – _ASTAGA, MAAF! TIDAK SENGAJA!_ "

Jimin langsung membanting pintu kamar Yoongi hingga tertutup rapat. Matanya memejam erat dengan napas yang memburu dan jantung berdegup kelewat kaget. Otaknnya macet sebentar dan merutuk sebab terlalu gegabah ketika dengan santai nyelonong ke kamar orang dan mengamati Yoongi yang hanya memakai _boxer_ dan hendak memakai kaus. Dalam arti lain, Jimin telah melihat tubuh Yoongi telanjang dan membuatnya jadi mesum. Wajahnya memanas tidak karuan mengingat betapa bagus tubuh telanjang itu; putih, mulus bersih, dan ada tetes-tetes air yang tertahan di tulang selangkanya dan beberapa menetes dari rambut Yoongi yang basah. Ini tidak benar dan ia sungguh merasa seperti orang mesum saja.

Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang ketika Yoongi (yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dan kering) membuka pintu, Jimin menatapnya canggung dan senyuman maklum. Yoongi hanya nyengir saja sebab mau marah atau protes pun tidak mungkin bisa. "Masih pukul enam kurang, kenapa?"

"Ah, ya!" Jimin langsung memasang mode siaga yang serius. "Aku terlanjur penasaran dengan pesan menggantung darimu, _hyung_. Ceritakan padaku, Jungkook berbahaya bagaimana?"

"Itu..."

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapan mereka sebentar. Ada perasaan takut terbesit dihatinya. "Jungkook punya catatan kriminal, dan kurasa kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Jungkook," Yoongi gemetaran sejenak sebelum bertatapan dengan Jimin. " _Telah membunuh banyak orang, setelah menyekapnya sekian lama_."

Hal buruk akan terjadi; cepat atau lambat. Dan Jimin tidak memilki banyak waktu untuk termenung sebab Kim Taehyung ada pada tangan yang salah. Kim Taehyung tidak aman berada di teritori yang berbahaya, dan Taehyung sedang memertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Jimin dilanda amarah luar biasa sampai kepalanya mendidih. Kabut menyelimuti hatinya meraung siap menerkam. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan amuk hingga keringat menetes satu per satu. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih sebab terlalu lama mengepal dalam getaran hebat dan napasnya memburu. "Bedebah jahanam –!"

"Dengar baik-baik,"

Yoongi meraih bahu Jimin yang menegang gemetar. Berusaha mengirim impuls penenang lewat matanya yang teduh, sebisa mungkin agar Jimin tidak dalam kendali emosi puncaknya atau semua bisa kacau. Meski hatinya kocar-kacir, Yoongi harus tetap tenang dan berwibawa. Dia pria yang lebih dewasa diantara mereka dan harus membatasi Jimin dan amarah yang tidak kuasa dibendung. "Aku mendapat alamat rumahnya, dan aneh, sebab kurasa itu hanya informasi pengecoh yang palsu. Alamatnya berada di Pyeongyang dan itu jauh sekali dari ruang lingkupnya –"

"Kita kesana." Jimin berujar mantap.

"Kau yakin?" Bibirnya Yoongi gigit pelan, ada kekhawatiran kecil mampir di ulu hatinya. "Maksudku, aku yakin jika memang itu rumahnya, dia tidak akan berada disana. Entah disewakan atau sudah memiliki penghuni baru dan pindah kesuatu tempat. Kemungkinan besar akan sia-sia; kami mendapatkannya dari profil Rumah Sakit Daesang. Dia pernah dirawat disana dan menjalankan terapi jalan berbulan-bulan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak yakin, entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan begitu."

"Lalu apa gunanya kau bicara omong-kosong?"

Nada dingin itu terdengar sarkatis dan amat menohok Yoongi. Ia dibuat terbungkam oleh celotehan tidak berbobot dari mulutnya sendiri. Terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa ia teramat berhati-hati, bergerak terlalu waspada, hingga tanpa sadar hanya bicara tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Matanya berkedip gelisah ketika menangkap pesan tersirat dari tatapan Jimin yang mengintimidasi dan dominan. "Jadi ... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Helaan napas terdengar. "Kita kesana. Sekarang."

.

* * *

Ruang gelap itu penuh dengan perabotan yang berlapis debu. Seseorang bisa menulis aksara seperti bermain pasir pantai di lantai yang tertutup debu bercampur tanah. Ada semilir bau anyir khas darah yang begitu lama dibiarkan tak terurus. Sebuah jendela besar terpasang rapi dan pas dengan posisi bulan sehingga biasnya masuk sebagai satu-satunya cahaya penerang. Udaranya terlalu lembap dan pengap untuk dihirup. Menghasilkan erangan menyiksa dan batuk kering yang mengudara, melolong ingin keluar dari sesuatu yang sebelas dua belas dengan tempat penghabisan nyawa.

Derit kursi kayu bertabrakan dengan satu-satunya petak lantai yang jauh dari debu tebal. Ada suara rintihan penuh derita bergema setiap ia menggesekkan pergelangan tangannya dengan tali tambang berwarna putih usang bercampur bercak darah. Rontaannya sedikit banyak menggores lengannya yang sedikit kering sebab dehidrasi. Perih membumbui lukanya sendiri ketika debu terus beterbangan ketika angis berhembus kencang.

Ada banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang ringkih. _Jeans_ nya sudah tinggal selutut usai dirobek paksa dengan gunting besar. Ada dua goresan besar di tiap kakinya; luka kering yang membiru sebab darahnya sudah mengering. Nyaris busuk sebab dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa obat merah yang membasuh. Pakaiannya berantakan, nyaris terlihat seperti kain lusuh sebab keadaannya robek dimana-mana terlalu mengekspos perpotongan tubuhnya yang masih mulus meski ada bercak merah bercampur ungu. Wajahnya sama kacau, terlalu banyak peluh dan luka di tiap sudut wajahnya. Paling banyak dibagian bibir, ada luka besar dengan darah yang masih _nangkring_ dan basah –luka itu baru. Tiap ia meronta bahkan merengek sedikit, rasanya seperti ingin mati. Perutnya kurus meronta kelaparan tapi batinnya terus menolak dengan ego pada setiap makanan lezat yang disuguhkan. Tidak sudi sekadar mengecap dan minum satu teguk air pun.

"Masih menolak?"

Suara itu terdengar memuakkan sebab dibuat melas dengan sengaja. Dimainkan dengan sayang secara sengaja, bahkan tatapan matanya begitu merayu dengan penuh kelicikan di tiap kedipan nakal yang disanjungkan dengan intonasi seramah mungkin. "Kau bisa mati kelaparan, Sayangku. Aku memang suka tubuh kurusmu sebab sangat menyenangkan didominasi,"

Pemuda itu melangkah dan mengapit dagu runcing sandera cantik dihadapannya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan wajahnya yang basah sebab diludahi _mangsa_ nya sendiri. "Tapi aku ingin tubuhmu berisi, enak dipeluk dan baik demi kesejahteraan penisku untuk menyambut bokongmu yang montok itu. Kalau kau terlalu kurus, pantatmu bisa _tepos_ kalau kau terus menolak makan, _Dear_."

"Kau dan omong-kosong! Tidak sudi aku makan darimu; mana tahu kau membubuhkan _sianida_ disana dan kau membuatku tidak sadar lalu menggunakan tubuhku."

Pemuda itu nyengir. "Wah, ide bagus. Besok aku akan menjejalimu makanan yang sudah kucampur obat perangsang, setelah itu kita melihat angkasa ketujuh; bagaimana, Sayang?"

"Dalam mimpimu." Ia meludahi pemuda yang nampak menjijikkan dimatanya. Terlampau geli untuk menatap matanya yang berujar sok polos. Mudah baginya mengatakan hal aneh tapi bagi pemuda itu sendiri, tak lebih dari sebuah ancaman yang benar saja _akan_ terjadi; tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat. Senyuman itu terlihat sangat memuakkan ketika dibubuhi seringai dan dengusan geli. Terlebih ketika jemari kokohnya menekan luka diwajahnya begitu dalam dan sensual. "Ah, kau memang tahu diriku, _Sayang_. _I always had thousand dreams with you, Dear_. _Mimpi dimana kau bergerak tidak sabaran, terlilit nafsu, dengan tubuh telanjat bulat, meremas sprei hingga robek, menggigit bibir sampai berdarah, mata terpejam menahan birahi, dan menungging; memohon seperti anak anjing minta disetubuhi sampai kau rusak dan mati_ _ **–mimpi basah dengan kau sebagai aktor jalang terbaik, Kim Taehyung.**_ "

Pandai benar orang ini bicara. "Aku bukan jalang,"

"A-ah," pemuda itu meremas kuat tengkuk Taehyung dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau benaran akan menyesal begitu tahu betapa murahnya kau diranjang; terlebih dalam kendaliku secara absolut. _Kau tidak akan pernah ingat untuk memintaku berhenti, kau akan lupa semua sumpah serapah yang kau tudingkan padaku; sebab terlalu menikmati tiap detik dimana aku membuat tubuhmu haus terus menerus minta digauli sampai mampus._ "

Pemuda itu tertawa, namun Taehyung menangis.

" _Cup, cup,_ jangan menangis, Sayangku. Kau tahu aku orang yang lembut, kan? Aku akan membuatmu kepayang setelah menjadi saksi betapa lembut aku menyentuhmu hingga kau gila, _Ma Cherie_. Taehyung, kau akan menikmati semuanya jadi, _tenanglah, oke_?"

Taehyung tetap menangis hebat. Tidak menyangka hal mengerikan seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya. Maksudnya, dari sekian juta umat manusia di Korea Selatan; _mengapa harus dirinya_. Ia teramat takut dan gelisah menanti waktu ajalnya segera tiba, menggiringnya ke neraka dan menjadi iblis di kehidupan selanjutnya. Ia tidak berhenti menangis, dengan perlakuan keji yang menimpanya. Terasa seperti budak seks yang ia tonton di film Inggris jaman Victoria, dan Taehyung sungguh takut. " _A –aaaah, ti –tidak –_ "

" _Ssssh_ , kau suka ini; _favoritmu._ "

Ini tidak benar. Pemuda licik itu selalu melakukan ini padanya; mencium dan mengigit lehernya. Sejak dulu, leher memang satu dari sekian titik lemahnya. Kondisi terikat kuat bahkan beberapa sudut paku menancap dan rantai mengikat agar Taehyung tidak bergerak bahkan satu senti saja. Pemuda itu bilang sangat menyukai leher Taehyung yang jenjang yang bersih. Katanya, rasanya manis dan memabukkan. Taehyung terus menangis di setiap deru napasnya yang amburadul dan desahan tertahan yang begitu menyiksa. Matanya berkabut lagi ketika pemuda itu lagi-lagi menggunakan lidahnya yang panas untuk membasahi hasil gigitannya yang memerah. "Mungkin, kau sengaja menolak makan, agar aku menghukummu begini? _Iya, Taehyung_? Liciknya Sayangku, kau hanya perlu meminta dengan _benar_ supaya aku melepasmu dan mari selesaikan di ranjang dua hari penuh."

"Orang gila! Tidak waras! Psikopat! _Gendeng_! Tidak manusiawi –"

 _Lagi, seperti biasa, pemuda itu akan mencium bibir Taehyung lebar-lebar kalau diserapahi_. Teramat tidak senang dengan gelar yang Taehyung layangkan secara acak. Menurutnya, Taehyung terlalu malu mengakui kalau ia pemuda hebat dalam hal mencumbu; _well, Taehyung and his tsundere inner-self_. Maka ia selalu memaafkan Taehyung; dengan syarat, mencumbunya terlebih dahulu sampai puas. Sebab tidak peduli berapa jam ia mencumbu Taehyung meski dengan berciuman saja; rasanya _tidak puas_. Mulut Taehyung teramat tebal dan berisi, manis, lebar, dan rongga mulutnya begitu luas bagai goa, panas, menggairahkan. Lidahnya terlalu lihai untuk ukuran amatir dan ia selalu tahu Taehyung mampu terbuai dalam ciuman panas yang selalu membuat Taehyung terlena dan ikut andil dalam gerakan intim yang menghasilkan suara kecipak basah penuh desah hingga kepala mereka bergerak liar dan mengajukan diri untuk saling mendominasi, mencoba berciuman sedalam mungkin sampai paru-paru mereka bolong kehabisan oksigen. " _Meh_. Kau suka ciuman mautku, _Dear_."

"Tidak. Bahkan untuk nol koma satu persentase. Hanya membuktikan betapa jalang dirimu memberikan kepercayaan padaku. Kau begitu menjijikkan. Beraninya memasukkan liurmu padaku, kau sungguh murah dan tidak terampil, kau mudah terangsang begitu saja, kau yang jalang, Jeon Jungkook."

Suara tawa menggema. "Kuanggap begitu caramu mengatakan _'aku suka ciumanmu, berikan aku lebih dan buat aku kepayang dalam kungkunganmu, Jungkook'_. Kau tipikal sekali, aku suka."

"Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung menggeram.

" _Ya, babe?_ "

Lama tidak bersuara, Jungkook tertawa lagi. Tahu bahwa dia menang. Taehyung dan wajah merah itu tidak mampu menipunya, dan ia sungguh senang. Taehyung kehabisan kata dan Jungkook sangat gembira melihat cebikan sebal darinya. Ia mendekat lagi, menjambak rambut Taehyung hingga kepalanya mendongak. Meninggalkan kecupan panjang di mata dan bibirnya, juga sudut yang terluka. Merasa bersalah meski sedikit, sebab bagian hatinya lebih besar menyukai Taehyung dengan darah mengucur. " _Tetaplah disisiku, Sayang._ "

" _Kim Taehyung,_ " Jungkook meniupkan udara ke telinga Taehyung dan mengulum pelan penuh dominasi cuping telinganya. Menyeringai girang sebab Taehyung lagi-lagi mendesah untuknya. Terlampau senang dengan suara Taehyung yang cocok sekali dengan erangan menyebut namanya penuh dosa. Sekali lagi mengecup rahang tegas Taehyung yang bermandikan keringat bercampur _cologne_ yang setiap hari Jungkook taburkan padanya agar tetap harum.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **.**

 **Edisi: [sesi panjang lebar]**

 _ **noun.**_ **:** _ **cuap-cuap**_

 **Aku kembali! Dan ada eksplisit cumbuan disini dan maaf ini lebih ke KookV untuk percintaannya muehehehe. Untuk yang review minta Jimin dan Tae bisa lebih dari teman; hmmmm ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya. hehehe. Makasih loh kalian nyempetin baca cerita abal ini dengan kata yang absurd parah penggabungannya jadi sebuah kalimat. Saya masih belajar dalam menulis, ada banyak referensi dan authors yang saya kagumi diksinya dan sedang perlahan memahami diksi dewa itu ;)**

 **Semoga ga bosen untuk tetap ngikutin cerita berbelit ini. Doain juga Jimin cepet ketemu Taetae dan nyelamatin doi, pengennya saya juga nikam Jungkook aja gitu. Semenjak dia ultah dan jadi dewasa, kesan adultnya makin menguar dan saya gak tahan untuk menjadikan image chic jahat sama Jeka. Ehehe maapin aku Jeka lovers. Aku tetap sayang Jeka kok.**

 **Btw, sedikit curhat... saya merasa terhormat sekali begitu dapat notifikasi dua author senior (karena saya masih cecunguk baru menetas) faving this one. Makasih banget kak dan kayaknya saya belum bisa menyebutkan namanya di cuap-cuap deh. Ehehehe.**

 **Pokoknya, jangan bosen apalagi lelah sama cerita saya yang amburadul ini, ya. anggap saja sebagai bentuk support kalian ke bangtan dalam artian lain. Hehehhe. Love, Sugantea.**

 **Happy Reading~^^**


	5. Chapter 5: bagian empat

Pagi tadi langit mendung hebat.

Dingin menyeruak bersama angin yang berderu tanpa ampun. Jimin dan Yoongi mau tak mau mengenakan mantel cukup tebal hari ini. Pergi dengan perasaan kacau ke Pyeongnyang, mengadu nasib pada dadu yang mereka putar penuh harap. Berdoa barangkali ia menemukan sesuatu tentang Jeon Jungkook dan mengakhiri malapetaka ini. Hujan datang mendadak begitu mereka sampai di perbatasan kota. Yoongi keluar mobil lebih dulu dan memayungi Jimin dan dirinya. Melangkah beriringan menuju rumah kecil dengan cat hijau tosca dihadapannya.

"Aku penghuni baru disini,"

Saat itu rasanya Jimin ingin pingsan. Tidak tahu lagi harus kemana mencari Jungkook. Rumah yang mereka datangi sudah dijual oleh cecunguk buronan itu. Beralih tangan pada pasangan suami istri dengan anak kecil yang lucu berpipi gembul dan matanya hijau. Yoongi disana menggenggam jemari Jimin yang bergetar. Menatapnya lembut meski hatinya sama kacau. "Kau oke? Masih banyak jalan yang bisa kita lalui. _Kita bisa menemukan Jeon Jungkook_ ,"

"Ya, _hyung_." Jimin menoleh dengan senyum hangat namun gemetar. "Kita bisa. Dan saat itu aku akan mematahkan lehernya jika Taehyung terluka barang satu goresan kecil saja."

Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin yang beraroma lavender. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam dan mengingatnya segenap hati. Napasnya sedikit tenang seiring dengan genggaman yang semakin erat diantara jemari mereka yang bertaut. "Tentu. Kau bebas memberinya _smackdown_ sekalipun."

* * *

 _ **.**_ _ **Trapped.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Vmin;**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Bagian Empat]**_

.

Semalaman Jimin tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Taehyung selama ini. Bertanya pada setiap nyamuk yang lewat; apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja. Berdoa pada Tuhan, supaya sahabatnya diberi kekuatan untuk menunggu. Sedikit lagi. Jimin akan datang dan menyelamatkannya, membawanya pulang. Tadi Yoongi mampir ke flatnya untuk makan malam dan segelas teh hijau hangat. Tahu betul kesukaan Yoongi. Namun saat pemuda itu menawarkan diri menemani malam Jimin, dengan teramat halus dan menyesal, ditolak. Jimin hanya tidak ingin Yoongi melihatnya nelangsa, terus menerus gelisah pada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa selalu merepotkan Yoongi.

Jimin hampir terjungkal ketika sering telponnya menyala keras. "Halo?"

"Kupikir ini sudah larut," suara serak menyapa keheningan di rumah Jimin. "Kau butuh tidur."

"Ya, baru saja mau tidur. Dan _hyung_ mengagetkanku dengan telpon jam dua pagi begini. Memang _hyung_ belum tidur?"

Hening sebentar. "Mimpi buruk,"

"Ah, begitu." Jimin menggigit bibirnya. "Mau kutemani bicara; sampai merasa baikan?"

"Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil. Tidurlah, atau aku akan benaran datang kesana dan memaksamu tidur. Aku serius Park Jimin, tidurlah. Sekarang."

Hampir saja Jimin tertawa, "Baiklah. _Night_ , Yoongi _hyung_."

.

Esoknya, Jihoon bersiul senang. Menyenggol bahu Jimin main-main dengan kerlingan mata jahil menatap pemuda yang berjalan menghampirinya. Tertawa iseng ketika Jimin mendeliknya tajam dan menggerutu sebal. Jihoon melambai pada pemuda itu. " _Hyung!_ "

" _Ssup,_ "

"Ah, karena Yoongi _hyung_ sudah disini, kurasa tugasku selesai." Jihoon tertawa lagi begitu Jimin mengerang sebal dan menepak kepalanya main-main. Dilihatnya Yoongi juga terkikik geli, sedangkan Jimin merengutkan bibirnya sedikit tanda kesal. "Ya sudah, kalian pergilah. Hati-hati ya, kalau benar Jungkook memang sekejam itu sebaiknya kalian juga hati-hati. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua, aku sayang kalian. Yoongi _hyung_ , jaga Jimin sampai mati! Awas kalau tidak, kuhancurkan cafe bututmu."

Yoongi mendelik. "Kupastikan kau menggembel dijalanan, Min Jihoon."

Kakak beradik itu kemudian tertawa kencang, mau tak mau membuat Jimin ikut tertawa. Sedikit senang dengan pembicaraan Jihoon dan kakaknya yang terasa menyenangkan. Membuat relung dadanya kembali terisi setelah sekian lama berlubang, hangat, dan begitu tenang. Mensyukuri hidupnya yang diberi karunia sebegini besar; Jihoon dan Yoongi, mereka akan selalu Jimin kenang sampai mati.

.

Sesuai rencana kemarin, Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan membuntuti Jungkook.

Berjalan dengan jarak aman; kira-kira dua puluh meter disekitar Jungkook dan mengikuti langkah pemuda tinggi semampai itu. Mereka ketemuan di kampus kemudian langsung pergi ke fakultas Sains dan dengan keberuntungan tingkat dewa, menemukan Jungkook tengah berjalan sendirian. Yoongi berjalan satu langkah lebih depan, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari gemuk Jimin. Dihadiahi protes pada awalnya tapi Yoongi dengan santai tetap melakukannya. Katanya, takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin. Ia sering menonton di drama, kalau tiba-tiba kolega pelaku ikut membuntuti mereka dan menculik salah satu dari mereka. Saat Yoongi menceritakan alasannya, Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah.

Jungkook berjalan jauh sekali. Jimin mengeluh setiap ia merasa lelah. Berulang kali Jungkook menoleh, mengernyit heran dan menelisik sekeliling. Merasa ada yang memerhatikannya entah dimana dan siapa. Namun ia hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian lanjut melangkah. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Jimin menarik ujung kausnya lalu merengek kelelahan. Mereka istirahat lima menit lalu mengejar Jungkook lagi. Kadang Jimin menggerutu; kenapa tidak dibuntuti naik mobil saja.

"Bensinku hampir habis, dan lagi agak susah dengan jalan ramai seperti ini. Jungkook itu jalannya lambat sekali, lihat. Kita tidak bisa jalan 20km/jam hanya untuk –hei! Kenapa bocah itu lari?"

Sontak Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan ikut berlari. Mengumpat sebal pada kemampuan kaki jenjang milik Jungkook yang rupanya lihai sekali melarikan diri. Sebab sial, Jungkook terlihat seperti perpaduan burung unta dan hyena; larinya kencang luar biasa dan gesit dengan rintangan manusia yang memadati trotoar. Bahkan Jimin dibelakangnya sudah ribuan kali mengaduh usai tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan orang yang lalu-lalang. Peduli setan, ia hanya ingin mengejar Jeon Jungkook sekarang. Yoongi membentak kesal pada orang yang menghentikan larinya dan menawarinya parfum entah apalah itu, membentuk dinding yang menjauhkannya dari Jungkook yang semakin tak terlihat punggungnya. Ia kemudian berlari gesit menyusul, semakin meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya ketika melirik detik waktu pada lampu lalu lintas yang memberi kartu hijau pada pejalan kaki. Berteriak kesal ketika sebuah mobil Alphard melintas dengan tidak tahu aturan dihadapannya, menghalanginya semakin jauh dengan Jeon Jungkook yang sudah tidak tahu kemana.

Seorang pemuda turun dari pintu penumpang, kakinya menapak angkuh bersama dengan matanya yang biru dan cantik. Menatap Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah bernapas banyak-banyak. Mobilnya berjalan meninggalkannya, kemudian pemuda itu menelanjanginya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Yoongi terka maksudnya. "Apa urusanmu dengan Jungkook?"

Yoongi tersentak, pemuda itu tahu tentang Jungkook. "Kau kenal dia?"

" _Bisa dibilang begitu_ ," pemuda itu berdeham kecil. "Jadi katakan, kenapa kau membuntutinya dan berlari mengejarnya? Kau apakan Jeon Jungkook?"

Tawa hambar dilepaskan Yoongi. "Apa yang kulakukan padanya? Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Jungkook, Tuan muda. _Apa yang dia lakukan pada temanku._ " Kemudian mendengus geli, membalas tatapan garang yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya. Meski penasaran juga, siapa kiranya pemuda yang kelihatan kaya raya ini. Diliriknya Jimin yang tengah menelisik pemuda itu seksama, keningnya berkerut lucu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai Jimin bertanya dengan suaranya yang kecil dan sedikit serak, "Kau ... pacarnya Jeon Jungkook?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi dan pemuda itu terkesiap kaget.

Kentara sekali pemuda itu gelisah. Kemudian melirik kedai kopi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Bibirnya dikulum pelan-pelan dan jemarinya agak gemetar. "Bisa ... kita bicarakan ini sambil duduk atau minum sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Kali ini Jimin yang mendominasi. Tangannya meraih lengan kurus pemuda itu, menariknya juga Yoongi menuju kedai kopi lima belas meter dari mereka berada. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya yang diajukan Yoongi sejak tadi. Yang ada dikepalanya adalah, pemuda disampingnya yang nampak kaya ini tahu sesatu dan bisa memberi informasi tentang Jungkook. Apapun itu. "Mau pesan sesuatu? Tubuhmu gemetar, eum... aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa."

Pemuda itu menyingkap bagian kiri jas mengkilatnya. Mengeluarkan kartu nama yang berwarna emas menyilaukan dan norak –menurut Yoongi– dari saku dalam. Menyeretnya maju kehadapan Jimin agar ia bisa membacanya dengan baik. "Namaku Yugyeom. Pemilik sah dari _Black Diamond Corp._ , perusahaan _game_ dan elektronik dengan posisi nomor dua setelah _S. Corp._ Usiaku masih dua puluh tahun saat aku mulai bisa mengangkat perekonomian lima belas ribu karyawan di perusahaanku dan –"

"Whoa, dengar, _kid_." Yoongi mengangkat telapak tangannya keudara. "Kami tidak disini untuk mendengar kemewahan yang kau miliki sejak pertama kali membuka mata dan menangis. Yang kami maksud adalah, apa hubunganmu dengan Jungkook? Benar kau ini ... pacarnya?"

" _Antara ya atau tidak_." Yugyeom mengendikkan bahunya, separuh mengerut bibir lucu. Meniup poninya yang agak berat dan mengilat oleh sapuan _pomade_ tipis. Menjetikkan jari dan seketika pelayan wanita datang kemudian Yugyeom memesan kue coklat dan Capuccino. Gayanya sedikit angkuh bercampur dengan kekanakaan. Tipikal yang membuat Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka. "Aku membayarnya, pada awalnya."

"Pada awalnya?"

Yugyeom mengangguk. Mengetuk telunjuknya dengan meja kayu dihadapannya, menggumam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam yang Yoongi layangkan padanya. "Kami bertemu di klub malam. Dia bekerja disana sebagai ... _ya kau tahulah_ ," agak enggan ketika Yugyeom hendak mengatakannya secara deskriptif. Bagaimanapun, hatinya masih tidak siap. Ditatapnya mata Jimin yang terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat. Hatinya terenyuh dengan tatapan polos itu, begitu manis dan menenangkan. "Kami punya hubungan di ranjang, lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu. Apakah Jungkook menganggapku _lebih_ atau sekadar pemuas nafsu saja. Maksudku, _astaga_ , dia tampan dan keren. Aromanya begitu memabukkan; perpaduan sitrus, serai, dan daun mint. Dia begitu baik padaku, sangat lembut, juga bisa begitu _kasar_. Aku sering _memesannya_ sebab kurasa aku menyukainya. Ini konyol tapi aku tahu aku benar _menyukainya._ Tapi kurasa dia tidak begitu."

Mungkin itu jawaban mengapa Jungkook berekspresi jengah ketika Jimin melihatnya berduaan dengan Yugyeom kala itu. Jimin yakin, Yugyeom adalah pemuda kala ia hendak pergi ke rumah Yoongi. Pemuda yang datang dengan jas mengkilat yang sama, mencium Jungkook, juga memberi sebuah amplop coklat yang tebal sekali.

Disana Jimin ketar-ketir. Semakin banyak spekulasi muncul dalam benaknya. Mengira-ngira dengan begitu buruk tentang apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada sahabatnya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan dan isi kepalanya amburadul, seperti seluruh titik saraf dalam otaknya terbakar, merebak keseluruh tubuhnya sampai ia lemas tak berdaya. "Maaf ikut campur tapi ... aku benar-benar penasaran, ada urusan apa kalian dengan Jeon Jungkook? Maksudku, aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya tapi, _aku menyukainya_. Aku masih suka mengikutinya pergi meski sering ketahuan tapi itu karena aku menyukainya. Aku masih peduli pada hal-hal yang berkaitan tentangnya."

" _Sahabatku_ ," Jimin bersuara parau. Berjengit dalam diam ketika jemari Yoongi menggenggamnya begitu kuat dan hangat dibalik meja kayu. Diliriknya pemuda itu menatap kearah Yugyeom santai. "Jeon Jungkook mengurung sahabatku. Aku tidak punya bukti tapi aku yakin, sahabatku ada padanya. Kami tidak tahu benar atau tidak tapi aku yakin betul, sahabatku tengah bersamanya. Entah dimana."

Yoongi meremas jemarinya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Jungkook?"

Tipikal sekali. Min Yoongi memang tidak begitu menyukai perbincangan panjang tidak berguna. Jimin menatapnya dengan jantung berdebar. Memang tidak ada waktu lagi tapi ia merasa _tidak enak_. Dihadapannya ada orang lugu yang begitu menyukai Jungkook segenap hatinya. Ada orang yang begitu peduli pada Jungkook meski tahu bahwa Jungkook tak lagi berminat padanya. Segudang umpatan sekuat tenaga Jimin tahan agar tidak terlalu membebani Yugyeom supaya pemuda itu tidak tersinggung. "Maksudnya, mungkin kau tahu tempat Jungkook tinggal?"

Jimin harus menjaga emosinya, seperti kata Yoongi. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Kami tidak bermaksud membuat impresi buruk tentang Jeon Jungkook padamu tapi kami benar-benar harus melihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri. Aku, Park Jimin secara pribadi meminta maaf jika tidak sengaja menjelekkan Jungkook kesayanganmu tapi, kumohon dengan _sangat_ , beritahu kami dimana Jungkook tinggal."

Jemari Yugyeom terkepal kuat. Matanya memicing tajam, " _Tidak bermaksud?_ Kalian _jelas_ menuduhnya sebagai penculik atau apalah. Dia bukan buronan, paham? Dia orang baik dan mana mungkin Jungkook menyembunyikan sahabatmu. Lagipula, Jungkook tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun. _Listen, he fucked me many times but still doesn't give me a love._ Sahabatmu tidak akan membuatnya tertarik sebegitu besar. Kau menuding tanpa bukti, ini pencemaran nama baik."

"Astaga," Yoongi mulai kesal. "Begini, bocah. Maksudnya adalah, tolong beritahu kami dimana rumah Jungkook dan serahkan pada kami. Biar kami lihat apakah teman kami ada disana atau tidak, kemudian selesai. Aku tidak peduli seberapa baik Jungkook dimatamu sebab dia tidak begitu. _Listen kid, he fucked you because of his work, nothing else. Nothing you can do, he doesn't love you; that's it_ , _face it_. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk omong-kosong ini, Kim Taehyung dalam bahaya dan kau harus cepat!"

"Kim Taehyung?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kim Taehyung nama sahabatku yang hilang. Belakangan ini mereka dekat, semenjak satu kelas. Terakhir mereka pergi bersama sebelum Taehyung menghilang. Hanya Jungkook yang memenuhi kepalaku saat ini." Ia menangkup wajahnya frustasi. "Begini saja, kalau kau tidak terima dengan hipotesa dan tuduhan kami tentangnya, anggap saja ... _aku membutuhkan Jungkook_. Sebab hanya dia yang tahu kemana Taehyung mungkin berada. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa kumintai tolong. _Hanya dia, orang terakhir yang bisa kutanyakan_. Aku ini orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga teman sendiri, Yugyeom-ssi. Aku ini payah. Tidak mengetahui apapun tentang sahabat sendiri, aku ini idiot. Jadi kumohon padamu, kuubah pendapatku: _tolong beritahu dimana Jungkook sebab hanya dia yang bisa membantuku menemukan sahabatku._ "

Tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan ketika Capuccino pesanan Yugyeom dingin termakan waktu, Yugyeom masih bungkam tanpa bersuara. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan matanya bergerak gelisah. Hatinya menimang terus menerus. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, ditambah dering telpon dari sekretaris pribadinya yang terus mengingatkan bahwa rapat segera dimulai. Kehadirannya ditunggu dengan sangat dan kegiatan itu mutlak ia datangi. Tapi otaknya masih berpikir; apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak. Yugyeom menyukai Jungkook sepenuh hatinya. Ia merindukan sosoknya, bukan hanya betapa gagahnya ia diatas ranjang tapi perhatian dan senyum manisnya. Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak sekali malam, sedikit banyak membuat Yugyeom paham dan mengerti Jungkook.

Tetapi dihadapannya ada dua orang. Duduk nelangsa tanpa harapan, memelas padanya untuk sebuah alamat. Rumah Jeon Jungkook, pemuda kesayangannya. Jimin terus meracau, bercerita betapa ia merindukan sahabatnya, perasaannya terombang-ambing menunggu, kepalanya terus berdenyut nyeri tiap menerka apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya sekarang ini. Mereka mengatakan jika Jungkook tengah menyembunyikan Kim Taehyung. Dan Yugyeom sulit untuk percaya, sebab _Jungkook tidak begitu_. Dia bukan pemuda seperti itu, dan Yugyeom _tahu_. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Yugyeom-ssi, kumohon. Hanya kau yang bisa –"

" _Lalu bagaimana jika benar?_ " Yugyeom memekik. Buku jemarinya memutih. "Bagaimana jika memang benar, bagaimana denganku? Kalian tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja _lalu bagaimana denganku?_ Jika memang benar, kalian akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Atau sudah lebih dulu menebas kepalanya, _lalu bagaimana denganku?_ Aku masih hidup bersamanya, meski tidak disampingnya. Aku bernapas untuknya meski ia meludahiku. Aku tidak akan pernah tega melihatnya mendekam dibalik jeruji menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita."

Yoongi menghirup napas tertahan, memukul meja tidak sabaran. "Dengar, Tuan Muda. Kau akan terus begini sampai kiamat datang tapi dengan teramat menyesal aku harus memberitahukan ini; Jeon Jungkook pacarmu itu punya catatan kriminal dan riwayat penyakit mental. Dia maniak dan psikopat, paham? Kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, maka diam dan segera beritahu dimana dia!"

" _Jungkook ... psikopat?_ "

Suara Jimin yang selemah tikus menampar Yoongi. Membuatnya tergagap dan mengulum bibirnya takut. Merutuki mulut bodohnya yang bicara ngawur. "Jimin, aku hanya mencoba tenang. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi gegabah. Dan ... _ya,_ Jungkook itu psikopat. Menurut catatan medis dari Rumah Sakit Daesang, dia menjalankan terapi untuk penyakit itu tapi sempat terhenti karena suatu alasan. Aku hanya menyembunyikannya sebab aku tidak ingin kau kalap. Maafkan aku,"

Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya, membiarkannya terantuk begitu keras dengan meja. Menghasilkan suara debuman kencang hingga Yoongi dan Yugyeom kaget bukan main. Menatap iba pada Jimin yang tengah nelangsa bersama pikirannya yang kacau. Satu fakta tentang Jungkook membuat kepalanya semakin nyeri ketakutan. Tidak berani berfantasi lebih jauh, sebagaimana kejam Jungkook memperlakukan Taehyung jika memang benar mereka tengah bersama. Ia menangis ketakutan, tidak kuat menebak apa yang tengah Taehyung rasakan saat ini. Tapi ia yakin betul, Taehyung menderita.

Sebab sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan demikian.

* * *

"Kau mau bebas, Kim Taehyung?"

Pagi-pagi sekali, jauh sebelum matahari terbit, Jungkook datang. Membawa buku tebal; novel Harry Potter keluaran terbaru yang begitu sulit didapat. Membaca dengan tenang dikursi goyangnya dengan kaki ditumpuk indah. Sesekali menawari Taehyung teh melati yang diminumnya. Namun Taehyung hanya diam mengalihkan pandangan. Ketika ruangan itu mulai terang, Taehyung baru sadar wajah Jungkook nampak aneh. Perasaannya mengatakan demikian. Bisikan iblis mengatakan, Jungkook sedang dalam kondisi tidak normal; sehingga Taehyung memasang mode waspada level akhir. "Kau sedang mabuk, atau baru mendapat siraman rohani?"

Diujung sana, Jungkook tertawa. Menatap kearah jendela dan membukanya. Menghirup udara pagi yang terasa begitu sejuk. Anginnya berhembus lembut meniup wajahnya. "Aku selalu suka gaya bercandamu Taehyung. Tapi kali ini aku serius, apa kau mau bebas?"

"Aku tidak akan tertipu."

Jungkook tertawa lagi. Membalik badannya menghadap Taehyung. " _Kim Taehyung yang aku suka_. Aku benar-benar suka pemuda yang tangguh dan penuh perhitungan sepertimu. Waspada, teliti, jeli. Bukan yang manis dan penurut seperti anjing." Kemudian mengendikkan bahu dan melangkah mendekat. Memberi seringai mematikan dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Membelai rambutnya sayang kemudian mengecup bibir Taehyung yang merah penuh darah dan bengkak. "Aku suka sekali padamu."

"Dasar orang gila."

"Ya, gila karenamu." Kemudian tertawa lagi, lebih hangat namun misterius bersamaan. Taehyung menatapnya heran dan tajam. Menerka apa kiranya yang Jungkook pikirkan sekarang ini. Ia ingin bebas tapi ia tidak tahu bebas seperti apa yang Jungkook maksud. Jungkook menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam dan lebar. Tipikal ketika ia sedang menggunakan hatinya. "Kau benaran harus makan sesuatu,"

"Tidak sudi."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kasihan nanti Jiminie melihatmu kurus, Taetae."

Kata itu membuat Taehyung terpasung diam. _Park Jimin_. Ada banyak perasaan yang bergerumul di dasar hatinya tentang pria itu. Seorang sahabat yang begitu baik bak malaikat, setia, ramah, perhatian. Namun seluruh bisikan iblis membuat Taehyung menjelma menjadi setan yang menyakiti hati pemuda polos itu, Taehyung tidak tahu apakah Jimin bahkan sudi memikirkannya lagi. Ia menyesal teramat dalam, tidak sanggup untuk berdoa pun merasa hina untuk meminta ampun. Merasa tidak amat pantas untuk mendapat kesempatan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Taehyung terlampau bodoh, telah terikat pada lingkaran setan yang menjeratnya penuh siksa. Kini hanya bisa menyesal dan menangis. "Kubilang jangan menangis, Sayang. Aku tidak suka, hatiku ikut sakit."

Sapuan lembut di pipi Taehyung tetap membuatnya jijik. Jeon Jungkook menjijikkan. "Jeon Jungkook, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau disini, kumohon, lepaskan aku."

" _Dan kabur dariku?_ " Jungkook meremas leher Taehyung. " _Never_. Kau milikku dan jelas akan bersamaku selamanya. Aku tidak suka berbagi meski itu dengan siapapun. Terlebih Park Jimin, manusia bodoh keparat itu tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhmu lagi. Kim Taehyung, kau diciptakan hanya untuk menyentuh dan melihatku saja. Menyebut dan memikirkan namaku setiap detik. Bernapas dan hidup untukku, bergerak sesuai perintahku; dibawah kendaliku. _Kau milikku_."

"Kau gila, Jungkook."

Dengan amarah tertahan, Jungkook menggigit leher Taehyung. Hingga pemuda yang terkukung itu menjerit tidak karuan dengan suara seraknya. Kerongkongannya perih tanpa basuhan air sejak beberapa hari. Jika Jungkook tidak memaksanya minum, mungkin Taehyung sudah mati membusuk. " _Aku gila karenamu, Taehyungie. Mengertilah, aku mencintaimu dan itu benar. Kau terlalu indah untuk berjalan diluar sana. Aku tidak suka oranglain melihat kecantikkanmu, menyentuhmu, bahkan berpikiran kotor hanya dengan melihat wajahmu. Kau adalah candu, dan hanya aku yang bisa dan boleh memilikimu secara utuh tanpa syarat._ "

"Park Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menghentikanku."

Nama itu membuat otaknya tersengat lagi. Taehyung menangis begitu nama Jimin disebut, hatinya kocar-kacir berdoa penuh ketakutan. " _Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?_ "

" _Ha, masih peduli?_ " Jungkook memainkan alis dan mecubit pipi Taehyung gemas. "Kau sudah tidak menganggapnya siapa-siapa lagi, bukan? Dia tidak berarti lagi bagimu, sayang. Dia terlalu mengekangmu dengan segala hal kekinian yang kau lakukan. Bukankah menjengkelkan? Aku, aku akan meberi kebebasan padamu. Rokok, alkohol, seks _–dengan senang hati kumanjakan kau–_ , narkoba, semua yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, Ma Cherie." Jungkook mengelus rambut Taehyung sayang. "Kecuali kepergianmu. Kau hanya boleh bergerak dalam lingkunganku. Tidak kuijinkan kau keluar rumah untuk alasan apapun, kecuali bersamaku. Kau akan bahagia dan aman, aku bersumpah."

"Kau apakan Jiminku, bangsat?!"

"Hei, santai. Kau belum makan, _babe_." Jungkook mengelus pundak Taehyung. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. _Dia tidak akan bisa menemukanmu_ jika itu yang kau harapkan, Sayang. Maaf tapi eksistensi Jimin terlalu berbahaya bagiku. Dia akan merebutmu dan aku tidak suka. Seenaknya saja dia menatap dan menyentuhmu begitu, _hanya aku yang bisa dan boleh menyentuhmu. Semauku, sesukaku! Bukan oranglain, paham?!_ "

Taehyung menggeleng nelangsa. Pikirannya kalang kabut, hatinya bergetar khawatir. Merapal doa meski tahu Tuhan mana sudi mendengar. Berteriak kencang meski tahu Jimin tidak akan sudi menatapnya lagi. Ia ketakutan, hanya nama Jimin yang ada dalam kepalanya. Seandainya ia mendengar Jimin waktu itu, seandainya ia memihak Jimin, seandainya ia percaya Jimin, _seandainya. Seandainya_. Ia bertanya, pantaskah ia berharap, keluar dari sini secara utuh dan berteman dengan Jimin seperti sedia kala? Ia hanya ingin; bisa mendapatkan ampun dan kesempatan kedua.

Jemarinya bergetar berikut dengan tubuhnya yang merinding kala Jungkook dengan sensual mengulum daun telinganya dengan gerakan lambat dan menyiksa. Tangannya yang besar mengelus seluruh tubuh bagian belakangnya dan meremas tengkuk serta rambutnya yang lepek. Secara lambat memainkan jarinya turun, menuju simpul tambang di pergelangan tangannya yang memerah perih. Dengan satu gerakan tenang, Jungkook menarik ujung simpul dan terbuka. Jemari Taehyung dapat bergerak lagi, digenggamnya kuat-kuat oleh Jungkook. " _Kau menyesal?_ "

" _Sangat,_ " Taehyung menangis hebat. " _Dengan seluruh hatiku._ "

Hening sebentar sampai Jungkook terkekeh. Secara sistematis melepas ikatan yang mengekang Taehyung sambil sesekali melirik wajah kacau Taehyung yang begitu indah. Baginya, Taehyung tetap indah dalam keadaan apapun; meski hancur sekalipun. Jungkook mengelus pelipis Taehyung dan mengecupnya lambat penuh sayang. "Kau tahu, semua sudah terlambat."

" _Kau memilihku ketimbang Park Jimin_ ; jangan salahkan aku." Suaranya dalam dan mengintimidasi. "Salahkan dirimu yang jatuh dalam pesonaku, Sayang."

"Jeon Jungkook, aku –"

" _Kau yang menawarkan dirimu sendiri_ ; kau datang padaku, menghabiskan bersamaku, memikirkanku, menghubungiku, untukku. Kau tidak lagi hidup dalam bayangan Jimin. Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk hidup bersamaku, Ma Cherie. _Kau yang membuang Park Jimin._ "

Mata Taehyung menggelap. "Kau yang membuatku membencinya!"

"Apa? _Aku_? Oh, tidak, Sayang." Jungkook mengecup pipi Taehyung. "Aku hanya menyingkirkan lalat pengganggu, _toh_ , kau sudah terlanjur benci padanya. Kau menganggapnya sampah, tak lebih dari bayang-bayang guru sekolah kolot yang membatasimu dari kebebasan, _aku benar_?"

Ribuan kenangan menyakitkan berputar dalam kepala Taehyung. Menghantamnya seketika hingga ia pusing tujuh keliling. Menohok hati terdalamnya sampai ia merasa sesak, jauh dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ia nyaris gila. Membayangkan betapa keji ia memperlakukan Jimin kala itu, betapa ia begitu bodoh untuk membuang Jimin, menyakitinya dengan rentetan kata hina, dan mengkhianatinya tanpa ampun. Ingatannya tentang Jimin yang menangis tempo akhir membuatnya perih, seperti ada tangan besar dan kuat meremas jantungnya, menghentikan peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya hingga ia mati rasa dan hampir tewas. Ia menyesal, menyesal, menyesal. "Aku hanya membantumu mengusirnya dari hidupmu, _babe_. Tidak lebih. _Kau yang putuskan untuk pergi darinya, bukan?_ "

" _Tidak_ ," kali ini Taehyung mencoba berani. "Kau mengatur semuanya, bangsat! Kau membuatnya!"

" _You know me so well_ ," Jungkook tertawa. Ada harum melati dari mulutnya, sejenak membuat Taehyung meremang dengan aroma memabukkan yang pekat itu. " _God has script, so do i_. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, dan aku suka sesuatu yang dramatis. Aku merencanakannya dengan matang begitu aku terpikat oleh pesona matamu. Aku menjauhkanmu dari Park - _bangsat_ \- Jimin agar aku memilikimu secara utuh. Semua hal tentang kenakalan yang kukenalkan padamu tidak sia-sia, aku senang ternyata kau begitu polos untuk terjerumus. _Funny, you learned everything so well like a five. Aku suka itu,_ "

Dengan gerakan ringan, Jungkook menggotong tubuh kurus Taehyung bak koala. Mengerang gemas pada sosok dipelukannya; Taehyung sangat imut dan cantik jika sedang pasrah. Membawanya keluar, bebas dari ruangan berdebu hingga tahu-tahu Taehyung bernapas normal. _He miss oxygen, anyway_. Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Salahmu memberitahu password ponselmu. Ku hapus semua pesan dan panggilan dari Jimin. Aku juga yang sering mengacaukan flatmu, semua tak lebih agar kau membencinya sampai begitu besar; _supaya kau melihatku seorang_ , Taehyungie. Aku mengaku, _ya_ , aku yang membuatmu membencinya. Karena aku mencintaimu, demi seluruh sel dalam diriku."

Taehyung berdegup tidak karuan begitu ia sadar tengah berada di tempat yang salah. Ia dibawa Jungkook menuju ruangan laknat penuh spekulasi tidak-tidak dalam kepalanya, sebab ia tahu dan tidak bodoh untuk mengenali bahwa ini _salah_. Ia terperanjat ketika bokongnya menghantam ranjang empuk. Spreinya begitu lembut dan sejuk, aroma melati menguar begitu tanpa sengaja ia mengelusnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook separuh mendongak, _tidak, ini salah_.

Ketika dengan menggebu Jungkook mennciumnya lagi, Taehyung berdoa.

* * *

 _Sebuah hari yang panas, suhu mencapai tiga puluh sembilan derajat selsius._

 _Kala itu, Jimin dan Taehyung dengan langkah lesu menapak jalan yang ramai dan berwarna oranye oleh cahaya mentari yang begitu menyengat. Musim panas membuat mereka muak. Sudah lima es loli yang mereka beli di sepanjang perjalanan. Otaknya sudah penat oleh matematika dan pulang dengan sinar yang mampu membuat mereka berubah jadi abu. Peluh sudah membuat seragam mereka semakin lepek, hingga menutupi aroma sabun dan parfum yang melekat. "Taehyung,"_

" _Apa?" Taehyung masih asyik menatap jalan, sembari mengulum es loli rasa jeruk kesukaanya. Ia sungguh benci rasa panas yang menyiksa. Lebih baik terkubur salju ketimbang mati terpanggang dan jadi sajian thanksgiving; tidak, terima kasih. "Menurutmu, aku ini bagaimana?"_

" _Apanya?"_

 _Jimin mengulum es loli kacang merah. "Ya ... akunya,"_

" _Aku tidak paham,"_

" _Apa aku ini ... membosankan?" Jimin menyuarakan pikirannya malu-malu. Tidak berani menatap Taehyung dengan mata sipitnya. Pandangan Taehyung yang tajam membuatnya semakin kepanasan saja, dan Jimin tidak bisa bertahan untuk hal itu. Suara berat Taehyung menetralkan dentum jantungnya yang menggila tanpa sebab jelas, "Mereka bicara aneh-aneh lagi padamu?"_

 _Berpikir sebentar, dan memustukan untuk berbohong. "Tidak juga, hanya ... penasaran."_

" _Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja mereka bicara." Taehyung merangkul tubuh Jimin. kemudian memberi tepukan tenang sedikit mengelusnya lembut. Tanpa tahu Jimin sudah berdebar kencang hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana seperti itu. Baginya, semua yang dilakukan Taehyung memang membuatnya amburadul dan tidak karuan; Jimin menyukainya. "Mereka cuma gegabah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. kau ini orang terpandang, tauladan, pintar, berprestasi, ganteng –maksudku, manis. Kau itu manis. Baik hati dan sopan sama siapapun. Mereka hanya iri, sebab kau nampak sempurna. Kau bukannya pilih-pilih teman tapi hanya menyaring yang terbaik sebab kau layak mendapat yang terbaik."_

 _Seketika cahaya matahari tidak terasa menyengat lagi. Mungkin ini sebagian sihir yang Taehyung sering lakukan, sebagaimana biasanya pemuda itu mampu mengubah suasana menjadi nyaman hingga Jimin luar biasa terayomi. "Kau bukan membosankan, kau hanya melakukan hal yang benar. Mereka saja yang kurang kerjaan, merokok dan membolos –halah. Tidak lulus baru tahu rasa, tuh orang. Dengar ya, Jiminku manisku sayangku. Kau itu yang terbaik, jangan dengarkan ejekan mereka. Mereka hanya iri, apalagi tahu kau punya sahabat keren ganteng seksi macam aku."_

" _Taik lah kau, Taehyung!" Jimin terpingkal, tidak peduli es lolinya yang terjatuh sebab terlalu asyik tertawa lebar-lebar. Tidak mau tahu tentang wajah geli dari beberapa orang memandangnya sebagai orang aneh yang ketawa nyeleneh siang-siang. "Kau itu gombal saja! Kau itu kerempeng, seperti kertas, hitam, jelek, nyeleneh, gila, konyol. Makanya jangan kebanyakan main layangan, kulitmu jadi gosong tuh, dijilat matahari!"_

" _Enak saja. Trend 2015 itu, pria seksi adalah yang punya kulit tanned eksotis seperti penjaga pantai berotot! Kau ini bacaannya cuma rumus Phytagoras mana tahu!"_

" _Dih, masa laki-laki bacaannya majalah cowok seksi. Homo ih, jijik."_

" _Jijik juga kau cinta padaku," Taehyung mengelus dagu Jimin lembut sembari terkekeh, memainkan alisnya naik turun dengan pandangan jahil yang menggoda. Hingga kepalanya dipukul keras oleh kepalan tangan Jimin yang setara dengan batu kali. Keras sekali. "Ya deh, aku cinta padamu. Thanks, ya, bro."_

 _Taehyung tertawa, "I know you love me. Sama-sama, Babe. Duh, jadi ingin menikahimu secepatnya. Habis wisuda kita harus menikah pokoknya."_

" _Mana sudi! Kalau kau seksi seperti Hyosung Secret atau paling tidak suara mendesah sebagus Hyorin Sistar, iya deh. Kau sih ... yah, apaan. Suara om-om pedofil bukan tipeku."_

" _Dasar pemilih," Taehyung mengusak rambut Jimin. "Terserah kau menikah sama siapa, yang jelas aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Sampai mati. Aku tahu kau sebegitu menyukaiku, aku mana tega meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku rela deh, jadi bujang hanya untuk hidup denganmu sampai tua."_

 _Jimin membuat wajah terharu main-main, "Oh, romantisnya. Jijik ah. Tapi yah, aku sayang kau."_

" _I love you the most, Jiminie."_

* * *

Ini tidak benar. Namun jangankan mengelak, bersuara pun Taehyung tak mampu. Tak ada kata maupun nada terendah yang keluar dari belah bibirnya yang membengkak. Sentuhan Jungkook membuatnya gila dan berkabut. Ia sadar ini salah namun ia tidak bisa lepas. Jungkook adalah iblis yang sudah terikat dengannya sejak jauh tempo. Taehyung tidak bisa lagi menolak. "Jungkook-ah –jangan –"

" _Aku tahu kau suka,_ "

Jungkook sudah membuang kemeja Taehyung yang robek dan kotor. Pemuda itu mengukung Taehyung begitu kuat dan lembut secara bersamaan. Menatapnya intens dan pekat dari atas, jika dilihat ternyata Taehyung begitu cantik; dari sisi manapun. Wajah memerah Taehyung membuat Jungkook kehabisan akal, nyaris frustasi sebab wajah sayu dan tatapan lemas itu sungguh menggoda. Tubuh kurusnya nampak begitu cantik dengan ribuan mahakarya ciuman kupu-kupu yang ia berikan setiap hari. Ia menelan ludahnya agak berat; merasa beruntung dapat mengenal Taehyung salam hidupnya. "Kau bagaimana bisa secantik ini, Taehyung? Kalau kau meninggalkanku duluan, aku akan mengawetkanmu saja. Kau terlalu indah untuk dikubur atau dijadikan abu. Tidak boleh."

"Kau gila, Jungkook." Taehyung separuh mendesah ketika Jungkook mengecup dadanya begitu lambat, lembut, basah, dan sensual. Nyaris melayang jika ia tidak ingat siapa yang mencumbunya begini. Ia tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan begini tapi rasanya ia _pantas_. Ia telah menjadi buruk dan mungkin ini _hadiah_ yang pantas didapatkannya. Tidak henti mengucap maaf pada Jimin yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disana, makan, tidur, atau bekerja. Ia jadi ingat Yoongi, apa pemuda itu menjaga Jimin dengan baik? _Tentu_. Dibanding dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan hina, Yoongi jelas lebih sempurna dan dapat diandalkan. "Jangan, Jungkook _–asssh,_ "

Sekali hentak, Jungkook dapat melepas celana yang melekat di pinggul ramping Taehyung. Membasahi bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat pemandangan indah; Taehyung jauh luar biasa cantik saat telanjang bulat. Ia benar-benar senang, gembira bukan main. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, hormon dan iblis menyelimuti pikiran sehatnya. Jungkook sudah tidak waras lagi. "AH, Jungkook-ah –jangan, kumohon hentikan."

Dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu, Jungkook menepis jemari Taehyung yang baru mengganggunya saat tengah memainkan _kebanggaan_ Taehyung. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyambut kesenangannya, bermain sepuasnya di pusat gairah Taehyung tanpa ampun. Senang bukan kepalang ketika mendengar Taehyung kembali memanggil namanya; terus, konstan, stabil, penuh desah, panjang, dan tubuh menggelinjang oleh afeksi hebatnya di ranjang.

Jungkook baru memainkan dua jarinya dalam tubuh Taehyung, baru sebentar menikmati pertunjukkan porno _live_ dari jalang terhebat miliknya dalam kendalinya, ketika pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa hingga terbuka rusak. Engsel pintunya lepas dan memantul di lantai kayu. Keduanya menoleh kendati terlampau kaget. Mata mereka sama terbelalak, dan napas yang terhenti sejenak.

" _KIM TAEHYUNG!_ "

Sebuah bogeman keras menghantam rahang Jungkook. Hingga ia tersungkur dan jarinya terlepas mengenaskan dari tubuh Taehyung yang memerah dan berkedut minta lebih. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk bangkit sebab sudah lebih dulu dihantam dengan ribuan pukulan menyakitkan tanpa ampun dan tanpa jeda. Serta tetesan airmata yang membasahi bajunya. "Park Jimin sialan kau! Buat apa kau disini, ha? Tahu darimana kau tempat ini?"

"Peduli setan tahu darimana!" Jimin menggeram dan menginjak perut Jungkook. "Kau melukai Taehyung sampai begitu, kau menodainya, bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, jahanam! Dasar orang gila tidak waras kau memang! _Kau seharusnya mati! Mati ditanganku! Mati! Mati!_ "

Diujung sana, Taehyung lemas. Yoongi berlari menghampirinya dan melepas jaket hangatnya, membantu Taehyung duduk perlahan meski waspada dan berusaha cepat. Taehyung menatap Yoongi sayu, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menggigil. Yoongi memakaikan jaket ditubuh Taehyung yang sudah kacau, matanya memindai cepat dan menemukan celana kemudian memakaikannya lembut. Menggumam penuh sayang; _hati-hati. Tidak apa, aku disini_. Taehyung terenyuh dalam diam, tubuhnya masih panas dan lemas, tidak kuat berdiri pun bergerak banyak. Matanya memicing pelan pada sosok Jimin yang tengah bergelut dengan Jungkook disana. Ia menangis, tidak menyangka Jimin masih peduli padanya. Ia menangis, bahwa Jimin masih sudi untuk ada. Disana, berkelahi, demi dirinya.

Taehyung menoleh saat Yoongi mengusap pipinya, "Sudah. Ayo, keluar sekarang."

"Jimin?"

"Dia bisa menyusul," Yoongi membopong Taehyung. "Kau harus selamat dulu, ayo, Taehyung."

Mereka menoleh ketika Jungkook memekik, " _Tidak! Jangan bawa Taehyungku, kau keparat!_ " kemudian berjengit dan mempercepat langkah mereka keluar dari sana. Jungkook berontak dari kekangan tubuh Jimin yang kuat, namun mendapat tendangan hebat lagi hingga ia terlempar sedikit, kepalanya terantuk meja kayu berlapis cat hijau muda. Mengaduh sebentar, kemudian cepat bangkit dan membuka laci. Memindai sesaat pada Jimin yang sudah bangkit dan berbalik menyusul Taehyung. Dadanya bergemuruh, secepat kilat mengambil pisau dari sana dan menerjang mereka. " _KEMBALIKAN TAEHYUNG PADAKU!_ "

Jimin berbalik lagi, menatap terkejut pada Jungkook yang berlari ke arah Taehyung mengangkat pisau mengkilat itu tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang mencekal Jungkook dan menghalaunya mendekati Taehyung. Memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan berteriak kalut, "Cepat pergi sana! Akan kurus setan satu ini! Yoongi _hyung_ , cepat bawa Taehyung pergi! Cepat sana –ARGH! SIAL!"

" _TIDAK, JIMINIE!_ "

Taehyung melepas lengan kokoh Yoongi dan terjatuh, berteriak nelangsa ketika Jungkook menghujam perut Jimin dengan pisau itu. Membuat goresan panjang dan menusuknya berkali-kali, tawa Jungkook mengudara namun Taehyung hanya menangis dan gemetar. Yoongi baru saja hendak mendekat ketika suara tembakan mengagetkan mereka. Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dan lima polisi berlari, menodong pistol dan berteriak nyalang. Tanpa pikir panjang menembak kaki dan tangan Jungkook ketika hendak melarikan diri. Sigap berlari dan mengamankan Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan, kepalanya dibenturkan ke lantai. Matanya nyalang menatap Yoongi, kemudian Yugyeom yang tahu-tahu berada di belakang Yoongi; bersembunyi dibalik bahu tegap Yoongi. Matanya bergerak ketakutan, "Jungkook-ah ..."

"Dasar kau," Jungkook menggeram saat tubuhnya diangkut paksa. "Kau brengsek! Beraninya jadi sekutu mereka! Kubilang jangan beritahu siapapun –argh! Sakit!"

Seorang sersan berdecih usai memiting kepala Jungkook. "Penjahat sepertimu terlalu hina merasa sakit. Diam dan silahkan mati dipenjara. Ayo, jalan dasar lemah kau. Jalan, cepat!"

Jungkook berjalan tertatih keluar. Beberapa orang yang penasaran mengerling sembari berbisik entah apa. Banyak yang mereka kejadian itu dan berspekulasi masing-masing. Sementara Yoongi berlari mendekati Jimin yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Membantu tim medis mengangkatnya ke tandu kemudian bersama Yugyeom membantu Taehyung bangkit. Membopongnya, berjalan dan menangkan Taehyung yang menangis pilu memanggil nama Jimin di setiap deru napasnya. "Kita ke mobilku saja, Yoongi _hyung_."

"Oh, tentu." Yoongi menatap Yugyeom, "Tidak apa?"

"Ya. kita harus cepat, kasihan Taehyung masih gemetar."

Genggaman tangan Taehyung mengerat pada Yoongi, hingga Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan menatapnya heran. Dengan sabar menunggunya siap bicara. " _Antar aku ke Jimin,_ "

"Taehyung, kau harus tenang dulu. Jimin akan baik-baik saja,"

" _Tidak. Aku sudah baik-baik saja dengan begini, antar aku ke Jimin. Sekarang._ "

Yugyeom beradu tatap dengan Yoongi, bertanya melalui gestur tubuhnya; apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Taehyung butuh duduk tenang, air hangat, pakaian, dan istirahat. Tapi mereka juga tak tega melihatnya merana ingin bertemu Jimin yang sekarat. Ambulans sudah pergi sepuluh menit lalu, dan Taehyung masih menangis merengek ingin ke rumah sakit. "Kalau kau masih kuat, baiklah. Tapi kita pulang dulu, kau harus tenang. Minum sesuatu lalu ganti baju, setelah itu kita bertemu Jimin. Satu hal; Jimin orang yang kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung. Kalau kau yakin, dia pasti selamat."

* * *

Lorong rumah sakit di lantai tiga cukup sepi. Masih pukul tujuh, waktunya perawat melakukan ganti dinas; mengunjungi seluruh bangsal dan kamar lalu memberi laporan pada antar sejawat. Memberi ucapan selamat pagi yang menyenangkan dan doa supaya lekas sembuh. Hanya berselang lima belas menit sampai pengantar makanan tiba, mengucap selamat pagi dengan senyuman manis dan bercengkrama ringan. Jimin baru sadar tiga hari kemudian. Luka di perutnya cukup besar dan dalam, mengingat betapa brutal isi otak Jungkook untuk menggerakkan pisau itu. Membuatnya agak kepayahan dalam bergerak, bahkan untuk duduk masih menggunakan bantuan tuas di ranjang.

Bukan perkara perih yang dirasakannya, Jimin merasa hampa. Ia sudah sadar namun Taehyung tidak muncul dihadapannya. Ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana keadaannya dari ucapan oranglain. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan sahabatnya dengan matanya sendiri. Melihatnya dan menanyakannya langsung. Jimin tertunduk pelan, mengira-ngira apakah Taehyung masih marah padanya atau bagaimana. Ia kehabisan akal. Terlampau kesepian di rumah sakit penuh aroma antiseptik yang membuatnya sedikit mual. Obat yang dikonsumsi juga sedikit banyak membuatnya cepat mengantuk. Yoongi terkadang (sebenarnya yang paling sering) datang mengunjunginya; membawakan apel atau kue manis, bercerita banyak hal, mengurusinya makan, sampai menemaninya tidur. Atau Jihoon yang bertingkah heboh hingga pasien yang terbaring disebelahnya memekik marah sebab tidurnya terganggu.

Menyenangkan, namun tetap kosong. Ia butuh melihat Taehyung. Dadanya masih bergemuruh kala mengingat kejadian tempo lalu; dimana Jungkook nyaris memperkosa sahabatnya. Ia tidak terima dan marah bukan kepalang. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja disana. Jimin menghela napas, memangku wajahnya dan menatap ke arah jendela yang memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi. Ia belum begitu lapar pagi ini. Bubur kacang pinusnya mulai dingin namun ia tidak peduli.

Suara gaduh mengagetkannya, berjengit pelan saat luka jahitannya tertarik oleh gerakannya yang terlalu mendadak. Memicing pelan pada siapapun yang datang pagi-pagi sekali seperti angin ribut itu. Ia memegang perutnya yang berdenyut nyeri dan meringis kecil. "Pagi, Jimin."

"Ah, Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum, bisa apa dia kalau Yoongi yang datang. "Kau datang pagi sekali, dan berisik, tahu? Pasien disebelah itu baru, orangnya agak galak. Nanti kena omel lagi, lho."

Yoongi tertawa, "Kau harus tahu perjuanganku hari ini. Aku rela bangun pagi buta hanya untuk membawanya kemari. Aku tidak tahan dengan wajahmu yang mirip anak anjing minta dipungut, dia selalu bersembunyi di luar, ah, sial. Aku dapat pukulan di sekujur tubuhku hanya untuk ini."

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Namun Yoongi tersenyum lebar, tenang, dan manis. Menggeret seseorang yang ternyata bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya yang tegap beraroma kayu manis dan madu. Membuat Jimin terperangah kaget, meski bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak tahu harus bicara apa pun bereaksi macam apa. Kim Taehyung ada dihadapannya, menggaruk lehernya pelan dan tersenyum canggung. Mengalihkan tatapan memikatnya dan berdeham kecil. Rasanya rindu sekali, sampai dada Jimin sesak dibuatnya. Ribuan kupu mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat hingga jemarinya bergetar. Ada sedikit air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, hangat dan basah. Rasanya rindu sampai Jimin amat bahagia. "H –Hai, Jimin ... kau oke?"

Dengan derai tangis yang teak terbendung lagi, juga senyuman lebar, Jimin mengangguk.

.

Rasanya menyenangkan ketika jantungnya berdebar. Jimin sangat ingin menangis ketika ia bisa memainkan jemari kurus Taehyung dalam genggamannya. Tersenyum geli melihat jemari yang cantik dan panjang itu, jauh lebih besar ketimbang miliknya yang pendek dan gemuk. Namun Jimin begitu menyukainya. "Kau begitu suka jariku?"

" _Ya_ ," Jimin mengaitkan jemari mereka. "Cantik, panjang, dan kurus. Telapakmu lebar dan hangat. Nyaman sekali digenggam, Taehyung. Aku sangat sangat sangat suka!"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sekali, menggunakan jemari kirinya yang bebas untuk mengelus surai Jimin yang masih lembut dan beraroma melon. Beradu tatap dengannya selama mungkin, membuatnya merasa gembira dan tenang di saat bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah tahu, dampak mengagumi keindahan Jimin bisa begini hebat membuat sistem tubuhnya kacau. "Maafkan aku, Jimin."

"Untuk?"

" _Semuanya_ ," Taehyung menghela napas. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Semua yang kulakukan padamu. Sikap, perkataan, pemikiran; _semuanya. Aku ... menyesal, dengan segenap hatiku_. Aku mengaku salah dan merasa bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku begitu, aku membuangmu begitu saja. Aku... tidak tahu, setan apa yang masuk ketubuhku. Aku percaya padamu namun mendadak aku benci padamu dan aku sungguh merasa malu. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menatapmu lagi, pada awalnya. _Kau begitu peduli_ padaku meski aku menyakitimu berulang-ulang. _Kau tetap menyayangiku_ , meski aku telah menggapmu tak ada. Dan aku merasa _tidak pantas_ untuk semua kebaikan yang kau berikan, aku ini sudah hina. Aku tidak pantas menjadi seseorang untukmu. _Aku ini sampah, Jimin-ah._ "

"Tidak, Taetae. Tidak begitu." Jimin mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, membuat Taehyung mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar yang lucu. "Aku sayang padamu. Dan itu tidak akan berubah, sampai aku mati. _Kau tetap sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki, selamanya. Aku tidak peduli tentang masa lalu sebab kau ada disini. Sekarang, bersamaku, memikirkanku_. Aku bertahan sebab _aku tahu_ , kau adalah _Kim Taehyung_ ; pemuda nyeleneh yang terlalu percaya diri dan kotor. Penggemar berat wanita seksi semacam Ayumi Sonoda dan bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan. _Aku tahu kau, Taehyung_. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku untuk alasan apapun sebab _you love me the most, right?_ "

Hancur sudah momen melankolis. Taehyung mendengus geli dan mencubit pipi Jimin. "Kau ini, senang sekali ya, mengejekku macam-macam. Kau terlalu percaya diri, _babe_. Aku dengan senang hati akan pergi mencampakkanmu hanya untuk bisa mendengar suara merdu Ayumi Sonoda yang tengah mati-matian menahan nafsu. Ketimbang kau, suara lumba-lumba yang membuat telingaku berdarah. Aku mana bisa tahan hidup denganmu."

" _Aku masih ingat kau bersumpah akan membujang demi aku._ "

"Mana ada yang begitu!" Taehyung memekik dan menjitak Jimin. "Aku bisa mati konyol karena hasrat biologisku tak tersampaikan. Aku akan jadi pria terganteng yang mati mengenaskan dengan alasan konyol; _tidak bisa berhubungan seksual hanya karena terikat oleh setan berpakaian malaikat bernama Park Jimin yang tak lebih dari manusia jahanam, yang tega membiarkan sahabatnya mati kehausan._ "

Seperti ini yang Jimin rindukan. Momen bersama Taehyung, tertawa karena kelakar konyol diselingi _dirty talk_ yang menggebu hingga dada mereka berdentum nyaman. Tawa Taehyung terdengar amat manis seperti aromanya; permen karet. Melihat bagaimana Taehyung hidup dengan baik membuatnya bernapas lega. Ia tidak memerlukan apapun lagi, cukup dengan tawa manis dan tatapan memikat dengan bola mata sepekat darah mampu mengantarkan Jimin kepada kebahagiaan tanpa akhir. Hanya dengan waktu sederhana dan sentuhan kecil hingga mereka larut dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan, melebihi keindahan _Narnia_ dalam lemari kayu. Warnanya lebih hijau dan segar, aromanya lebih manis dan sejuk, penuh fantasi melebihi Wonderland. Sanggup membuat Jimin rela menukar seluruh miliknya hanya untuk kehidupan seperti ini. "Katanya kau mau menikahiku? Kau ini sangat tidak konsisten sebagai pria. Dasar, pantas kau belum dapat pacar! Kambing saja ogah denganmu."

"Kau yang bilang tidak suka laki-laki."

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau laki-lakinya kau, aku mau." Jimin mengerut lucu. "Kau itu budeg atau pikun, sih? Astaga, aku semakin khawatir kau tidak punya istri kelak. sifatmu terlalu urakan jadi cowok. Tidak macho, pikun, tidak konsisten –aku turut prihatin, _bro_."

Taehyung mendengus geli lagi, "Kau ini benar-benar jalang ya, Sayang. Aku _sih_ suka dengan yang agresif semacam kau, menggairahkan. _Sanggup mengangkat libidoku tinggi-tinggi sampai aku benaran bisa tuli dan kehilangan akal sehat hanya untuk menggagahimu sampai pagi, babe. Kau ini yang terbaik, aku suka. Suka sekali Park Jimin yang begini_."

"Dasar keparat kau. _Lebih baik cepat kau tidur disini, menungging, buka celanamu, buka kaki lebar-lebar, memohon padaku dengan tatapan sayu. Ah tidak, kau harus masturbasi didepanku dulu, lalu desahkan namaku kuat-kuat. Rayu aku sehebat yang kau bisa. Tunjukkan bahwa kau cukup pantas untuk aku setubuhi hingga tidak bisa berdiri untuk –_ "

"Astaga, kalian ini! Jaga ucapan kalian, kau tidak sendirian disini, Tuan!"

Mereka menoleh kaget ketika gemerisik tirai coklat pastel terbuka, menampilkan bapak tua dengan wajah kacau dan raut terganggu bukan main. Matanya tajam dan memicing tidak suka, mulutnya menggerutu terus. Ada kerutan di dahinya seperti anak tangga sebab, banyak sekali. Taehyung nyengir polos, terkikik canggung dan menggumam maaf. Jimin menahaan tawanya dibalik telapak tangannya yang mungil. Matanya terpejam erat, tipikal saat ia tengah malu. Ketika bapak itu sudah kembali memutus kontak, Taehyung terkekeh dan menatap Jimin yang ikut terkikik. Disana Taehyung berbisik dan memindai ke arah bapak itu dengan lirikan. " _Dia saja yang iri, gak bisa berduaan kayak kita._ "

"Apaan sih, dasar mesum!" Jimin tergelak. "Sudah, kasihan tuh bapaknya kan mau tidur. Aku juga mau tidur Tae, obatnya sudah bereaksi nih. Ngantuk banget,"

"Yah ... aku ditinggal?"

"Aku gak kemana-kemana. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

Taehyung menahan tubuh Jimin yang hendak kembali rebahan. Jimin melebarkan bola matanya sedikit kaget dan bingung. Sebab tatapan mata Taehyung begitu tajam dan memikat. Raut wajahnya serius dan ada sedikit peluh nangkring di pelipisnya, sedikit banyak membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup sebab dimatanya Taehyung luar biasa seksi. Bahkan Jimin baru sadar kalau Taehyung mengecat rambutnya jadi warna merah darah. Segar dan menantang, tegas dan seksi. Jimin ingin pingsan rasanya. "A-apa?"

Sial, bahkan suaranya tidak bisa terdengar jelas.

" _Jimin,_ "

"Y-ya?"

Hening sebentar sampai Jimin merasa Taehyung mengaitkan jemari mereka, erat dan hangat. Juga tatapan menelisik setajam elang, dan hembusan napas yang berat dan panas. " _Boleh aku menciummu?_ "

" _What –?_ "

"Aku ingin menciummu, _boleh?_ "

Kalau saja dipikir, Jimin rasa justru Taehyung lebih memaksanya. Bukan bertanya. Terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa Taehyung amat sangat ingin melakukannya segera, tanpa penolakan. Dan jujur, Jimin tidak tahu harus mengatakan ya atau tidak. Hatinya menjerit seperti wanita kecopetan sebab ia sebal betapa mudah Taehyung mengatakannya. Terpikir dalam benaknya Taehyung tengah melawak tapi auranya jelas tak main-main. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Jimin ingin mengatakan _ya_ , sebab sedari dulu Jimin ingin merasakan bibir tebal itu. Hanya bisa menerka, apakah rasanya manis atau asin. Bagaimana suasana saat berciuman dengan _the hottest guy in life_ ini, apakah tubuhnya bisa hangus atau meleleh seperti lilin. Ia membayangkan, betapa lihai Taehyung dapat berciuman. Apakah dia akan menggunakan lidahnya yang besar dan panas? Apa dia senang menyusuri mulut _partner_ ciumannya? Apa dia seorang _good kisser_ ; apakah ciumannya sebegitu menyiksa. Jimin ingin tahu. " _Aku tahu kau ingin_ ,"

"A-apaan, sih?"

Taehyung dan mulut kotornya mulai. "Bibirmu cantik sekali. Tipis, lembut, merah, segar, menggoda. Aku terbuai hanya menatapnya lama dan aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri untuk menahan birahiku. Kau ini sungguh seperti jalang, Jiminie. Astaga, kalau saja bisa sudah sejak dulu aku menghabiskan seluruh sisi bibirmu; _membuatnya rusak penuh darah, bengkak dan berkedut, mengkilat oleh liur, mulutmu amburadul beserta isi kepalamu yang jadi kosong. Bernapas megap-megap dan menatapku sayu, argh sial, aku benaran harus melakukan ini. Atau aku bisa mati ditelan hasrat_."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Jimin untuk merespon secara cepat atau bahkan memekik. Ia hanya terbungkam oleh bibir tebal Taehyung yang begitu membuatnya penasaran setengah mampus. Rasanya nyaman dan menantang disaat bersamaan. Dadanya bergemuruh berikut jantung yang menggebu tanpa ritme, cepat dan kasar. Jimin hampir sesak napas saat ia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sendiri, dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah besar dan panas milik Taehyung singgah ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak peduli dengan liur yang mengucur deras di dagunya, terlampau terlena oleh irama dan gerakan Taehyung mengecap langit-lagit mulutnya dengan lambat dan menyiksa. Terlalu lembut hingga Jimin gemetar dalam pejaman matanya. Ia melihat gelap namun merasakan cahaya berpendar disekelilingnya. Taehyung sangat terampil dalam hal ini; Jimin teramat sangat puas dengan keinginan Taehyung. Bahkan suara kecipak basah yang dibuatnya usai berciuman dalam membuat Jimin meremang sebab hormonnya naik drastis.

"Kau pasif sekali, _babe_." Taehyung mengusap dagu Jimin. "Siapa ya, yang tadi merayuku?"

Malu bukan main saat Taehyung memainkan alisnya nakal. Jimin jadi berdebar tidak karuan, menggeram sebal oleh mata Taehyung yang mengerling jahil padanya. Kalau saja mampu, Jimin akan menonjoknya tapi tubuhnya sudah lemas oleh hisapan Taehyung beberapa detik lalu. Tenaganya tesedot habis tanpa sisa, meninggalkan napas lamat dan perut yang semakin perih oleh rasa geli. "Kau menciumku seperti jalang, Taehyung."

"Kembali kasih, jalang." Taehyung tertawa. " _Bagaimana, mau kusetubuhi sekarang, atau sekarang?_ "

Jimin mendelik marah dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya lalu menusuknya masuk ke lubang hidung Taehyung. Menusuknya brutal dan melempar bantal padanya, memekik tertahan meski Taehyung tertawa nyaring. Terpingkal atas reaksi Jimin yang nampak begitu menggemaskan. Sudah lupa pada sosok bapak disebelah mereka yang berkedut marah oleh kebisingan yang mereka buat. Mereka tidak peduli lagi, hanya tertawa lebar dan saling mencubit atau memukul. Terbahak dengan gurauan yang mereka buat dalam perbincangan konyol mereka. Melupakan waktu tidur Jimin atau makan siang Taehyung. Lebih memilih _quality time_ dengan cara mereka sendiri dan berakhir dengan pelukan serta beberapa kecupan dengan rasa strawberry dan madu.

Taehyung ada disana. Disamping Jimin setiap waktu, mengambil cuti kuliah untuk mengurus Jimin dalam masa pemulihan dari luka parahnya. Berusaha menebus dosa besar yang dianutnya pada masa lalu dan memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Mengoptimalkan waktu bersama Jimin yang telah terbuang sia-sia. Tidak berpikiran melakukan semua ini sebatas ganti rugi atau rasa iba. Taehyung ada disana, sebab tanggung jawab yang mengikat dalam kodratnya sejak ia mengenal Jimin. Ia _harus_ melindunginya sampai mati, mengayominya sepenuh jiwa, meski itu berarti mengorbankan dunianya. Ia telah bersumpah, atas nama Dewa, Iblis, Demon, Tuhan, dan seluruh isi bumi; akan hidup selamanya untuk Jimin. Mengucapnya penuh keyakinan tanpa suara lantang, namun dengan hati yang mantap dan keteguhan luar biasa.

Bukan sebatas rasa penyesalan, namun lebih besar dari itu. Ikatan persahabatan tanpa ujung, yang telah kembali utuh dari ambang kehancuran tanpa sisa. Secara sukarela hidup bersama Jimin selamanya, tidak sekadar membual saat bicara siap membujang sampai ajal menjemput. Menjadi bagian dari Jimin hanya agar ia merasa utuh sebagai manusia, menjadi sahabat tanpa akhir, keluarga yang selalu ada dibalik lindungannya, matahari dan bulan yang menerangi kehidupannya, serta udara yang membuatnya hidup tanpa cela. Menjadi tameng dari jutaan cacian yang menerpa tanpa ampun, menjadi rumah untuknya tinggal dan pulang, serta menjadi bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Jimin mengecup bibir hangat Taehyung. " _I hate you,_ "

Dan Taehyung akan disana, tersenyum konyol dan mencium Jimin lebih liar dan dalam. Membalasnya begitu menggebu dan tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli dengan rengekan Jimin yang memukul dadanya kehabisan oksigen. Hanya merasa, bahwa Jimin begitu sulit dilepaskan.

" _Ya, i hate you the most._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

 **.**

 **Edisi : [sesi panjang lebar]**

 **Noun. : cuap-cuap**

 **MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI INI FANFIC VMINNYA UHUHUHUHUHU MAU NANGESH AKU. GAKKUAT EHEY. AKHIRNYA BISA MEMBUAT VMIN SETELAH BIGHIT MEMBERIKAN BEGITU BANYAK FANSERVICE VMIN SAMPAI TUMPAH RUAH TAK TERBENDUNG.**

 **Juga, terima kasih atas kesediaan kawan-kawan sekalian, yang sudah favs, follow, dan review. Ya Allah, rasanya bahagia banget melihat review kalian. Membuat gairah menulisku naaaiiiiik drastis. Perhatian yang satu ini cukup mengejutkan soalnya banyak yang review, aku makasih banget sama kalian dan maaf juga jika mengecewakan beberapa pihak. Aku suka ketawa gaje dan menggumam 'maafin' sama yang review soal karakter Taehyung yang dibuat jahat sama aku. Banyak yang emosi dan marah (karena baper sih, menurutku bukan karena kesel sama aku ehuhuhue kepedeean) sama Taetae yang terus nyakitin Jimin. atau yang emosi sama Jeka aku minta maap banget guys! Ini demi kesejahteraan cerita saja huhuhu jangan marah sama aku. Tapi ini sudah mencapai tamat dan ... memang agak gantung, beberapa hal tidak diteruskan seperti; bagaimana hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin? atau jadi Taehyung sama Jimin itu jadian atau bagaimana?**

 **Jawabannya: kembali seperti dulu. Mereka berteman, kayak biasa... Cuma yah, tahulah ya... suka dirty talk gitu, dan Taetae udah gatahan tuh pengen nyosor Jimin eheheheh jadi dengan amat suka hati saya kabulkan doanya Taetae. Gitu, Yoongi masih sibuk sama cafenya plus nyari istri soalnya udah kesusul sama temen-temennya dan ngerasa baper jadi jomblo mulu. Ewwkwkwkwk**

 **Udah kali ya, gitu aja. Makasih buat pembaca yang mampir kemari, baca-baca, bahkan review. Cinta banget sama kalian ahey~ habis ini ada cerita Vmin lagi sih (bocoran karena naskah sudah siap, tinggal di publish) tapi entah ya, kapan rilisnya ehehhehehe. Pokoknya sekali lagi, makasih atas perhatiannya selama ini juga saran atau kritik, pujiannya juga, makasih banget! Semoga bangtan terus sukses dan berjaya, keep love Bangtan with your deep heart, guys.**

 **Happy Reading~!^^**


End file.
